


История Джона, омеги, чья любовь нашлась не сразу

by Sumya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumya/pseuds/Sumya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под влиянием двух заявок:«Я - омега, мне 40 и я девственник» и «Альфа влюбляется в омегу старш</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Авторские пояснения о мире

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китокот

Мир без женщин (искренне считаю, что либо омеги, либо тетки: вместе это как-то нереально). Но когда-то давно женщины были, поэтому в речи присутствуют имена существительные женского рода; а омег почти не было. Омеги совсем недавно, лет пятьдесят-восемьдесят назад, получили все права, до этого они в правах были поражены и находились на попечении у альф: родителей или мужей. До сих пор существуют предубеждения против омег, соответственно, существуют омеги, борющиеся за свои права - омеганисты. И у них довольно мощное лобби.

Альфы делают детей, омеги их вынашивают, беты бесплодны. В связи с тем, что треть населения бесплодна, правительство всякими бонусами и ништяками стимулирует оставшуюся часть населения к деторождению. Семьи все большие. Редко где меньше трех детей. Хотя рожают много не ради ништяков, а потому, что трахаться любят)).  
Беты в большом почете. Они уравновешены, не подвержены гормональным всплескам. После их смерти, если у них нет детей или мужей, все их имущество переходит к государству. Бета, состоящий в браке, может усыновить ребенка. Но происходит это редко. Беты в большинстве своем - эгоисты, гедонисты и чайлдфри.

Омеги, альфы и беты отличаются друг от друга внешне. Альфы - крупнее и мускулистее; беты - меньше, жилистее; омеги - ниже ростом, немного полнее. Но и альфа может быть маленьким пухлячком, и омега - высоким мускулистым парнем. Различают они друг друга на уровне инстинктов. Плюс, альфа и омега могут друг друга учуять и по запаху понять нравятся ли они друг другу. Но омеги не чувствуют запах других омег, а альфы - альф. Кровные родственники тоже практически не чувствуют запах друг друга. А беты вообще никого не чуют.

Метка. Альфа ставит метку своей омеге. Это укус в область шеи, ключиц, лопаток. Выглядит как татуировка хной. Получивший метку омега обычно (в 99,9% случаев) перестает привлекательно пахнуть для альф. Омеганисты придумали и метку омеги, которую можно поставить на альфу. Это специальный состав, который мешают с кровью омеги, получившимся веществом делают альфе татуировку. Редко кто из альф на это соглашается. Такой альфа тоже теряет привлекательность запаха для других омег.

Омега, носящий метку альфы, считается полноправным его супругом даже без регистрации брака. Омег с метками и их альф расписывают в день обращения. Вместо брачных колец приняты брачные татуировки вокруг безымянного пальца.


	2. Глава первая. О Джоне Блэке - омеге

\- Привет, меня зовут Джон Блэк. Я омега. Мне сорок лет и я девственник. Привет, Джон! – Этот диалог сам с собой он уже много лет вёл, глядя на себя в зеркало перед тем, как начать чистить зубы. В этих фразах было всё: самоуничижение, отчаяние и злая ирония. И еще смирение. Оно пришло не сразу. Но когда ты год за годом говоришь одно и то же, меняя только возраст, то приходит некое тупое безразличие, ты учишься признавать факт, констатировать факт и смиряться с фактом. Вот и Джон Блэк с годами смирился со своей неказистой судьбой. Он иногда даже иронизировал в разговорах с отцами на эту щекотливую тему. К счастью, опять же с годами, подобные разговоры случались все реже и реже. Пик душеспасительных бесед пришелся на его двадцать семь - тридцать. Тогда отцы чуть ли не каждый свой звонок начинали с вопроса, не появился ли у него кто-нибудь. Отец-омега даже, втайне от супруга, начал поговаривать - ты, главное, роди, неважно, как там сложится, мы поможем поставить на ноги. Но даже тогда, будучи фактически загнанным в угол, Джон не нашел в себе сил признаться родителям, что ему банально не от кого рожать. Признался он позже, когда ему уже было тридцать пять, в волосах появилось немного седины, а носогубные складки жестче обозначились на его приятном лице. Он тогда так и сказал:   
\- В истории всегда существовали “cиние чулки”, сожалею, но ваш сын один из них. Ну, кто-то же должен быть им, хотя бы для поддержания статистики. А она говорит, что не менее трех процентов альф и пяти омег умирают девственниками.

Родители почему-то не оценили его откровенности. Сначала отец-омега попробовал отправить его к психологу, потом в специальную группу “Притягивающие счастье”, больше похожую на секту, а под конец уже к банальному шарлатану, обещавшему за чисто символическое вознаграждение, на секундочку, в размере полугодовой зарплаты Джона, снять с него венец безбрачия. Отец-альфа сделал несколько попыток познакомить сына со свободными альфами из своего окружения, но когда они провалились, просто махнул на все рукой. Этот момент удачно совпал с тем, что двое младших братьев-близнецов Джона, которым только-только исполнилось по двадцать четыре, оба оказались беременными, а альфы совсем не спешили позвать их под венец. Так что родители, наконец, смогли посвятить себя проблемам “нормальных” сыновей, а общение всех членов семьи с Джоном сократилось до совместных ужинов пару раз в год и ежемесячных звонков, содержащих стандартный набор банальных вопросов и пустых ответов. Джон со всей очевидностью понимал, что родители стыдятся сына-неудачника, но не осуждал их за это, он и сам себя стыдился.

В детстве ничто не предвещало беды. Он был самым обыкновенным омегой: обычный рост, вес, внешность. Все в нем было заурядным, ничем не выделяющимся. Даже имя. Более прозаичного имени, чем Джон Блэк было сложно придумать. Разве что только Джон Смит. Когда он начал искать причины своей неудачной жизни, имя было первым, что пришло ему в голову. Что стоило родителям назвать его Искандер, или Кастиэль, или Ламберт, или Эммануил. Хотя Эммануил - это был бы уже явный перебор. Но Джон? Неужели у них было так плохо с воображением? Второй причиной его несостоятельности, по мнению самого Джона, являлась внешность. Омеги бывают красивыми, такими, что дух захватывает, бывают средними, но с отдельными выразительными чертами, такими как: яркие глаза или пухлые губы, бывают ароматными настолько, что их внешность просто никто не запоминает, теряясь в восхитительном запахе. Джон был симпатичным, а значит, никаким. Средний рост для омеги - метр шестьдесят пять, и это был рост Джона, средний вес - шестьдесят килограммов, и таков был вес Джона, наиболее распространенный цвет глаз - зеленый, и глаза Джона были именно такими. Он не обладал ни сногсшибательной красотой, ни запоминающимися чертами лица, ни каким-то особенным, волнующим запахом. Он был просто симпатичным шатеном (самый распространенный цвет волос среди омег), омегой со средними росто-весовыми показателями. Глазу альфы зацепиться не за что.

Не за что было зацепиться и носу альфы. Первая течка случилась у Джона в двенадцать (обычное для омег время, среднее) и продлилась всего пару часов. Родители по этому поводу устроили маленький домашний праздник, купили торт и лимонад и отметили важную главу в жизни сына. Отец-омега, укладывая его спать вечером, многозначительно подмигнул и пообещал, что завтра в школе альфы обязательно не будут давать ему прохода, и взял слово вести себя разумно.  
Вот только наутро ничего не произошло. Не было никакого повышенного внимания со стороны альф, даже просто внимания не было, как будто ничего с Джоном и не произошло.

Когда, вернувшись из школы, он в слезах убежал в свою комнату, тот же отец-омега утешал его словами, что это только первая течка, запах еще не успел сформироваться и надо подождать, а вот в следующий раз... Только и следующая течка ничего не изменила, и та, что пришла потом, и те, что случились после.   
Течки были короткими, не больше двенадцати часов и очень слабыми. Ничего похожего на то, о чем Джон читал с фонариком под одеялом в любовных романах, стащенных из библиотеки отца-омеги. Никакой многодневной обильно-изливающейся смазки, никакого изматывающего желания, никакой мучительной всепоглощающей тяги быть заполненным. Анус лишь немного тянуло, потом он начинал сжиматься, и внизу живота скапливалось тепло. Но в таких случаях Джону хватало банальных трусиков с анальной пробкой, да и то небольшой, потому что смазки выделялось совсем немного и размер побольше причинял боль. В семнадцать Джон понял, что даже в течку испускает слишком мало запаха, и перестал пропускать в эти дни школу. Он оказался прав: на текущего Джона с анальной пробкой в заднице альфы обращали внимания меньше, чем на тех омег, которым до течки было еще далеко.

Отец-омега не выдержал и чуть ли не силой отвел его к специалисту. Пожилой, приятный бета осмотрел Джона, выслушал его жалобы, точнее, жалобы его отца, и взял все необходимые анализы. Выводы оказались ошеломительными. С Джоном было все нормально. Репродуктивная система сформировалась полностью, без каких-либо отклонений, а короткие течки и слабый запах бета вообще порекомендовал воспринимать как благо, утверждая, что рядом с подходящим альфой запах усилится, а продолжительность и интенсивность течки никак не повлияют на способность Джона зачать и выносить здорового малыша.   
\- Много он понимает, этот бета, - бурчал отец, когда они ехали домой. - Независимость от желаний своего организма. Да кому она вообще нужна?

Сидевший рядом Джон мог думать только об одном: что будет, если подходящий альфа так и не появится? Теперь он знал что - одиночество.  
В школе он ни с кем не встречался, и никто не пригласил его на выпускной бал. Это было грустно и унизительно, но с этим нечего было поделать. Глядя, как одноклассники парочками исчезают в темноте, чтобы заняться чем-то интимным, он чувствовал себя обделенным, особенно если учесть, какие неудачники составляли ему компанию. Отец-омега обещал, что в университете все будет иначе, и снова ошибся. 

Оценки Джона не были слишком хорошими, но они вполне позволяли выбрать нормальное учебное заведение и перспективную профессию. Джон остановился на маркетинге, тогда это показалось ему очень интересным. Родители были разочарованы его выбором, они надеялись, что сын предпочтет что-то более амбициозное, а отец-омега еще и рассчитывал, что на факультете будет побольше альф. На маркетинге же всех было поровну: и альф, и бет и омег. Но, как и в школе, Джон не пользовался у них популярностью. Нет, формально, они не отвергали его, Джон не раз замечал на себе заинтересованные взгляды, но почему-то дальше взглядов дело не шло.

\- Ты слишком серьезный, - убеждали его однокурсники-омеги, - они просто боятся к тебе подойти. Что тебе стоит хотя бы раз приветливо улыбнуться?  
Так Джон разочаровался в еще одном мифе — мифе о решительных и уверенных в себе альфах. Альфам было необходимо лишь чувствовать себя сильными, а не быть таковыми на самом деле. Поэтому им и нравились слабые, кокетливо-беспомощные омеги или те, кто успешно притворялся. Джон почувствовал себя обманутым. Ведь получалось: если хочешь вступить в брак – лги, а если хочешь провести в браке всю жизнь счастливо – лги всю жизнь.  
После этого неприятного открытия что-то в Джоне надломилось. Ему внезапно стало все равно. Будущее, проведенное в одиночестве, показалось ему злом меньшим, чем принижение себя ради запаха альфы в доме.

Кстати о запахе. Джон на него не велся. Он чувствовал запах альф очень четко, иногда ему даже казалось, что четче, чем другие омеги, которым запах туманил сознание. Но при этом альфы не казались Джону привлекательными из-за того, как они пахли. Он оценивал их совсем по другим качествам.  
Так, не отвлекаясь на романы и прочее, Джон без труда стал лучшим студентом на факультете. Многие: и альфы, и омеги, и даже беты - часто просили его о помощи - дать переписать конспект или помочь с решением заданий. И Джон никому не отказывал, и даже денег за помощь не брал, ему все равно было нечем заниматься вечерами. 

Отец-омега и отец-альфа иногда ругались из-за этого, когда думали, что их никто не слышит.  
\- Все его одноклассники уже вступили в брак, - агрессивно заявлял отец-омега, - и те, кто выпустился через год тоже. Даже Сэм Митчелл! А ведь у него косоглазие и одна нога короче другой, но и тот уже беременный ходит! И Самуэль Лонгтон! А у этого заячья губа и близорукость! Все уже нашли себе альф! Один наш до сих пор без татуировки на пальце. Мне скоро соседям в глаза стыдно будет смотреть! А что я скажу дяде Фреду? Он ведь каждый раз, когда звонит, спрашивает: не собираемся ли мы пригласить его на свадьбу Джонни?

\- Да перестань, парню всего двадцать лет, - возражал отец-альфа, - он ведь учится еще. Вот закончит, получит диплом и тогда точно кого-нибудь подцепит на работе. И не студента-бессребреника, а солидного альфу.   
\- Да зачем он сдался солидному альфе? Ты что, сам не видишь? Красоты в нем особой нет, и с годами он вряд ли станет лучше. Запаха не почувствуешь, пока носом ему в макушку не уткнешься. Хитрости и домовитости омежьей и тех нет в помине! Кому он нужен будет? Откуда эта переборчивость? А на работе, думаешь, полным-полно свободных альф? Вот у тебя их что, на работе много? - отец-омега явно был на грани истерики.  
\- Ну, не много, но парочка точно найдется! - отец-альфа возражал мужу слабо, привык уже за годы совместной жизни, что тому надо дать выговориться, и тогда он утихнет, а если возражать - разговор затянется на всю ночь.  
\- Угу, один с такими алиментами, что едва на жизнь хватает, а другой - беспробудный пропойца! Богатый выбор, ничего не скажешь! И с кем из них ты видишь Джона? Не стесняйся - говори!

Дальше Джон слушать не стал. Он пока не был готов признаться в своем решении - не связывать свою жизнь с альфой. Поэтому пришлось учиться притворяться. Пересилив свою неприязнь, он стал чаще ходить на совместные тусовки сокурсников, чтобы от него пахло альфами. Отец-омега с радостной улыбкой вдыхал эти ароматы и советовал сыну не торопиться и выбирать хорошенько, ведь хотя в их прогрессивное время разводы и разрешены, метку приходится выводить годами при помощи малоприятной гормональной терапии. Отец-альфа, втихаря от мужа, советовал сыну повременить с браком до окончания учебы. Джон понимал, что он видит в старшем сыне продолжение себя и, поскольку все его три ребенка оказались омегами, хочет, чтобы хоть один из них был амбициозным и пробивным. Джон пробивным не был никогда, он был просто умным. Но и этого хватало. Перед отцом-омегой он изображал из себя заинтересованного в браке омегу, а перед отцом-альфой – омегу рассудительного и сильного духом, почти альфу.

Где-то к третьему курсу большинство его сокурсников-омег обзавелось обручальными татуировками на соответствующих пальцах. А потом и растущими животиками. Практически все они на этой стадии забрали документы и предпочли не продолжать обучение, а сесть дома и заниматься супругом и ребенком.   
\- Но как же так? - недоумевал Джон. - Ты ведь проучился уже три курса! У тебя отличные оценки, тебя звали на постоянное место работы с предыдущей стажировки!  
Его беременный сокурсник Макс, один из немногих омег, обладающий не только привлекательной внешностью, но и мозгами, только безвольно развел руками и тут же сложил их обратно на выпуклый живот. До родов ему оставалось около трех месяцев.

\- Муж не хочет, чтобы я дальше учился. Кто-то же должен сидеть с ребенком, когда он родится.  
\- Возьми академический отпуск! Вернешься через год. Сможешь перевестись на вечернее или заочное и закончить, - Джон постарался быть как можно более убедительным.  
\- Алекс хочет, чтобы я занимался домом: встречал его с работы, готовил ужин, прибирал в квартире, - Макс тяжело вздохнул.– Ну, сам подумай, как я смогу всем этим заниматься и учиться одновременно? Да и какая работа после? Думаешь, там была веселая стажировка? Да я устал отбиваться от этих альф, и даже бет. “Ах, какой милый омега”, “Ах, какой упоительный запах”, “Ты такой привлекательный, малыш”. Не знаю, как вообще вынес это за два месяца. Повезло тебе, Джон, что ты почти не пахнешь.  
Джон не был столь уверен, что ему повезло. С одной стороны, он был рад, что свободен от типичной омежьей участи, с другой - к пятому курсу на их потоке осталось всего два омеги, тогда как количество альф и бет не изменилось. На него косились, и ему было неприятно чувствовать чужие изучающие взгляды. Но Джон не хотел сдаваться, он не собирался вступать в брак в угоду чужим стереотипам.

После окончания университета (красный диплом) он довольно долго искал работу, но все же смог найти подходящее место с хорошими перспективами. Ему было двадцать два, и казалось, что все еще впереди, но время летит быстро.  
В тот раз собеседование на вакантную должность проходило необычно. Хотя у Джона их было не так уж и много, но он сразу сумел заметить разницу. В других местах его опрашивали кокетливые омеги - специалисты по подбору персонала или строгие сдержанные беты - специалисты той же категории, но с совершенно иным подходом и набором вопросов.  
В тот раз собеседование проводил альфа, что уже само по себе было из ряда вон выходящим событием. Джон чувствовал легкое смущение, не зная, что и подумать. Ситуация была слишком необычной, но интересной. 

Сначала в ответ на резюме ему прислали ряд тестов, которые следовало заполнить и переслать обратно в течение одного дня. После тестов шло творческое задание, с которым Джон тоже справился без труда. И только после этого его пригласили на собеседование. С самого начала все пошло не так, как рассчитывал Джон. Альфа явно невнимательно изучал его резюме и пропустил строчку с полом. Больше часа он гонял Джона по теории, задавал каверзные вопросы и всю душу вымотал бедному омеге. Наконец, когда они оба уже порядком устали, альфа всё-таки заговорил о главной причине своего нежелания принимать Джона на работу:  
\- Скажите, ваш диплом конечно хорош, и отзывы с пройденных практик выше всяких похвал, но где гарантии, что через пару месяцев вы не найдете свою половинку и не соберётесь в декретный отпуск?  
\- Я заинтересован в построении успешной карьеры, - спокойно парировал Джон, - и не стремлюсь к самореализации в сфере личной жизни. Боюсь, что семья и дети - это не моё.

\- Это вы сейчас так говорите, - альфа снисходительно и по-отечески улыбнулся, - но ближайшая течка может всё изменить. Встретите кого-то особенного и забудете о своих карьерных планах. Да и потом, коллектив у меня укомплектован в основном бетами и семейными альфами, как бы это ни было неприятно, но от физиологии не уйдешь, боюсь, что ваши течки будут очень мешать нам слаженно работать.  
\- Я теку прямо сейчас, - нервно произнес Джон и покраснел, ему было неловко обсуждать подобное с посторонним человеком, - вам это сильно мешает?  
\- Не может быть! - альфа изумленно приподнял брови и даже снял очки.  
Он встал, обошел стол и медленно приблизился к Джону, подойдя совсем вплотную.

Джон сидел не дыша, и не решаясь поднять взгляд, неотрывно смотрел на стол. Альфа наклонился, втянул воздух у его правого уха и тут же резко отошел на два шага.  
\- Действительно... - он откашлялся, - течка. Запах очень слабый, но аромат восхитительный. Напоминает сирень на набережной вечерами в Апико. Апико - это мой родной город, - неловко пояснил он, - но вам это, конечно, знать ни к чему. Но запах хорош, чертовски хорош, хоть и еле слышен. Вы принимаете подавители?  
\- Нет, только спрей, - не стал врать Джон, - у меня в принципе запах слабовыражен. Так что никаких проблем с альфами быть не может.  
\- Это меняет дело. Вы приняты. Испытательный срок - три месяца. Выходить завтра.  
На этом необычное собеседование было окончено.

Компания, куда он устроился маркетологом, занималась монтажом и обслуживанием оборудования для буровых вышек. Основную часть сотрудников составляли простые рабочие, трудившиеся на объектах, но с ними Джон за время работы так ни разу и не увиделся. В офисе же сидели те, кто обеспечивал рабочие бригады объектами, и те, кто считал и делил прибыль. Кроме самого Джона в отделе маркетинга работало еще двое бет: начальник и коллега Джона. Они отнеслись к появлению немеченой омеги скептически. Точнее, сначала приняли его за бету.  
\- О, нашего полку прибыло! - радостно поприветствовал его Саймон Смит, будущий коллега.

\- Добро пожаловать, - Джо Сквалло, как и положено руководителю, был гораздо сдержанней в своих эмоциях, - я очень рад, что ты теперь работаешь с нами, твои тесты были выше всяких похвал. Надо только в кадрах сказать, чтобы исправили ошибку - тебя записали в омеги, представляешь?  
\- Я и есть омега, - признался Джон и имел возможность наблюдать, как на лицах бет проступает полное разочарование, - но вы не волнуйтесь, мне это не помешает работать.  
\- Ага, - Саймон сел обратно на свое место, - как же. Скоро к нам полный отдел альф набежит. И за что ты на нашу голову? Мистер Саммер обещал бету.  
\- Кто заполнял за тебя тесты? - Джо посмотрел на Джона очень сурово. - Лучше признайся сразу, все равно в работе вскроется.  
\- Я лично их заполнял, - Джон тяжело вздохнул, впервые он столкнулся с такой дискриминацией по половому признаку, - вы все сами увидите.  
\- Увидим. Вон твой стол, - Джо махнул рукой в сторону окна, - устраивайся, работы будет немало.  
Как и предсказывал Саймон, альфы вскоре потянулись в их отдел.

\- Привет, - они заходили вдвоем и по одному, - сказали, что вам взяли омежку. Какой он? Хорошенький? - крутили головами, пытаясь понять, где же “омежка”. - Ох, - натыкались взглядом на смущенного Джона, пытавшегося спрятаться за экраном компьютера, - но ведь совсем же не пахнет, - и альфы один за одним разочарованные, уходили.  
К обеду беты начали коситься в сторону Джона.  
\- А ты точно омега? Почему они тебя не чуют? - Саймон был въедлив и беспардонен - как впоследствии оказалось, не самые плохие качества для работы в их отделе.  
\- Слабовыраженный запах плюс спрей, - Джон все еще смущался, обсуждая такое, - с этим проблем не будет никаких.  
\- Похоже на то, - Джо заметно повеселел, - может, мы и сработаемся.  
И они сработались.

Джон быстро приобрел в компании репутацию странной омеги, почти беты. Но поскольку его профессиональные качества не вызывали никаких сомнений, то и нареканий по его работе не было. И если вначале альфы ещё пытались хоть как-то с ним заигрывать, то потом попросту махнули рукой.  
Первое, что сделал Джон, когда у него появились деньги - занялся поисками квартиры. Для начала в аренду. Жизнь с родителями в загородном доме - это, конечно, прекрасно, но хотелось самостоятельности. Да и близнецы к тому времени уже подросли, а в доме было всего три спальни, и ссоры между пацанами возникали постоянно. Но основной причиной было желание убраться подальше от навязчивых вопросов отца-омеги о перспективах личной жизни, и требований отца-альфы рассказать о карьерных перспективах.

Обосновав перед родителями свое желание переехать долгой дорогой на работу и с работы и намекнув одному отцу на то, что так будет проще видеться с альфами, а другому, что так будет проще строить карьеру, через четыре месяца Джон перебрался в однокомнатную квартиру на шестом этаже красивого дома, расположенного всего в нескольких шагах от его работы.  
Работы было много, и она была очень интересной. Джону нравилось погружаться в неё с головой, тем более, что коллеги никогда не скупились на дельные советы и похвалы. 

Несколько лет пролетело как сон. Джон работал, а на выходных вместо беготни по глупым свиданьям проводил время в интернете, читая книги или смотря передачи и фильмы. Ему не было грустно или одиноко, он не испытывал тоски или желания завести семью. Он ходил в парки летом и в уютные кафе зимой. Из-за отсутствия запаха на него не обращали внимания, и его это целиком и полностью устраивало. Иногда он думал о том, как здорово было бы родиться бетой. Родители проявляли интерес к его жизни, но Джону, более или менее удачно, удавалось водить их за нос. Особенно если учесть, сколько сил и времени отнимали у них близнецы.  
Коллеги по работе пытались устроить судьбу Джона, но тот только отмахивался ото всех разговоров о милых парнях-альфах, которые тоже еще не встретили свою судьбу. Джо, сам живший с альфой, однажды намекнул Джону, что можно поискать и среди бет, если уж с альфами не клеится, а детишек и усыновить можно. Но Джон, поблагодарив за совет, так и не подумал ему следовать. Хотя беты по большей части нравились ему больше, чем альфы. От них ничем не пахло, они не раздражали своими неоправданными амбициями, были умны и знали, как этот ум использовать.

Но мир Джона все-таки перевернул именно бета. А конкретно Саймон. Как-то раз на вечеринке в честь Рождества, он зажал Джона в углу и начал пьяно изливать ему душу. Джон не знал, куда себя деть от неловкости.  
\- Тебе хорошо, - шептал Саймон, слюнявя ему ухо, - тебе только двадцать пять, всё впереди, а мне уже все тридцать, а я так ни с кем и не сошелся. Думаешь, я мало старался? Да я бог в постели! Никому не нужный бог. Даже Джо нашел себе альфу и ебет его себе тихонечко. Один я неприкаянный. Буду умирать, так никто стакан воды не подаст, - после этих слов у Саймона случилась пьяная истерика, и Джону пришлось вести его в туалет, чтобы там умыть холодной водой и хоть как-то привести в чувство. 

К счастью, пьяный Саймон не был буйным, ему лишь требовался благодарный слушатель, тогда он вел себя тихо и мирно, только языком трепал без остановки.  
Джон поймал такси, отвез Саймона домой и уложил спать.  
\- Думаешь, я жалкий? - Саймон вцепился в его рукав и не дал уйти.  
\- Думаю, ты пьяный, - честно ответил Джон, - проспись и не говори больше глупостей. А в следующий раз не пей вовсе. Корпоративные праздники не для этого.  
\- Никаких глупостей! - возразил бета и яростно потряс головой. - Я говорю только правду.  
\- Ага, - Джон всё-таки высвободил свою руку из его хватки, - особенно про то, что Джо своего альфу... того...  
Неловко было говорить, но картинка, развернувшаяся перед его воображением, была слишком яркой. И запретной. И Джон не мог перестать думать об этом.  
\- Я не вру! - принялся спорить Саймон, - можешь у самого Джо спросить! Он же того... влюбился в брата друга, а потом пробил его по интернету и нашел анкету на сайте для извращенцев. Сначала ходил весь смурной, а потом махнул рукой и пригласил его на свидание. С тех пор и живут вместе. И Джо его регулярно и-го-го, - бета пьяно рассмеялся. - Только это секрет, тсс! Никому! Я обещал! Я могила!  
С этими словами он сник и сразу уснул.  
Джон поправил коллеге одеяло и, уходя, захлопнул дверь.

Прежде он считал себя омегой с пониженным либидо. Но мысли о Джо, трахающем неизвестного альфу, едва не заставили его кончить себе в штаны прямо в такси. Он еле дотерпел до дома, и там уже получил самую яркую из когда-либо испытанных им ранее разрядку, прямо в прихожей, спустив брюки и сделав едва ли пару движений рукой.   
Прежде ему и в голову не приходила мысль о том, что может быть как-то иначе. Что не альфа берет бету или омегу, а наоборот. Он вышел в интернет и не покидал его почти до утра. Оказалось, его более чем скромные познания в сексе были еще более скромными, чем ему самому казалось. Все рождественские каникулы оказались посвящены изучению порнографии.  
У Джона и без этого была небольшая подборка роликов и текстов. Но возбуждение, которое она рождала в нем, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал, смотря ролики из серии “Горячие нижние альфы” или “Омеги - сладкие активы”. Если говорить простым языком, омега издрочился. Под конец недели член у него уже почти болел, когда Джон в очередной раз тянулся приласкать себя. Это был целый новый мир. Но с другой стороны Джон прекрасно понимал, что этот мир не для него. Даже после увиденного он не представлял себя вместе с альфой, по крайней мере в пассиве. Теперь его стали преследовать мучительные сны, в которых он трахал неизвестного альфу, а тот стонал и прогибался.

Утром первого же рабочего дня Саймон отозвал его в сторонку и, поблагодарив за помощь, добавил:  
\- Я наговорил лишнего, надеюсь, это останется между нами.  
\- Забудь, - отмахнулся Джон, - с кем не бывает. Я уже забыл.  
Саймон заметно повеселел и приступил к работе. А Джон, обрадованный тем, что его ложь осталась незамеченной, раз и навсегда зарекся пить, потому что он своих секретов никому и никогда не захотел бы выболтать.  
Вполне возможно, что именно эти нестандартные эротические фантазии и примирили Джона с его потенциальной одинокой судьбой окончательно. Он не мог врать себе. У него все равно не получилось бы создать нормальную семью, в которой омега мил, тих и приветлив, занимается домом и детьми, а альфа силен, брутален и могуч, делает детей и деньги. Джону нравилось зарабатывать самому и ни от кого не зависеть. И он не хотел ничего менять.  
В двадцать восемь у Джона случилось первое в жизни свидание. В отдел логистики устроился приятный альфа всего на пару лет моложе Джона.   
\- Молодой, свободный, водит спортивный автомобиль на низкопрофильной резине, квартира в центре города, - как бы невзначай рассказывали ему все, кто заходил к ним в кабинет в эти дни.

Джон вначале не понял этого ажиотажа, голова болела о собственной квартире, взятой на десять лет в кредит. Проценты просто ужасали, да и район был далеко не элитный, и на работу теперь приходилось ездить, да еще и с пересадкой. Зато это было свое, родное. Когда же он осознал, что практически все сотрудники пытаются их сосватать, то чуть было не рассмеялся в лицо очередному вещателю о низкопрофильной резине. Могло получиться неловко.  
Но, понукаемый Джо и Грегори, бетой, пришедшим на место уволившегося Саймона, он всё-таки сходил с ними в столовую именно в то время, когда туда должен был прийти этот альфа.

Впрочем, предчувствия Джона не обманули. Как он и думал, альфа не произвел на него никакого впечатления. Симпатичный парень с развитым телом и приятным запахом, не более того. Если уж отказываться от многолетнего целибата, то надо это делать ради кого-то достойного. Но за него уже все решили, да и за альфу тоже.  
Вечером, тот встретил Джона на проходной и немного смущаясь предложил подвезти до дома. Джон хотел вежливо отказаться, но внутренний голос вдруг сказал: попробуй, а вдруг это судьба? И Джон согласился. 

Разговор в машине не клеился. Сферы интересов были слишком разными. Альфе нравились агрессивные контактные виды спорта, боевики и детективы. Джон предпочитал менее травматичный и опасный спорт, приключенческие фильмы, комедии и мелодрамы. Точек соприкосновения не удалось найти и за ужином, на который альфа его пригласил. Джон пытался вести себя как типичный омега: говорил мало, больше слушал, смотрел на альфу, имитируя заинтересованность, хихикал в нужных местах. Но это не работало. По крайней мере - в его случае. Он видел все очень четко. Альфа изо всех сил пытался произвести впечатление, говорил чужими словами, вел себя напористо, демонстрируя Джону свои альфа-качества. Но на самом деле он таким не был. Он явно еще не нагулялся, любил проводить время в компании друзей, пить и кутить с ними. Просто его родители, по всей видимости, тоже считали, что главное счастье для сына - это брак. Вот он и пытался в этот брак вступить.

После этого глупого, с точки зрения Джона, свидания альфа подвозил его еще дважды. И каждый раз Джон испытывал мучительное чувство отвращения к самому себе. Потому что хоть альфа и был неплох, но совсем ему не нравился, а значит, нельзя было давать ему ложную надежду. Но всё-таки они обменялись телефонами и даже поцеловались. Дважды. Так Джон, наконец, узнал какие поцелуи на самом деле. Как он и ожидал - ничего похожего на любовные романы. Не противно, но и не сногсшибательно, и уж точно пальцы на ногах от них не поджимаются. Дальше было несколько СМСок и пара звонков. Инициатором общения всегда выступал альфа. А потом все заглохло. Джон был счастлив. Все-таки тяжело идти против своих же принципов, пусть и ради того, чтобы быть принятым в обществе.  
Позже он узнал, что у того альфы появился омега и дело двигалось к свадьбе. Он был искренне этому рад.

А между тем коллекция запретного порно с альфами снизу росла и множилась. Джон заботливо копировал фильмы в папочки на компьютере и даже педантично вел картотеку, указывая не только название и продолжительность, но и студию, имена актеров и оставляя свои комментарии. Ему нравились разные фильмы, но основных категорий было две. Одна - та, в которой имитировали насилие: якобы похищенных альф принудительно трахали, и актеры вначале сыпали проклятиями и сопротивлялись, но в процессе втягивались и начинали стонать. Вторая - та, в которой все происходило добровольно: сначала альфа трахал омегу, а потом они менялись ролями, что-то типа обычного супружеского вечера в необычной паре. И если на первые фильмы у Джона неизменно вставало, и он кончал под крики и стоны альфы, то вторые что-то задевали в его собственной душе, и он даже себе не рисковал признаться, что и сам мечтает о таких вот вечерах, пронизанных нежным и доверительным сексом.

Понимание собственного одиночества и упущенного времени пришло к нему в тридцать два. В одном гипермаркете, довольно далеко от дома, он встретил бывшего одноклассника, тоже омегу. Одноклассник был с семьей: супругом-альфой и четырьмя детьми, старшему, тоже омеге, на вид было около четырнадцати, и он уже вовсю заигрывал со своим ровесником альфой. Джон как-то внезапно осознал, что вполне возможно у этого парня есть секс. То есть секс есть даже у детей тех, с кем Джон учился в школе. Секс есть у его одноклассников, тех, кто чуть младше и даже у его братьев. Секса не было только у Джона. Как не было и того, с кем этим самым сексом можно было бы заняться.

Вернувшись домой в полностью растрепанных чувствах, он сначала долго смотрел в одну точку, сидя напротив стены, а потом разрыдался, и рыдал все выходные. Утром в понедельник ему пришлось идти на работу с красными глазами и саднящим горлом и врать, что это аллергия. Но видимо Джо не поверил и поэтому отправил его домой. Там Джон прорыдал еще полдня. А потом, умываясь, впервые сказал себе те самые слова, которые теперь стали его ежедневным утренним ритуалом: “Привет, меня зовут Джон Блэк. Я омега. Мне тридцать два года и я девственник”.

Сначала он думал, что это послужит толчком к изменениям в его жизни. Он рискнул посетить сайт знакомств, но сбежал оттуда к чертовой матери, испугавшись обилия требований к потенциальному партнеру, которые выдвигали альфы. Да и мерзко как-то было, как будто себя продаешь. Он попытался обращать внимание на альф, с которыми ездил в общественном транспорте на работу и с работы, но они не смотрели в его сторону, а те, кто смотрели, уж лучше бы этого не делали. Джон записался в фитнесс-клуб. Надеясь, что там удастся кого-то найти. Тренировки ему не очень нравились, в зале слишком сильно пахло альфами, поэтому через месяц он бросил и это.  
Постепенно он смирялся с тем, что секса в его жизни не будет никогда, а также с тем, что всю свою жизнь он проведет в одиночестве.  
Ему было жалко упущенных возможностей и обидно, что в юности он и не понимал, как это грустно - быть одному, но что-то менять было уже поздно.  
Джон смирился окончательно.

На работе дела шли неплохо, его не повышали, но каждый год исправно поднимали заработную плату. Повышения предусматривались для амбициозных альф и старательных бет, среди омег же карьеристов не было. Даже тут стереотипы работали против Джона. Но он прекрасно понимал, что в любом другом месте будет так же. Хоть СМИ и твердили, что наступило полное равноправие полов, люди продолжали жить старыми привычкам и традициями: альфы должны работать и руководить, беты тоже работают, и хотя они более исполнительны, но менее напористы, а омеги пусть сидят дома и растят детей. В их правительстве до сих пор не было ни одной омеги и всех это устраивало: и формальности соблюдены, и уклад не нарушен. Джон видел всю несправедливость такого уклада, но не собирался с этим бороться. В конце концов, он был просто омегой.

В тридцать шесть он выплатил кредит за квартиру. Что было на два года раньше положенного срока. Впрочем, это было не сложно, какие траты могут быть у бездетного омеги, равнодушного к дорогим вещам? Квартиру он сразу продал и купил другую, поближе к работе и центру, в полюбившемся районе, совсем недалеко от центрального городского парка. Правда, пришлось брать еще один кредит, но Джона это не пугало, у него был стабильный заработок.  
Но что бы там Джон себе ни думал, а окружающий мир всё же менялся. На работу приняли сначала одного молодого омегу, потом другого. Постепенно негласное правило компании: “Только альфы и беты” кануло в Лету. А потом случился скандал. Один из омег, проработав в компании всего год, подал на неё в суд. Он обвинил руководство в сексизме и в том, что ему отказали в повышении на основании его пола. Аргументация была железной: в компании не было ни одного омеги на руководящем посту. 

\- Вот такой вот засранец, - Энтони, новый руководитель отдела, развел руками, - тут к нему со всей душой, а он ославил нас на весь город, если не на всю страну.  
Джону не очень нравился Энтони, тот был слишком самодовольным. Но они всё равно сработались. И всё же Джон с грустью вспоминал Джо, переехавшего вслед за своим альфой в другой город.   
\- Короче, повезло тебе, Блэк, - продолжил Энтони, набрав в рот побольше воздуха, - тебя повышают! Будешь заместителем начальника отдела, моим, то есть.  
\- Почему меня? - потерял основную мысль разговора Джон.  
\- Руководство посчитало, что уж лучше ты, чем он. А так убьют двух зайцев сразу: и покажут, что в компании и у омеги может быть карьерный рост, и должность дадут стоящему человеку.  
Джон был не против, деньги, с его кредитом, лишними не будут. Но ему было неприятно получить повышение от безысходности, он предпочел бы другую формулировку.

К тридцати восьми годам его течки стали нерегулярными, вместо обычных трех между ними стало проходить четыре, а то и пять месяцев. Его детородное время заканчивалось, утекало как песок сквозь пальцы, и Джон ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он старел. Точнее увядал. Джон выглядел моложе своих сверстников минимум лет на пять, а то и больше. Он оставался худым, подтянутым и миловидным. Но какое это имело значение? Он прожил свою жизнь впустую.   
Джон обставлял квартиру по своему вкусу. Ходил гулять в любимый парк, ездил в отпуск на море и в горы, с каждой минутой всё явственнее ощущая, что жизнь проходит мимо.

В сорок лет он был все так же девственен и одинок, как и в шестнадцать. Чего он не мог знать, так это того, что у судьбы на него были совсем другие планы. И эта самая судьба уже звонила в дверь.


	3. Об Анхеле Ларраньяга - соседе, альфе

Раннее субботнее утро началось не как обычно. По субботам Джон позволял себе поспать подольше, потом неспешно завтракал и занимался уборкой и стиркой, вечером ходил на прогулку в парк, или, если погода не способствовала, в кафе. Но в эту субботу все пошло не так. Его разбудил звонок в дверь. Джон приоткрыл глаза, нащупал мобильный телефон и увидел, что на часах только без пятнадцати восемь.  
\- Кто-то дверью ошибся, - пробормотал он себе под нос, повернулся на бок и попытался снова уснуть.  
Но звонок повторился через минуту, а потом еще раз.

\- Да что ж такое-то?! - возмутился Джон, вставая и накидывая халат поверх пижамы.  
На всякий случай он сначала зашел на кухню, в туалет и ванную, чтобы удостовериться, что он не заливает соседей, но все было в порядке. А неизвестный настойчивый визитер снова начал мучить его звонок.  
\- Кто там? – Джон прищурившись посмотрел в глазок, за дверью стоял незнакомый ему парень.  
\- Здравствуйте! - тут же бодро начал незнакомец, - Я ваш новый сосед... сверху... Я это… хотел... У вас… эээ… дрели не найдется?

Джон удивленно посмотрел на дверь. Почему его новый сосед сверху решил искать дрель в восемь утра именно у него - было как минимум загадкой. Дрель у Джона была, и болгарка, и шлифовальная машинка, и даже перфоратор. Он на секунду задумался: пускать или не пускать нового соседа, да и соседа ли? Но потом решил, что вряд ли грабитель стал бы придумывать столь глупый способ проникнуть к нему, да и что у Джона брать?  
Он снял цепочку и открыл оба замка.  
\- Проходите, я сейчас принесу.  
Джон уже развернулся, чтобы пойти в кладовую, но его довольно сильно дернули за рукав.  
\- Погодите! Я ведь не представился!

Джон оказался практически в объятиях парня. В нос ему ударил сильный головокружительный аромат молодого альфы. Запах буквально лишил Джона возможности дышать и думать. Он впервые испытывал такое сумасшедшее ощущение беспомощности и восхитительной легкости. Слова доходили до него как сквозь вату.  
\- Меня зовут Анхель. Анхель Ларраньяга. Я только вчера сюда переехал. Ненадолго, я надеюсь, хотя теперь уже не знаю, но обжиться все равно хоть как-то надо. А в квартире ничего, кроме обоев, нет, ну и сантехника. Я только вчера матрас купил, на нем и спал... Я его когда на себе тащил... тогда еще. Ну и… не утерпел, вот и пришел... за дрелью. Да, за дрелью...

Джон наконец сумел взять себя в руки. Мысли почему-то разбегались, в голове было пусто, а во рту скопилась слюна. Он рассмотрел своего нового соседа, Анхеля. Парень был высоким, как и практически все альфы. Джон посчитал, что в нем не менее метра девяносто. У Анхеля была красивая смуглая кожа и пронзительные голубые глаза, опушённые густыми черными ресницами. Рыжевато-красные волосы оказались заплетены во множество коротких косичек, которые забавно торчали во все стороны. Развитое тело прекрасно подчеркивалось обтягивающей футболкой и джинсами. На его фоне Джон почувствовал себя жалкой старой замухрышкой. И еще этот потрясающий запах. Ни один альфа для него раньше не пах так сильно и приятно.   
“Опомнись, - взмолился здравый смысл, - ему, кажется, даже двадцати нет. Он тебе в сыновья годится”.

Тяжело вздохнув, он представился:  
\- Джон Блэк, живу здесь уже два года. И если вы меня отпустите, то я принесу вам дрель.  
\- Простите, - Анхель тут же отдернул руку, - я не хотел.  
Джон пожал плечами и пошел в кладовую. Зря он так с парнем, нагрубил на пустом месте. Он ведь не виноват, что Джона на сорок первом году жизни вдруг заклинило в лучших традициях любовных романов. Даже удивительно, что он смог удержаться от того, чтобы ляпнуть какую-то глупость, типа: “Возьми меня, я весь твой”.  
У такого красавчика как Анхель, небось, телефон забит номерами безотказных омежек, в два раза моложе и в несколько раз красивее Джона.  
Взяв в руки коробку с дрелью, он вернулся в прихожую. Анхель выглядел немного расстроенным. Но Джон не мог приписать его настроение своему поведению. В конце концов парень - альфа, какое ему дело до слов престарелой омеги.

\- Вот, пожалуйста, - произнес он, отдавая коробку. - Только помните о шумовом регламенте. Ваши соседи не оценят, если вы начнете долбить стену раньше десяти часов.  
\- Спасибо, - Анхель порывисто забрал коробку из его рук и тут же чуть не уронил. - Тяжелая! Я все верну, быстро.  
\- Ага, - Джон смотрел на рот парня. Рот был великоват, зато губы полные. Очень-очень красивый рот. Не просто чувственный, а какой-то пошлый. Глядя на него в животе все сжималось, хотелось позволить себе лишнего: дотронуться пальцем, очертить контур или просто поцеловать.   
Джон в ужасе понял, что сделал шаг навстречу, и тут же тряхнул головой.  
\- Вернете, когда закончите, - бросил он.  
\- Спасибо, - Анхель прижал коробку к груди и как-то нехотя покинул квартиру.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Джон привалился к ней спиной.   
Почему сейчас? Почему не на десять, двадцать лет раньше? Почему именно с этим юным и прекрасным?   
Можно было жалеть себя, а можно было двигаться дальше. Джон перестал себя жалеть много лет назад. Поэтому, понимая, что уже не уснет, он пошел умываться.  
\- Привет. Меня зовут Джон Блэк. Я - омега. Мне сорок лет и я девственник. И сегодня я впервые в жизни встретил альфу, от запаха которого у меня поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он мой сосед и вдвое меня моложе. Есть ли больший неудачник, чем я? Привет, Джон. Вряд ли.  
Джон рассмотрел свое лицо в зеркале. Просто прекрасно. У него след от подушки на правой щеке, волосы в беспорядке, под глазами отеки, да и вообще общий внешний вид не радует. И как он хоть на долю секунды мог понадеяться, что этот парень взглянет на него как на омегу, а не как на соседа с дрелью? Анхель, наверное, даже и не понял, что перед ним омега, решил, что бета несуразная.

После умывания Джон переоделся в повседневную одежду, прибрал кровать, заварил себе чая и сел завтракать. Рука автоматически потянулась к пульту от телевизора. Но каналы он переключал даже не особо вникая, что там идет. Мысленно он раз за разом прокручивал утреннюю сцену. Он позволил себе пофантазировать, что было бы, если бы это был порнофильм. Там Анхель бы не стал брать никакую дрель, а откинул её в сторону и набросился на Джона, схватил бы его в охапку и понес на кровать. Выпутал из одежды и покрыл всё тело поцелуями, а потом взял бы его сильно, но нежно. При мысли о порно воображение разыгралось окончательно и подкинуло Джону фантазию, в которой он брал Анхеля, закинув обе его ноги себе на плечи. А Анхель сладостно стонал, и кусал свои пухлые губы.  
“Как ты можешь? - проснулась совесть. - Парень просто зашел к тебе за дрелью, а ты думаешь про него всякие пошлости”.  
Джон устыдился. Действительно, грязно было думать об Анхеле в этом ключе. 

После завтрака Джон приступил к уборке. Протер пыль, но едва взялся за пылесос, как в дверь опять позвонили.   
Джон глянул в глазок и сразу открыл.   
\- Привет еще раз, - Анхель стоял на пороге и улыбался. - Я хотел спросить: не найдется пары минут - показать мне, как дрелью работать?   
Зачем парень вообще просил дрель, если не умеет с ней обращаться, было не ясно, но Джон позволил себе лишь на секунду задуматься об этом.  
\- Ага, - сказал он и сменил тапочки на уличные туфли, - покажу.

Квартира Анхеля оказалась на последнем этаже их дома. И находиться в лифте, который неспешно вез их наверх, было мучительно. Казалось, всё вокруг было пропитано запахом молодого альфы. Джон пытался дышать через раз, да и то - ртом. Из-за запаха хотелось теснее прижаться к Анхелю, уткнуться носом ему в шею или грудь и втянуть в себя этот аромат, насладившись им в полной мере. А потом пробраться под одежду и лизнуть кожу альфы, чтобы узнать, такой же у неё восхитительный вкус или нет.

На последнем этаже была только одна квартира, лифт открывался прямо в неё. Помещение было огромным, но абсолютно необжитым, даже двери были установлены не все, зато окна - до пола и на все стороны. Джон видел план этой квартиры, когда покупал свою. На такую у него бы в жизни денег не хватило, но он не мог не оценить того, как удобно и ладно она была спроектирована.  
\- Где нужно, - Джон тряхнул головой, - сделать дырки?  
\- Дырки? - Анхель изумленно уставился на него, - а... ну, там...   
Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону.  
\- Показывайте, - Джон увидел коробку с дрелью и, взяв её в руки, вопросительно уставился на хозяина квартиры.  
\- Она же тяжелая! - всплеснул руками парень и принялся забирать дрель из рук Джона. - Омегам нельзя!

Волна жара прошлась по позвоночнику и окрасила щеки в красный цвет. Джон опустил лицо. Никогда еще он не был так рад тому, что кто-то просто назвал его омегой. Значит, Анхель почувствовал или понял. Как же приятно хотя бы это. Он безропотно отдал коробку, но не удержался от слов:  
\- Она не такая уж и тяжелая. Я бы мог и сам.  
\- Нет-нет, - Анхель тут же стал яростно возражать, - вы мой гость! Я сам буду её носить.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга. Джон опять смотрел на губы альфы, а Анхель рассматривал самого Джона.  
Первым в себя пришел Джон, в конце концов он был старше и опытней.  
\- Куда идти?  
\- Куда хочешь, - мечтательно улыбнулся Анхель, но тут же испуганно добавил, - в смысле мне во всех комнатах дырки нужны! Все равно откуда начинать!

Он резко отвернулся и вошел в ближайшую дверь.  
Джон пошел следом, больше влекомый запахом, чем какими-то разумными суждениям.  
Комната оказалась большой и просторной, с окнами на две стороны. Из неё можно было попасть на большую террасу с колоннами, откуда, наверное, открывался отличный вид на город. Джон чуть завистливо вздохнул. С его второго этажа было видно только улицу, соседний дом и остановку общественного транспорта. Прямо посреди комнаты лежал матрас. Кроме него в углу обнаружилось несколько стопок одежды, две пары кроссовок и книги вперемешку с конспектами, сваленные у самой стены.

Анхель проследил за его взглядом.  
\- Да, - сказал он, - надо полки повесить, а то книги на полу лежат.  
\- Надо, - согласился Джон, повернувшись на звук. Даже голос этого альфы казался ему чарующим. А ведь в нем не было ничего особенного: никакой пикантной хрипотцы или томных низких нот. Самый обыкновенный голос. - А где полки?  
\- Не купил еще, - Анхель развел руками и чуть было снова не уронил дрель.  
\- Но как же тогда делать отверстия под них, если мы еще не знаем, какие там расстояния между креплениями?  
На слове “отверстия” Джон почему-то снова покраснел. И откуда в нем столько пошлости? Анхель, казалось, тоже смутился.   
\- Я не подумал. Надо сначала полки купить, да?  
\- Надо, - Джон мягко улыбнулся парню, ему нравилась и его безалаберность тоже.

Сам Джон, натренировавшись на двух квартирах, считал себя настоящим профессионалом во всем, что касалось ремонта. Он сам и ровнял стены, и клеил обои, и собирал мебель. Мелкий ремонт он тоже предпочитал делать сам. Ему не нравилось, когда в квартиру приходили мастера - чужие люди, альфы или беты. Джон в такие моменты чувствовал себя очень неуютно.   
\- А какие надо? - Анхель растерялся окончательно.  
\- Хотите, я схожу с вами в магазин? - предложил Джон. - Помогу выбрать.  
Все его планы на субботу летели к черту, но что такое уборка и стирка по сравнению с возможностью провести время с Анхелем. Домашними делами можно и завтра заняться, а вот альфа вряд ли завтра зайдет.   
\- Да! - Анхель радостно подпрыгнул на месте.  
Он поставил коробку на пол и, порывшись в стопке одежды, вытащил оттуда кошелек.   
\- Я готов.

На лифте они спустились в подвальный этаж, где находился гараж. Джон опять дышал через раз, и старался изо всех сил не слишком пялиться на альфу.  
Машина у Анхеля была дорогая. Джон не мог определить точно, что это была за модель (он никогда машинами не увлекался), но зато прекрасно понимал, что низкий спортивный автомобиль с кожаными сидениями по определению не может быть дешевым. Не к месту вспомнился тот альфа на машине с низкопрофильной резиной. Ситуация была иной, но как бы Джону хотелось, чтобы это было свидание.   
Анхель на выезде из гаража спросил:  
\- Куда ехать? Я в этой части города никогда не бывал, жил в пригороде. Где тут можно купить полки?  
\- Я тоже, - ляпнул Джон и тут же принялся себя поправлять, - раньше жил в пригороде, когда маленький был. В смысле, пока на работу не устроился... Тут направо, потом до конца улицы и налево. Там будет подходящий магазин.

Ну вот что он за идиот такой? Альфа же точно обиделся!  
\- Я не маленький, - тут же подтвердил его опасения Анхель, - мне девятнадцать, скоро двадцать будет. Но я живу с родителями. Только меня выгнали. Временно, я надеюсь, пока а-папочка не отойдет. Ну, или как получится.  
Забавно было слышать от взрослого альфы: “А-папочка”. Джон своих родителей называл подобным образом только в детском садике, а потом уже несолидно как-то было. А этот даже не задумывается, о чем говорит. И не стесняется. Сразу видно, что в семье теплые отношения. Интересно, что такого случилось, что его из дома выгнали? Что он мог натворить?

До магазина они добрались без пробок. Да и откуда им взяться в десять утра в субботу? Анхель вел себя, как ребенок. Он посмотрел полки, потом книжные шкафы, потом почему-то ушел к каким-то шкафчикам для ванной. Джону только и оставалось, что ходить за ним, как привязанному, да любоваться на идеальную поджарую задницу. Пошлые мысли возникали как-то сами собой. И Джон уже вовсю представлял себе, как он проделывает с Анхелем все то, что видел в порно-фильмах, и не по одному разу. На самом же деле даже дотронуться до Анхеля было бы уже прекрасно. Он бы смог жить воспоминаниями об этом долгое время. Он был готов каждое мгновение, проведенное с Анхелем, запомнить навсегда. И хранить их до конца жизни, перебирая в уме как самые бесценные в мире сокровища. Такого у него никогда не было и никогда не будет.

В какой-то момент Анхель увлекся, прибавил шагу и убежал слишком далеко, а Джон, пытаясь поспеть за ним, чуть было не налетел на семью с детьми, решившую в этот довольно ранний час тоже посетить мебельный магазин. Весьма немаленькое семейство: альфа, омега и трое детей бет в возрасте от десяти до пятнадцати лет - двигалось между рядов, толкая перед собой тележку. Альфа шел первым, периодически строго поглядывая на расшалившихся детей, справа от него вышагивал высокий, худой, но довольно сутулый омега, младшие члены семьи бегали по торговому залу с гиканьем и не обращали внимание на родителей. И всё было бы хорошо: Джон сумел вовремя остановиться, и столкновения удалось избежать, если бы омега не был бывшим одноклассником Джона. Вот уж встречи с кем ему бы хотелось избежать. Но, к сожалению, Алексис, его бывший одноклассник, уже заметил Джона и, наморщив лоб и, видимо, вспоминая, окликнул, подойдя поближе:  
\- Блэк. Ты ведь Джон Блэк?  
\- Э, да. Это я, - оставалось только надеяться, что они просто поздороваются и разойдутся. Меньше всего Джон хотел разговоров о том, как у кого сложилась жизнь. Из-за этого он даже на встречи класса не ходил, ну и еще из-за того, что друзей у него там не было. 

Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться, Алексис явно был настроен поболтать.  
\- Дорогой, познакомься, это мой одноклассник Джон. Джон, это мой муж Виктор и наши детки: Глоу, Санни и Шайн.   
Альфа как-то странно посмотрел на Джона. Впрочем, к подобным взглядам Джон уже привык. Омега его возраста, не носящий метку альфы, сразу вызывал нездоровый интерес и неодобрение. Но на миг ему показалось, что во взгляде альфы было что-то другое. Как если бы он вдруг увидел нечто особенно приятное, но недоступное. Джон, разумеется, не мог отнести это на свой счет. Так что решил, что не будет искать причин для странного поведения альфы.  
\- Алексис, у нас нет времени на пустую болтовню, - альфа отвернул голову в сторону, - нам еще за город ехать, родители нас ждут.  
\- Они подождут! - визгливо отрезал омега. - Твои родители сами виноваты, что пригласили нас в последний момент. Так что ничего страшного не случится, если мы с Джоном поболтаем пять минут. Как твои дела? Вижу, меткой ты так и не обзавелся?

Джон мысленно застонал. Как он и предполагал, Алексис, как и многие омеги до него, хотел самоутвердиться за его счет. Типа, они удачливые омеги, вступившие в брак и обзаведшиеся семьей, а Джон жалкий неудачник, вынужденный работать, чтобы прокормить себя. Им невозможно было доказать, что работать для омеги - это не позорно, а даже увлекательно, а семья и дети - хоть и важная часть жизни, но не единственная. Они с милыми улыбочками задавали вопросы, фальшиво-сочувственно кивали головой и говорили не отчаиваться, пропуская мимо ушей слова Джона о покупке квартиры, поездках за границу и карьерном росте. Джон их не винил, ведь их всех с детства учили, что роль омеги состоит в том, чтобы произвести потомство. Но и быть под обстрелом их острых язычков не любил. Тем более он не желал этого сейчас, когда Анхель мог в любой момент вернуться. Конечно, тот и так уже понял, что у Джона нет метки, но все равно не хотелось, чтобы он слышал, как Джона унижают.  
\- Нет, все по-прежнему, - Джон решил поскорее отвязаться от Алексиса, - альфы нет, в брак не вступил, детей тоже нет. А у тебя, как я посмотрю, трое очаровательных сорванцов и представительный супруг - поздравляю. А теперь прошу меня простить, у меня еще много дел.

Алексис изумленно вытаращил глаза. Его муж хмыкнул, но тут же наклонился и втянул носом воздух у макушки младшего сына, при этом как-то странно поглядывая на Джона.  
\- Джон, я нашел! - Анхель возник справа, как черт из табакерки. - Вот смотри! Идеальная полка!  
В руках у него находилась огромная книжная полка, судя по всему из настоящей древесины, а не из ДСП. И ценник на ней был соответствующий.   
\- Нет, нет и нет! - тут же переключился на него Джон. - Это, во-первых, слишком дорого, во-вторых, она точно не подойдет. В квартиру, где так много света, нужно что-то легкое, воздушное, и уж точно не это.  
\- Наверное, - Анхель с сомнением уставился на полку. - Но тогда ты выбирай! Я уже замучился.  
\- Сам же убежал черте-куда, - мягко пожурил его Джон, - пойдем вместе посмотрим, что там есть подходящее.  
Он обернулся и с извиняющейся улыбкой посмотрел на замершее семейство.  
\- Прошу прощения, но мне правда пора.  
\- Идите скорее, - поторопил его Виктор, - ваш альфа вас ждет.

Джон развернулся и пошел, до него даже не сразу дошло, что именно ему сказали. А когда дошло, то сразу захотелось вернуться и объяснить, что Анхель никакой не его альфа. Что Анхель запросто найдет себе омегу получше. Но их уже не было видно, а вернувшийся Анхель взял его за руку и решительно повел в нужную сторону. Похоже, он ничего не слышал. Оно и к лучшему.  
Ладонь у Анхеля была крупной и горячей. У Джона все замирало внутри от того, что он чувствовал. Этот красивый молодой альфа вел его за руку. Куда? Не важно! Да хоть на край света, главное, вместе.  
\- Это ничего, что я на “ты” перешел? - спросил Анхель, сворачивая в нужную сторону. - Мне кажется, так правильней.  
\- Ничего, - согласился с ним Джон и не смог сдержать улыбки.  
“Очнись, - взвыло благоразумие, - он ничего такого не имел ввиду. Повесь ему полки, и он думать забудет, как тебя зовут”.  
Но Джону было на это наплевать. Он стоял на пороге того возраста, когда у многих омег уже появляются внуки, и был намерен украсть у судьбы столько счастья, сколько сможет.

\- Пришли, - Анхель привел их туда, откуда они начали осмотр магазина.  
\- Верни полку на место, - посоветовал Джон, - а то решат еще, что ты её украл.  
\- Я похож на похитителя полок? - Анхель забавно подвигал бровями. - Или полочного фетишиста?  
Джон рассмеялся.   
\- Скорее на хулигана, который на спор с друзьями решил сделать какую-нибудь глупость.  
\- Это да, - Анхель повесил полку на место, - такое я могу.

\- Ты уверен, что тебе нужны именно полки? - Джон с сомнением прошелся вдоль стены, где были развешены образцы. - Может быть, лучше хороший рабочий стол? Чтобы там и полки были, и шкафчик, и место для работы за компьютером. У тебя же есть компьютер?  
\- Ноутбук, - подтвердил Анхель. - Ну, давай стол.  
Он снова взял Джона за руку, хотя никакой необходимости в этом не было. Вместе они перешли в соседнюю секцию. Там Джон быстро сориентировался и подобрал Анхелю недорогое рабочее место, рассчитанное на высокий рост альфы.  
\- Надо выписать и пойти оплатить, - Джон огляделся в поисках автомата самообслуживания, - а потом подъедем с обратной стороны магазина на склад, чтобы получить.   
\- Ага, - Анхель немного приуныл.  
\- Не переживай, - Джон по-своему интерпретировал грусть альфы, - я тебя не брошу, помогу собрать.  
\- Спасибо! - настроение у парня тут же скакнуло вверх.

Выбрав в каталоге нужный товар и распечатав накладную, Джон повел альфу к кассам.  
В утренние часы их работало всего две, но и в них не было покупателей. Подойдя к ближайшей, Джон протянул накладную кассиру-омеге.   
В последние несколько лет омеги стали чаще появляться среди обслуживающего персонала: официанты, продавцы, парикмахеры. Считалось, что омеги привлекают покупателей-альф (носителей кошелька), и те тратят больше, чем планировали. Джон был в корне с этим не согласен. Многие омеги шли на работу исключительно с целью найти себе супруга и работали спустя рукава, предпочитая тратить время на флирт с альфами, а не качественно выполнять свои обязанности. В данный момент он имел возможность наблюдать именно такой случай. 

Ещё на подходе к кассе он почувствовал запах и поморщился. Природа устроила так, что альфы чувствовали запах омег, а омеги - альф. Но кому-то этого показалось мало: были изобретены специальные ф-духи. Они усиливали естественный запах альф и омег и делали их более привлекательными в глазах противоположного пола. Правда, у ф-духов был один серьезный недостаток, поскольку запах был синтезирован искусственно, его ощущали не только те, на кого он был направлен, но и все окружающие. 

Вот и сейчас Джон легко уловил сладковато-терпкий аромат, который шел от омеги за кассой. Причем духов тот не пожалел. Запах чувствовался на значительном расстоянии. Омега был довольно юный, симпатичный, с большими голубыми глазами и сережкой в брови. Джон посмотрел на Анхеля и тяжело вздохнул. Вот сейчас молодой альфа отреагирует на манящий аромат и думать забудет про Джона.  
Кассир, завидев покупателей и разглядев в одном из них альфу, тут же бросил подтачивать ноготки и приветливо заулыбался.  
\- Здравствуйте, - он смотрел только на Анхеля, полностью игнорируя Джона.  
\- Здравствуйте, - спокойно ответил парень, не реагируя на оказываемое ему повышенное внимание. 

Он протянул накладную и достал кредитную карту. Джон мельком посмотрел на неё и не поверил своим глазам. Карточка была ни много ни мало платиновой. Хотя чего еще он мог ожидать от владельца таких шикарных апартаментов?  
Омега-кассир тоже заметил, какой карточкой платили за товар, и глаза его засияли, как звезды.  
\- Какое сегодня прекрасное утро, - кокетливо хлопая ресницами, произнес он и покрутил в руках кредитку, даже не думая проводить по ней оплату. Он улыбнулся и немного оттянул ворот майки под фирменным жилетом.  
\- Да, - спокойно согласился Анхель, - утро хорошее, и будет еще лучше, когда мы соберем стол.  
\- У вас переезд или ремонт? - омега неспешно достал терминал для оплаты и при этом так выгнулся, что стала видна полоска кожи между жилетом и джинсами в облипку.   
\- Переезд, - Анхель нахмурился и оглянулся на Джона.

Тот истолковал это по-своему. Ему намекали, чтобы он не мешал.  
\- Подожду у машины, - пробормотал он и, опустив глаза, попытался протиснуться мимо альфы к выходу.  
\- А это ваш отец? - омега наконец провел покупку по кассе, но карточку возвращать не спешил. - Вы совсем не похожи. В смысле, вы такой симпатичный, наверное, в своего отца-альфу пошли...  
\- Это, - рыкнул альфа, - мой муж! И вы себе позволили слишком много.  
Он прихватил проходящего мимо Джона за плечи и притиснул к себе. А сам перегнулся и нажал кнопку вызова администратора рядом с кассой.  
Омега смотрел на него обалдевшими глазами. Джон подумал, что его собственный взгляд в этот момент наверняка не менее шокированный. Анхель забрал оплаченный чек и неспешно убрал его в кошелек.

К кассе уже спешил полноватый бета, по пути промокая лысину платком.  
\- Михаэль, что опять случилось? - спросил он недовольно.  
\- Это не я! - возмущенно пискнул омега. - Это все он!  
\- Это я вас вызвал, - спокойно ответил на удивленный взгляд Анхель. - Скажите, политика вашего магазина позволяет кассирам использовать ф-духи и хамить клиентам?  
\- Нет, что вы! - бета всплеснул руками. - Ф-духи строго запрещены. Не говоря уже о хамстве.  
\- Тогда как вы объясните то, что от вашего кассира за километр несет половыми аттрактантами? - альфа давил на администратора, пользуясь преимуществом в росте.  
\- Михаэль! - возмущенно обернулся к нему бета. - Это уже не первый раз! Мое терпение иссякло! Это твой последний рабочий день!  
\- Да я капнул совсем немножечко! - омега вскочил со своего места и тоже принялся кричать. Охрана, стоящая у входа, подтянулась поближе, чтобы погреть уши. - Кто ж виноват, что этому, видите ли, не понравилось! Небось, импотент, поэтому и трахаешься со стариком, который тебе в отцы годится!

Джон, до этого против воли прижимавшийся к Анхелю и наслаждавшийся его запахом, не мог не прореагировать.  
\- Закрой рот, - рявкнул он зарвавшемуся омеге, - именно из-за таких как ты, нас, омег, ни во что не ставят! Неужели ты ни капли себя не уважаешь? Неужели использование фальшивого аромата и досужие домыслы о покупателях - это все, на что ты способен?  
\- Да много ты понимаешь! - у омеги из глаз брызнули слезы. - Я вообще не пахну! Как мне альфу искать? Я не хочу один остаться!  
Он рухнул обратно на свое место и горько разрыдался.

Администратор растерянно посмотрел на покупателей. Омега так отчаянно рыдал, что ругать его уже не получалось.   
\- Наверное, вам стоит отвести его в подсобное помещение и успокоить? - неуверенно предложил Анхель. Судя по всему, он тоже не ожидал, что все так получится.  
\- И дайте ему еще один шанс, пожалуйста, - попросил Джон, - поговорите с ним, может, он все поймет?  
\- Да-да, - администратор еще раз протер лысину платком, - от имени магазина приношу вам свои извинения. Пойдем, Михаэль, я тебе чаю заварю, некрепкого с сахаром, как ты любишь. Еще у меня вафельки есть.  
\- Ореховые? - всхлипнул омега, позволяя взять себя за плечи и повести в нужном направлении.  
\- Ореховые, - подтвердил бета, - а еще я расскажу тебе о программе помощи таким, омегам, как ты. У меня двоюродный брат так себе альфу нашел, живут душа в душу. Он как сыр в масле катается. У них уже семеро детишек, один другого краше.

Омега что-то ответил, но Джон уже не расслышал. Они переглянулись с Анхелем и пошли на парковку. Альфа и не подумал его отпустить, так и прижимал к себе за плечи. А у Джона даже в мыслях не было протестовать.  
\- Склад с другой стороны, - сказал Джон, когда они уселись в машину, - надо выехать, повернуть направо, и там будет знак.  
\- Ага, - Анхель повернулся к нему всем корпусом, не заводя автомобиль. - Прости, что я тебя там мужем назвал, просто меня бесят эти маленькие засранцы, которые считают, что мир вертится вокруг них из-за того, что они сладко пахнут. Захотелось поставить его на место. Хотя не думал, что так получится. Омега без запаха. Нелегко, наверное, парню приходится.  
\- Не то чтобы, - Джон пожал плечами, - так даже проще. Альфы меньше внимания обращают. Никто не приписывает твои ошибки или достижения твоему полу.  
\- Наверное, - Анхель удивленно посмотрел на него. - Ты не обиделся?  
\- Нет, - Джон покачал головой и опустил глаза. - Он правда так привлекательно пах?  
\- Пах, - согласился альфа, - ванилькой, мороженым, шоколадной крошкой. Я не любитель. А вот мой брат точно бы на слюну изошел. Он у нас сладкоежка.

Анхель завел машину, они поехали на склад.  
\- А сколько у тебя всего братьев? - решил поддержать беседу Джон. Все ж лучше, чем обсуждать жизнь омеги без запаха.  
\- Шестеро, - признался Анхель, - три беты, два омеги и альфа. Я второй по старшинству. Самому старшему, Жан-Полю - двадцать два, а младшему, Анри - только двенадцать. У нас дома шумно. Только Жан-Поль отдельно живет со своим омегой. А так мы все на шее у родителей. Ну и я там был до последнего времени, пока не попался.

Джону было ужасно любопытно, на чем мог попасться Анхель. Неужели наркотики? Как- никак, но с такой квартирой, машиной и платиновой картой он вполне себе представитель золотой молодежи. Но задавать такие вопросы было просто неприлично, поэтому он ограничился другими.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты испанец, а имена у братьев французские.  
\- Наполовину испанец, - пояснил Анхель, - о-папочка - француз, они с а-папочкой познакомились на отдыхе в детском лагере, когда обоим было по четырнадцать. С тех пор неразлучны. Ругаются, посуду бьют, кричат друг на друга и тут же мирятся. Не дом, а сплошной вулкан. У нас в семейке у всех взрывной характер, даже у бет. А для детей они имена выбирали по очереди. Так что у нас и испанские имена, и французские.  
\- Понятно.

Джон чуть завистливо вздохнул. Анхель отзывался о своих родственниках с большой теплотой. У Джона в семье такого никогда не было.  
Рабочий стол они получили очень быстро. Альфа не позволил Джону взять в руки ни единой детали, и сам перетаскал все доски в машину. Они, кстати, еле-еле туда поместились. Джон чувствовал себя ужасно смущенным, никогда прежде ему не запрещали что-то делать на основании того, что он омега. Анхель был непреклонен - омеги тяжести носить не будут. Джон смущался и краснел, но не спорил. Это оказалось ужасно приятно - быть беспомощным омегой под присмотром сильного альфы. Пускай это все было не всерьез. 

До дома они добрались быстро. Анхель перенес все детали будущего рабочего места в лифт, и они отправились наверх. Джон уже практически привык к запаху альфы. Теперь единственное, о чем он мог думать - это как он будет без этого запаха жить.   
\- Рабочее место лучше всего сделать здесь, - Джон указал на выбранную стену. Он уже понял, что Анхель сам не готов принимать подобные решения. Он ведь совсем домашний мальчик, видимо, привык, что в семье все решают взрослые.  
\- Хорошо, - альфа покивал головой и принялся распаковывать доски.  
\- Я же совсем забыл, - Джон хлопнул себя по лбу, - надо было еще купить тебе стул на колесиках.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Анхель улыбнулся, - я с кухни возьму. Она полностью обставлена. На первое время нормально будет, а потом купим.

Джон почувствовал себя польщенным от того, что его включили в будущие планы альфы.  
Вместе с тем ощутил зов природы. Проще говоря, ему очень нужно было сходить в туалет. Нет, потерпеть немного он мог, но явно не столько, сколько требовалось времени, чтобы собрать рабочий стол.

Перед ним встала серьезная дилемма. Попросить разрешения у Анхеля воспользоваться его уборной или придумать повод, чтобы посетить свою квартиру, и там облегчиться. Вот и смейся потом над шутками о глупых омегах. А оно оказывается вот как. Джону было неловко говорить Анхелю, что он хочет в туалет. Ведь тогда парень будет думать о том, чем Джон там займется. А одна мысль об этом заставляла Джона смущенно краснеть.   
Джон посмотрел по сторонам, можно было попытаться незаметно прокрасться в туалет, только бы понять, где он здесь.   
“Позорище, - мысленно ругал он себя, - да что в этом такого? Можно подумать, Анхель сам не...”  
Дальше думать он не смог. Смутился еще сильнее.

\- Ты что-то красный, - Анхель поднял голову. Он уже почти закончил разматывать и раскладывать детали будущего рабочего места, - не хочешь умыться?  
\- Хочу! - радостно подтвердил Джон.  
\- Это там, - Анхель махнул рукой в нужную сторону, - на двери водопадик.  
\- Спасибо, - Джон быстро направился в нужную сторону. 

Там он постарался поскорее справить нужду и на самом деле умылся. Ванная комната была красивой, на стенах: ярко-оранжевый кафель с синими бабочками. Джон с любопытством разглядывал и сантехнику, и шкафчики. Всё бы хорошо, но вот вода в унитазе так и не прекратила течь. Джон потеребил кнопку. Спустил еще раз, надеясь, что этим можно будет помочь делу. Но вода так и продолжала литься.  
\- Ты в курсе, что у тебя бачок течет? - спросил он, вернувшись в комнату.  
\- Ага, - Анхель пожал плечами, изучая инструкцию, - надо будет мастера вызвать.

Джон только головой покачал. Понятно, что парень из состоятельной семьи и денег считать не будет, но самому Джону было неприятно осознавать, что столько воды уходит впустую.  
\- Мне надо к себе, - сказал он, - взять кое-какие инструменты и перчатки.  
\- Ладно, - Анхель протянул ему связку ключей, - вот этот от лифта, без него на мой этаж не поднимешься.  
\- Я быстро, - заверил его Джон.

У себя он действительно быстро взял упаковку одноразовых латексных перчаток и несколько насадок для дрели, чтобы можно было использовать её как шуруповерт.  
Поднявшись наверх, он сразу проследовал в туалет. Там перекрыл воду, раскрутил крышку сливного бачка, слил из него воду и принялся изучать внутренности.  
Пришлось вытащить весь сливной механизм и аккуратно пристроить его рядом с крышкой на полу. 

\- Ой, а что это ты? - Анхель изумленно застыл на пороге.  
\- Сейчас посмотрю, что не так, может починить удастся, - ответил Джон, не поворачиваясь.  
Чувствовал он себя глупо. Действительно, что можно придумать умнее, чем заниматься починкой унитаза у малознакомого симпатичного альфы. Но он слишком привык все чинить своими руками, чтобы менять свои привычки сейчас.  
\- Помочь? - Анхель заглянул ему через плечо, с интересом разглядывая внутренности сливного бачка.  
\- Не надо. Снимать бачок я не собираюсь, а других тяжестей здесь нет.  
\- Ладно, - Анхель помялся, - я тогда что-нибудь перекусить пока приготовлю.

И он быстро ретировался на кухню.  
Джон вздохнул, поправил перчатку на правой руке и снова погрузил обе руки в бачок. Все оказалось довольно просто: резиновая прокладка на седле была установлена криво. Джон раскрутил гайку, поправил как надо и скрутил обратно. За счет маленького размера руки ему не понадобилось снимать бачок, он прекрасно удерживал все нужные детали и так. Потом он немного повозился, ставя на место сам механизм и прикручивая крышку обратно. Но зато, когда он снова пустил воду, уже ничего не текло.   
С чувством глубокого удовлетворения от хорошо выполненной работы он снял перчатки, вымыл руки и направился на кухню, откуда доносился божественный запах свежей выпечки.

\- Я тут пирожки на скорую руку приготовил, жареные с ягодами, - Анхель очень органично смотрелся в фартуке и с лопаточкой в руках. - Ягоды, конечно, мороженые, но все равно неплохо получилось. Садись за стол.  
\- Может, я чай налью? - предложил Джон, с удовольствием разглядывая румяные пирожки.  
\- Не стоит, мне самому сподручнее будет, - Анхель только рукой махнул, - не люблю с кем-то кухню делить.  
\- Ладно, - Джон присел на предложенное место.

Не то чтобы он очень рвался помочь, кухня не была его сильной стороной. Он умел готовить только самые простые и сытные блюда. Возможно, поэтому он так часто и ходил в кафе. Собственная стряпня не вызывала у него восторгов.  
Анхель же, наоборот, был на кухне как рыба в воде. Он то помешивал тесто, то ловко лепил из него пирожки, добавляя ложкой начинку. То переворачивал пирожки на сковороде, то аккуратной горкой складывал их на блюдо. При этом он умудрился заварить чай в специальном чайничке и расставить посуду.

\- Здорово у тебя получается, - похвалил его Джон.  
\- Еще бы! - Анхель резко обернулся к нему, и косички забавно качнулись. - Это школа папочки-омеги! Он же у нас настоящий шеф-повар в семейном ресторане! Мы когда мелкие были, он рожал через два-три года, ну и привлекал нас по мере возможности к готовке и уборке, чтобы хоть как-то себя разгрузить. Так что мы всему научились понемногу. Уборка - это не моё, а вот готовить я люблю. Думал даже пойти учиться на повара, но решил, что лучше оставить эту профессию бетам. Говорят, у альф из-за специй сильно обоняние страдает, если постоянно среди них работать. Так что я будущий историк. Профессия не самая популярная, зато на раскопки можно будет ездить! Мечтаю побывать на пирамидах в Латинской Америке, там все еще слабо изучено. Меня еще ждет мое великое открытие!

Джон улыбнулся, слушая амбициозного и смелого альфу. Он даже не сомневался, что Анхель, с легкостью закончив свое обучение, обязательно поедет на раскопки и найдет там что-то особенное. Хотелось, чтобы у парня все было хорошо, чтобы сбылись все его замыслы и мечты.  
\- Последний, - оповестил Анхель, выключая плиту и ставя блюдо с пирожками на стол. - Бери те, что справа, они уже должны были поостыть. Но все равно, наверное, еще горячие. Я, когда мелкий был, даже губы обжег, так хотелось пирожков с пылу с жару. О-папочка очень тогда на меня рассердился.   
\- Испугался за тебя, наверное, - улыбнулся Джон, положив один пирожок себе на тарелку и решив немного подождать, пока он остынет.  
\- И это тоже, - Анхель ухмыльнулся, - но в основном из-за того, что у нас был полон дом гостей, а а-папочке пришлось вести меня в травму и бросить и гостей, и мелких на мужа. О-папочка к нашему возвращению был просто в бешенстве.

Джон рассмеялся.   
\- У тебя очень красивая улыбка, - Анхель посмотрел на него с восхищением в глазах.  
\- Обыкновенная, - смутился Джон от такого комплимента и покраснел от удовольствия.  
\- Красивая, - возразил альфа, - ты, когда улыбаешься, как будто солнечней становится, глаза так и светятся.  
Джон покраснел еще сильнее, не зная, как отвечать на это.  
Чтобы хоть как-то замять наступившую неловкую паузу, он схватил пирожок и начал его быстро есть.

\- Ммм, и правда очень вкусно.  
\- Спасибо, - теперь пришла очередь Анхеля смущаться, - это я еще на скорую руку, было бы побольше времени, я бы столько всего вкусного наготовил. Я умею!  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - заверил его Джон.  
Они с удовольствием умяли больше половины пирожков. Беседа не то чтобы не клеилась, но в ней возникали неловкие паузы. Джон чувствовал себя так, будто идет по болоту, один неловкий шаг и он провалится в вязкую трясину, не имея возможности выбраться. Он ужасно боялся неаккуратным словом задеть Анхеля и из-за этого лишиться его общества. Сам же альфа, видимо, просто не знал, о чем говорить с тем, кто ему в отцы годится, поэтому по большей части отмалчивался, но все время смотрел на Джона.

После ланча Анхель загрузил посуду в посудомоечную машину, и они пошли в комнату.  
\- Так, - Джон поддернул рукава и взял в руки инструкцию, - для начала надо разложить детали, как тут указано.   
Это он благоразумно поручил Анхелю, а сам быстро изучил инструкцию. Дело пошло довольно споро: Анхель подавал нужные детали, Джон при помощи шуруповерта скручивал их друг с другом. Инструкция попалась вполне достойная, не предполагающая двойных трактовок. Так что меньше чем через два часа у стены стояло прекрасное рабочее место со столом и полками, на которых уже разместились книги. Конспекты Анхель спрятал в ящики, а свой ноутбук поставил на середину стола. 

\- Отлично получилось, - похвалил их обоих Джон.  
\- Ага, - парень расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
\- Ну, мне, наверное, пора, - как бы ни хотелось остаться, причин для этого больше не было, так что Джон постарался сам себя убедить, что пора идти.  
\- Останься! - Анхель бросился к нему и схватил за руку. Это место как будто сразу обожгло огнем, кожу приятно закололо.  
Джон молчал.  
\- Останься, давай спланируем, как тут все обставить! Пожалуйста! - альфа смотрел на него большими умоляющими глазами. Ну, разве можно ему отказать?  
\- Ладно, - Джон пожал плечами, стараясь не показать, как он рад возникшему поводу не уходить, - но тогда мне нужен мой ноутбук. У меня стоит пара программ, чтобы распланировать все в соответствующем масштабе.  
\- Конечно, - Анхель закивал. - А я пока смотаюсь в магазин и приготовлю нам обед, а потом все обсудим.

Было в этом что-то неправильное. Это ведь омегам полагалось кормить альф, но Джон был не против. Из рук Анхеля он бы съел что угодно, тем более, что парень действительно вкусно готовил.  
Пока Анхель ездил за продуктами, Джон сходил к себе за ноутбуком, неспешно успел обмерить всю квартиру, ввести параметры в программу и начать планировать, что, и в каком помещении можно устроить. Поскольку он не знал, сколько денег осталось у альфы, а судя по его оговоркам, парня выгнали из дома, так что средства вряд ли будут поступать ему на счет, Джон остановился на необходимом минимуме. Получилось всего две комнаты: гостиная, совмещенная с рабочим кабинетом, и спальня.   
Вернувшийся Анхель всецело одобрил концепцию и убежал на кухню, откуда вскоре потянулись восхитительные ароматы. Джон с грустью вспомнил советы омегам: не есть слишком много в присутствии альфы, чтобы не оставить о себе плохого впечатления, и тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что съест все, что положат ему на тарелку, если на вкус оно окажется хотя бы вполовину таким же приятным, как на запах.

Он прогулялся по сайтам мебельных магазинов, посмотрел, где есть скидки или распродажи, и более или менее распланировал возможные покупки. Он старался подобрать мебель с учетом того, что, когда Анхель будет обставлять остальную часть квартиры, она бы не пошла на выброс. Хотя тут предугадать было трудно.  
\- Все готово, - Анхель появился на пороге, снимая передник, - так что мой руки и идем есть.  
Обед оказался выше всяких похвал. И вкус, и запах, и даже сервировка. Анхель предусмотрел все. А блюда! Джон такие названия только в меню ресторанов читал, да и то не заказывал никогда, потому что было слишком дорого. Радушный хозяин дома поставил на стол бутылочку красного вина и, мотивировав свой поступок тем, что сегодня уже никуда не поедет, уговорил Джона распить с ним по бокалу. Джон сначала отказывался, потому что не очень любил алкоголь, но потом все же согласился. Вино под хорошую закуску пошло очень даже неплохо. Он и сам не заметил, как они прикончили бутылку. После обеда они устроились на матрасе, служившем Анхелю кроватью, с ноутбуком и выбирали мебель уже вместе. В какой-то момент даже здорово поругались из-за цвета дерева, но потом быстро помирились. Уже под вечер, после ужина, опять же восхитительно приготовленного Анхелем, Джон пригласил парня к себе. 

Разумеется, не из-за каких-то пошлых замыслов, а просто чтобы снабдить бедолагу комплектом постельного белья, подушкой и запасным одеялом. Джон хотел еще выдать ему свою пижаму, но Анхель сумел убедить его в том, что она на него не налезет.  
Расстались они на теплой ноте, даже обнявшись напоследок, договорившись, что утром продолжат заниматься ремонтом. Собственно, это был самый восхитительный день в скучной жизни Джона Блэка. И он не собирался это отрицать.

Утро встретило его легкой головной болью и звонком в дверь. Какое-то время он вообще не мог понять, что происходит, потом вспомнил все, устыдился, но, поскольку Анхель продолжал трезвонить в дверь, пришлось взять себя в руки и открыть.  
Альфа выглядел бодрым и счастливым. Вот и вся прелесть молодости. Полбутылки вина не вызвали у него похмелья, а возраст не заставил чувствовать каждую косточку в своем теле. Может, Джон и преувеличивал, но ему было довольно плохо.

Анхель мигом сориентировался, отправил Джона в душ, а сам принялся хозяйничать на чужой кухне. Сварил крепкий кофе, приготовил легкий завтрак. Джону только и оставалось, что поблагодарить и все съесть. После еды они отправились по мебельным магазинам. Оказалось, что Анхель с шести утра (вот неугомонный!) продумывал маршрут. Он хотел объехать все места с наименьшей потерей времени. Джону осталось только руками развести и со всем согласиться.  
Наверное, они представляли собой странную парочку: высокий, молодой, красивый, эмоциональный Анхель с рыжими косичками, забавно торчащими во все стороны, и пронзительными голубыми глазами и Джон - скучный, невыразительный омега среднего возраста без метки и запаха. Скорее всего, Джона даже не замечали рядом с таким эффектным красавцем альфой. Но Джону было все равно, главное, что его замечал Анхель. К сбивающему с ног запаху Джон уже почти привык и теперь мог определить, где находится альфа, даже не поворачивая головы. Джону импонировало то, как Анхель на него смотрит - с восхищением и уважением, как прислушивается к его словам, как идет рядом и берет его за руку, чтобы не потеряться в толпе. Финалом эмоционально-насыщенного дня стал целый ряд покупок и обещание Джона помочь все собрать. И, хотя Анхель вполне мог оплатить не только доставку, но и сборку мебели, ни один из них так и не поднял этот вопрос.

Вечером, прощаясь у порога квартиры Джона, Анхель предложил:  
\- Давай я завтра тебя подвезу на работу? Мне это все равно по пути в универ. А вечером заберу, только скажи, во сколько заканчиваешь.  
\- Да не надо, - попытался отказаться Джон, понимая, что приехав с альфой на работу, тут же станет главной темой досужих сплетников. И не важно, что основную массу работников составляли альфы и беты, как выяснилось, вопреки всем стереотипам, они были теми еще любителями перемыть косточки, - я сам доберусь. Здесь же совсем близко - двадцать минут на автобусе.  
\- Но я хочу! - Анхель, может и неосознанно, но повел себя как альфа. И, что удивительно, впервые это не вызвало у Джона ни отторжения, ни раздражения. Альфа недоволен? Значит надо сделать так, чтобы он стал доволен.  
\- Ладно, - Джон пожал плечами, стараясь не показать, как ему хочется во всем соглашаться с Анхелем, - как скажешь.  
\- Договорились! - Анхель обнял его на прощание и пошел к лифту. - До завтра!  
\- Пока! - махнул рукой Джон и, закрыв дверь, привалился к ней спиной.  
Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сказать: “Останься”.

Утром в понедельник Джон потратил много времени, придирчиво выбирая костюм и пытаясь уложить волосы так, чтобы не было видно седины. Мелькнула даже мысль сходить покраситься после работы, но Джон сумел убедить себя, что это глупо и красоты ему не прибавит.  
Костюмы у него были самые обыкновенные, простого кроя, без какой-либо вычурности или хотя бы изюминки, рубашки к ним тоже простых нейтральных цветов, в основном белые, голубые и серые, галстуки или однотонные, или в неброскую косую полоску. Ничего такого, что позволило бы Джону выделиться из толпы омег или привлекло к нему внимание. Впервые в жизни он был недоволен своим невзрачным, хоть и добротным гардеробом. В конце концов он устал мучиться выбором и просто остановился на костюме темно-серого цвета, белой рубашке и сером же галстуке. Серость - она и есть серость. К чему её украшать?  
\- Привет, меня зовут Джон Блэк. Я омега. Мне сорок лет и я девственник. Сегодня альфа с потрясающим запахом повезет меня на работу в своей красивой машине. Он младше меня на двадцать лет, настоящий красавец и очень вкусно готовит. Мне остается только вздыхать, глядя на него, и мечтать о несбыточном. Правда, я полный неудачник? Привет, Джон! Еще какой!

Уложив волосы как обычно - то есть, зачесав их назад, Джон съел свой традиционный завтрак и оделся. Он очень волновался и переживал. Что, если Анхель передумает его везти? Что, если он проспит? Что, если?.. Миллионы вопросов роились у Джона в голове. И он не мог найти себе места, вышагивая по своей небольшой квартире из угла в угол.  
Наконец в дверь позвонили. Джон бросился открывать, даже не спрашивая, кто там. На пороге стоял улыбающийся Анхель.

\- Доброе утро, - альфа зевнул, прикрывая рукой рот, - ты готов? Тогда поехали.  
\- Да, - Джон так нервничал, что даже не мог попасть ключами в замочную скважину. Анхель посмотрел на его мучения и, забрав ключи, сам закрыл дверь.  
В машине Анхель спросил:  
\- Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? Я тебя заберу.  
\- Не стоит, - Джону было ужасно неловко. Он совершенно не хотел утруждать альфу, - я и сам доберусь.  
\- Я заберу, - настоял Анхель. - А к твоему возвращению ужин приготовлю.  
\- Тебе разве в университет не надо? - строго уточнил Джон, который вспомнил, что молодой человек учится.  
\- Каникулы же, - Анхель хитро ему подмигнул, - так что у меня еще семь дней халявы, а потом опять придется вкушать гранит науки, предварительно тщательно его пережевав.  
Джон хихикнул.

\- Но ты не волнуйся, у меня занятия все равно позже начинаются, так что я смогу тебя возить. А заканчиваются около пяти.  
\- Я заканчиваю в шесть, - признался Джон.  
\- Отлично, - Анхель хлопнул в ладоши, - тогда и с обратной дорогой проблем не будет.  
Он подвез Джона до самого входа в бизнес-центр, где располагался офис. Они обменялись телефонами на тот случай, если придется изменить планы.  
\- До вечера? - спросил Анхель как-то немного застенчиво.  
\- До вечера, - улыбнулся ему Джон и с этой счастливой улыбкой отправился на работу.  
\- Кто это тебя подвез? - не успел Джон подняться на свой этаж, как к нему тут же подлетел Эван - молоденький секретарь-омега. Эван приходился то ли племянником, то ли еще каким-то родственником их директору. Как секретарь он был абсолютно бесполезен. К тому же не скрывал, что на работе ищет возможность устроить личную жизнь. Поэтому строил глазки любому альфе, попадавшему в поле его зрения, забывая про свои обязанности, за что регулярно получал выволочки от начальства. Но уволить его не представлялось возможным, поэтому весь офис терпел и молился, чтобы парень наконец уже нашел себе кого-нибудь, и у них появился бы нормальный секретарь. Потому что еще немного и фирме грозил информационно-канцелярский коллапс.

\- Это мой сосед, - спокойно ответил Джон, стараясь не выдать своего раздражения. Внутри всё в нем вопило: “Руки прочь! Это мой альфа!”  
\- Он альфа, да? - Эван мечтательно закатил глаза, не давая Джону пройти. - Точно ведь альфа. И машина такая... Ммм... Цвет, мощь! Этого года модель, между прочим. Хотя ты не разбираешься, конечно. Тебе это и не надо. Познакомишь?  
“Обойдешься!” - хотелось сказать Джону, но он не мог себе этого позволить.  
\- Посмотрим по обстоятельствам, - он наконец проскользнул мимо Эвана и поспешил к себе.

Переведя дух у себя в кабинете, Джон погрузился в работу с головой. Только по пути на обед он вспомнил, что Эван не только бестолковый секретарь, но и главный сплетник в их фирме. Все, кто был готов слушать, уже знали, что Джона на работу привез крутой альфа - его сосед, и что у Эвана с ним свидание. Последнее повергло Джона в шок. Хотя, зная Эвана, было удивительно, что тот еще не начал раздавать приглашения на свадьбу.  
Альфы на обеде вели себя немного странно. Они постоянно принюхивались и оглядывались. Будто бы не могли уловить запах.

\- Что это с ними? - спросил Энтони у Грегори.  
\- Тоже заметил? - уточнил тот. - Я еще в курилке приметил. Томас из производственного сказал, что, похоже, что кто-то тут течет, но использует подавители, вот альфам и бьет по обонянию. Течную омегу чуют, а кто это - определить не могут.  
\- Так Эван, вестимо, - Энтони с раздражением покосился на секретаря. Будучи организованной бетой, он терпеть не мог омегу, допускавшую неразбериху в документах.  
\- Да нет, не Эван, - Грегори покачал головой. - Этот бы не упустил возможность на неделю уйти на больничный за счет фирмы. Сам знаешь, ему только повод дай.  
\- Верно, - Энтони нахмурился, омег было всего семеро. - Так, откидываем Джона и Эвана. У нас всего пять кандидатов. Люк в положении, последнюю неделю дохаживает и в декрет. То есть - четыре. Крис брал больничный на течку в прошлом месяце, я точно помню, он мне тогда документы не успел подготовить. Так что - трое. Дерек, Йен и Дилан. Делаем ставки? Джон, ты с нами?

Джону было обидно, что его так легко откинули. Он, конечно, уже привык, что парни не считали его за омегу, он даже поощрял в них это, но все-таки такая бесцеремонность была ему неприятна.  
\- Я воздержусь, - отказался он, - правду мы вряд ли узнаем. В конце концов в отделе кадров есть график течек, так что провинившийся еще до конца дня получит законную выволочку.  
\- Я и забыл, - Энтони поморщился, - омеги - это всё-таки ужасно ненадежно. 

В конце обеда Джону пришла СМС. Он вначале не хотел смотреть, решив, что это очередная спам-рассылка. Но оказалось, что это от Анхеля.  
“Ты любишь спаржу?”  
Джон долго смотрел на экран, чувствуя как неудержимо краснеет. Такой простой вопрос вогнал его в краску и в ступор. Надо было что-то ответить. Простого “да” было бы достаточно. Но хотелось написать еще что-то. Как-то остроумно пошутить. Сделать что-то, от чего Анхель бы захотел написать ему ещё. Но в голове, как назло, не было ни одной стоящей идеи. Посоветоваться тоже было не с кем. В конце концов Джон просто набрал: “Люблю” и отправил, чуть не уронив дрожащими руками телефон на пол.

Следующая СМС настигла его уже в кабинете. Она коротко и ясно гласила: “И я люблю”. Джон глупо хихикнул, радуясь, как ребенок, что ему опять написали, и совершенно не представляя, что писать в ответ.   
Внезапно он осознал, что пытается кокетничать по телефону, как когда-то делали его одноклассники и одногруппники. Тогда ему всё это казалось глупым и бессмысленным. Ведь если есть, что сказать - скажи прямо. А сейчас он ёрзал на месте, пытаясь придумать, что же ответить и как продлить эту беседу.

\- Чему ты так радуешься, Блэк? - у Грегори была странная привычка обращаться ко всем по фамилии.  
\- У меня на ужин спаржа, - Джон не мог сдержать счастливой улыбки.  
\- И это повод для такой бурной радости? - удивленно протянул Грегори.  
\- А с чем спаржа? - встрял в разговор Энтони.  
\- Сейчас узнаю! - обрадовался хорошей идее для продолжения разговора Джон.

“А с чем спаржа?” - набрал он и принялся гипнотизировать телефон в ожидании ответа.  
Секунд через сорок он пришел.  
“С артишоками и тертым сыром. Семейный рецепт. Пальчики оближешь. Постараюсь не испортить”.  
Джону захотелось запрыгать на месте и захлопать в ладоши. Ему ответили! Его вечером кормят! Его чудесный альфа готовит ему ужин! Семейный рецепт!  
\- Кто это тебе готовит? - снова задал вопрос Грегори. - Неужели тот красавчик-альфа, о котором все только и судачат?  
\- Ну да, - Джон непонятно почему смутился и покраснел, и тут же принялся оправдываться, - я ему с ремонтом помогаю. Это так... В благодарность.  
\- То-то у тебя от этой благодарности уши горят и глаза блестят, - ехидно заметил Грегори, - даже на омегу стал похож.  
\- Отстань от парня, - шикнул Энтони, - не видишь, ему и без тебя нервно. Блэк, заканчивай давай свою любовную переписку, мне нужны цифры за прошлый квартал.  
\- Да, - кивнул Джон.  
Он быстро набрал.   
“Буду ждать вечера с нетерпением, чтобы попробовать”, - и попытался вернуться к работе.

Анхель больше не писал, но Джон то и дело поглядывал на телефон, надеясь на весточку от него.  
С работой не заладилось. Джон никак не мог на ней до конца сосредоточиться. Да что там! Даже усидеть на месте было непросто. Он несколько раз выходил на улицу под разными предлогами. Хотелось ходить, бегать, прыгать. Он просто не находил себе места. Хотелось самому позвонить Анхелю и услышать его голос. Он вел себя как самая обыкновенная омега из пошлых любовных романов и ужасно этого стыдился.

“Опомнись! - взывал к нему внутренний голос. - Он в два раза тебя младше! Когда тебе будет шестьдесят, ему только тридцать девять. Да и не смотрит он на тебя в этом смысле. Ты для него сосед и бесплатная рабочая сила. Парень кроме тебя и не знает никого. Из дома его выгнали. Он, небось, видит в тебе отца. А ты размечтался”.  
К сожалению, это было крайне похоже на правду. Джон был омегой и годился Анхелю в отцы. Не исключено, что тот и правда пытается подсознательно примерить на Джона образ своего о-папочки. От этой мысли Джон окончательно расстроился и даже наделал ошибок в расчетах. К счастью, вовремя все обнаружил и успел исправить, но хорошего настроения ему это не прибавило.

Эван поймал его прямо на выходе из кабинета по окончании рабочего дня. Джону даже показалось, что тот его караулил.   
\- Ну, - Эван нетерпеливо всплеснул руками, - ты готов? Ты обещал, помнишь?  
“Да чтоб тебе!”  
Джон уже и забыл о своем обещании познакомить Эвана с Анхелем. Даже не обещании, но, судя по виду Эвана, тот уже все решил за них обоих.  
Джон, скрипя зубами, пошел к выходу. 

Анхель уже приехал и теперь ждал, прислонившись к своему автомобилю и небрежно скрестив руки на груди.  
Джон сразу почувствовал его запах, хотя расстояние между ними было не менее пятидесяти метров. Аромат манил и влек. Эван тоже не остался равнодушным.  
\- А он ничего, - прошептал Эван, взяв Джона под руку, - даже лучше, чем мне показалось из окна.  
“Ничего?” - Джон изумленно глянул на идущего рядом парня.  
Да Анхель восхитителен! Идеален! Совершенен! Предел мечтаний!  
Хотя... возможно это так казалось только престарелым омегам вроде Джона. У синих чулков выбор небогатый. Им любой альфа сойдет.  
И всё же Джон смотрел на Анхеля и не видел в нем ни одного изъяна.  
Джон попытался понять, что молодой омега видит в Анхеле. Отличную фигуру, небрежно облаченную в самые простые джинсы и лонгслив? Забавную, в чем-то даже бунтарскую, прическу с торчащими во все стороны косичками? Стильную машину, в которых Джон никогда не разбирался? Или все решал этот восхитительный запах?

\- Привет, - сказал он, когда они с Эваном дошли до машины.  
\- Привет, - Анхель тепло улыбнулся Джону, даже не взглянув на стоящего рядом омегу.  
Эван тут же принялся щипать Джона за локоть.  
\- Это Эван, мой коллега, - пришлось тому представить парня.  
\- Привет, - Анхель лишь на секунду перевел глаза на Эвана и снова посмотрел на Джона, - мы едем? Ужин стынет.  
\- Едем, - улыбнулся Джон, отцепил Эвана от своей руки и сел в машину.

Отъезжая, он увидел лицо оставшегося на улице парня. Такой смеси изумления и негодования ему прежде видеть не приходилось.  
Дома Анхель только на минутку дал Джону зайти к себе переодеться и сразу потащил наверх, мотивируя все тем же остывающим ужином, который, конечно, нельзя было разогревать, потому что он был бы уже не таким вкусным и полезным.  
Спаржа с артишоками оказалась ужасно вкусной. Джон, который, как и большинство омег, был склонен к полноте, пытался удержать себя в рамках, но это было просто невозможно. Тем более, это альфа кормил его. Как тут можно было устоять?   
Анхель с явным удовольствием смотрел, как поглощаются плоды его кулинарных трудов.

\- Ты говорил, у твоего отца ресторан, - вспомнил Джон, - почему ты не пошел на повара? Мог бы заниматься семейным бизнесом.  
\- Ага, - рассмеялся Анхель, - так он меня и допустил в святая святых. Мой о-папочка омеганист. Причем очень активный. Я помню, как он раньше таскал меня и братьев на демонстрации и пикеты. Он яро борется за права омег. А а-папочка его в этом поощряет. Он говорит, что пусть лучше его омега продвигает в мир идеи равенства, чем засматривается на других альф. Они у меня ревнуют друг друга все время.

\- Омеганист? - Джон сильно удивился, раньше он омеганистов только по телевизору видел. - И его альфа поощряет это? Воистину, ты вырос в очень странной семье!   
\- Только не думай, что о-папочка притеснял меня или Анри, потому что мы альфы. Он любит всех нас одинаково. Даже близнецов, хотя они настоящие исчадия ада во всем, что касается проказ, - Анхель улыбнулся, видимо что-то вспоминая, - просто он хочет, чтобы его сыновья-омеги выросли такими же свободными омегами, как он сам. Так что ресторанный бизнес отойдет Эмилио и Марселю. Марсель вроде и не против, ему нравится готовить, но вот руководить рестораном у него получится вряд ли. Он вообще из кокетливых омег, ориентированных на семью. О-папочка этому совсем не рад. Зато Эмилио серьезный, даже на бету иногда походит. Так что вместе они, вполне возможно, смогут чего-то добиться. У нас вообще чокнутая семейка. За столом о-папочка любит рассказывать о том, какие еще несправедливости остались в мире. Например, ты знал, что в странах Востока и Южной Азии омеги вынуждены ходить в отдельные от альф и бет туалеты? А в некоторых заведениях общего пользования даже нет туалетов для омег. И на дверях висит знак с перечеркнутым омегой, означающий, что им туда вход запрещен. Где-то омеги не могут голосовать, а где-то у них бюллетени для голосования другого цвета. И голос одного альфы приравнивается к голосам четырех омег. Или в некоторых странах омеги не могут иметь в собственности дом или машину. В одиннадцати странах омегам не дают получить водительские права из-за их “чрезмерной эмоциональности, способной привести к возрастанию опасных ситуаций на дорогах”. В двадцати пяти - омеге не продадут противозачаточные, если у него менее трёх детей. А высшее образование? Ты знаешь, что…

Джон диву давался. Он смотрел на Анхеля и поверить не мог, что слышит это от альфы. Джон вырос в консервативной семье. Его отец-омега всегда доносил до сыновей, что альфы важнее и лучше омег. Альфы выносливей, они больше зарабатывают, они заслуживают уважение уже одним тем, что они альфы. И задача омеги найти себе альфу и прожить жизнь за его спиной в комфорте. Альфой можно незаметно управлять, наводя его на правильные мысли. Но никогда не спорить с ним всерьез. Принимать его решения. Жить на вторых ролях.

И вот сейчас Анхель, молодой альфа нового поколения, рассказывал Джону о том, как он возмущен творящейся в мире дискриминацией. А Джон мучительно давил в себе желание согласиться с тем, что омеги за рулем и правда - стихийное бедствие. И ему было стыдно. Потому что он знал, что это не правда. Статистика показывала, что альфы и беты попадали в аварии ничуть не реже. Но шутить и издеваться было принято именно над омегами. Весь интернет пестрил роликами, высмеивающими только омег. Даже выражение было устойчивое «Водить, как омега», означавшее хаотичную и неуверенную езду. Как тут не начать верить, что именно омеги - корень всех бед на дорогах?

\- … и этот отвратительный уточняющий параграф в закон о вождении, который сейчас пытается протащить консервативная партия? - Анхель раскраснелся, глаза у него горели. - Который запрещает беременным омегам водить? И это в двадцать первом веке! В нашей прогрессивной стране! Неужели парламентарии считают, что беременным омегам лучше передвигаться на общественном транспорте? Ведь деньги на такси есть далеко не у всех. Или закон, по которому родители за рождение беты получают в два раза меньше денег от государства, чем за альфу или омегу? А ведь беты - это половина доходов этой страны! Что за отвратительное отношение?  
\- То есть ты борешься не только за права омег, но и за права бет? - улыбнулся Джон.  
\- Я не борюсь, - смутился парень, - это все о-папочка. Если бы не он, я ведь тоже мог вырасти таким высокомерным ублюдком, который считает, что он лучше других только потому, что у него на члене узел набухает! Ой, прости!  
Анхель смутился и прикрыл рукой рот.

\- Ничего страшного, - заверил его Джон, - я рад, что ты таким не вырос. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы беты боролись за свои права.  
\- Ну, они и не борются, им все равно. Кроме того - это в какой-то мере борьба за права омег. Знаешь, сколько абортов происходит только из-за того, что родители узнают, что ждут бету? А ведь это вредит организму омеги! Пока общество не будет одинаково относиться ко всем своим членам, ситуация не изменится.  
\- Да, - согласился Джон, он знал, что один из его братьев сделал аборт, когда узнал, что ждет бету. И хотя Джон признавал святое право омеги на то, чтобы распоряжаться своим телом по собственному усмотрению, причина для аборта всегда казалась ему неуважительной.  
\- Я загрузил тебя, да? - Анхелю явно было неуютно.  
\- Ну что ты, наоборот, я рад, что ты такой… неравнодушный. Чем больше будет такой молодежи, готовой отстаивать не только свои интересы, но и интересы других, тем лучше, - Джон потянулся и погладил Анхеля по руке.  
Анхель ответил ему пожатием.

Потом они собирали кровать. Это было увлекательно в первую очередь потому, что инструкция была на всех языках кроме нужного. В интернете тоже не нашлось никакого пособия, которое могло бы помочь. Так что они действовали на свой страх и риск. Так и провозились до самой ночи. Но кровать всё-таки собрали.  
\- Ух, - Джон вытер со лба выступивший пот, - это был очень интересный опыт. Но я бы не рискнул его повторить. Помочь тебе положить на неё матрас?  
\- Я сам, - отрицательно покачал головой Анхель, - он тяжелый.  
\- Тогда я домой, - Джон с сожалением встал с пола, сходил на кухню, где остались его пиджак и галстук.  
\- Я завтра могу отвезти тебя на работу? - спросил Анхель у самого лифта.  
\- Конечно, - заверил его Джон, - если ты этого хочешь.  
\- Хочу! - пылко отозвался альфа.  
\- До завтра, - Джон протянул Анхелю руку, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться к нему. Но тот с характерной для него порывистостью стиснул Джона в объятиях и долго не отпускал.  
\- До завтра, - сказал он, наконец разжимая руки.

К себе Джон вернулся в приподнятом настроении, даже скорее какой-то эйфории. Он быстро принял душ и не удержался, чтобы не приласкать себя, думая об Анхеле. О его фантастическом запахе, длинных крепких пальцах, физической силе, улыбке. Оргазм, скрутивший Джона, был силен. Он даже почувствовал, как сжимается анус, хотя обычно, кончая, испытывал удовольствие только в области члена. Совершенно вымотанный произошедшим он лег спать и проспал всю ночь без сновидений.  
Утром в душе он опять предался мастурбации, хотя совершенно этого не планировал, да и времени на это у него не было. К счастью, как и вчера, времени, чтобы кончить ему понадобилось совсем немного. Быстро перекусив и одевшись, он принялся ждать Анхеля, который не замедлил появиться. После короткого обмена приветствиями они спустились вниз.

\- Я тут шарлотку вчера приготовил, - Анхель протянул Джону контейнер, - может, возьмешь на работу? Чаю попьешь?  
\- Спасибо, - Джон неловко забрал контейнер из рук альфы, - ты что, вчера сразу не лег? Я так вымотался, что моментально уснул.  
\- А мне не спалось, - Анхель завел автомобиль, - мысли всякие бродили, да и неуютно как-то, я похоже уже привык спать на полу. Так что встал и приготовил. Папочкин метод приведения нервов в порядок. Он когда психует - у нас на столе всегда какие-то экзотические блюда, требующие многочасовой готовки. Зато и правда помогает успокоиться.

\- Надо взять на заметку. А я, когда нервничаю, люблю белье гладить. Тоже помогает. Только обычно у меня нет нужного количества белья.  
Так, в разговорах ни о чем, они доехали до работы Джона.  
\- Вечером заберу тебя. Хорошего рабочего дня, - Анхель снова обнял Джона и долго не отпускал. Но Джон и не думал возражать. Он был бы не против, если бы Анхель не отпускал его вовсе.  
\- Привет-привет, - ехидно поздоровался с ним Грегори, - поздравляю, ты теперь притча во языцех. Ты и твой альфа, конечно же.  
\- Он не мой, - настороженно ответил Джон, идя к своему месту.   
Контейнер с шарлоткой он пристроил на подоконник за жалюзи.

\- А Эван утверждает, что твой. Знаешь, что он о нем сказал? Что это альфа-геронтофил! Потому что предпочел уже такого немолодого тебя, такому юному ему. Кстати, он очень удивился, когда узнал, что тебе сорок, он-то считал, что не больше тридцати двух. Рад, что так хорошо сохранился?  
\- Мне всё равно, - пожал плечами Джон, хотя в душе закипел. Хотелось вот так сразу встать и пойти прочистить Эвану мозги, чтобы не смел распускать слухи об Анхеле.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, - хитро улыбнулся Грегори, - хотя я бы на твоем месте…  
Хорошо, что вовремя появившийся в кабинете Энтони избавил Джона от необходимости выслушивать коллегу и дальше. Неизвестно на сколько бы хватило его сил.  
На обеде стало ясно, что уже весь офис в курсе случившегося. Причем версии были одна фантастичнее другой. Джон, конечно, уже привык, что в их коллективе сплетни - это одно из главных развлечений, но, впервые попав в главные персонажи досужих домыслов, мечтал скорее оттуда исчезнуть.

На него смотрели, хорошо еще пальцем не тыкали. Его обсуждали. Эван выглядел ужасно довольным. Как будто вытянул счастливый билетик в лотерее. Хотя Джон не понимал, что тот надеется выиграть, ведя себя таким образом. Потом, наконец, до Джона дошло. Эван таким образом компенсировал свою неудачу. Делая из Джона еще большего неудачника. Благодаря стараниям Эвана, чуть ли не пол-офиса считала, что Джон встречается со школьником, да еще и приплачивает ему за это деньги.  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Джон решил сам написать сообщение Анхелю.

“Что будем собирать сегодня вечером?”  
Анхель ответил почти сразу.  
“Наверное, шкаф для одежды. Надоело, что вещи лежат на полу. Все время о них спотыкаюсь”.  
Надо было что-то ответить. Джон мучительно заозирался по сторонам. Второй раз заводить разговор про ужин не хотелось. А никакие другие темы, как назло, в голову не приходили.  
“Надо обязательно купить тебе компьютерный стул”.  
Наконец придумал он и выдохнул. Энтони и Грегори цепко следили за ним и тихо посмеивались между собой.  
“Можно заехать после твоей работы, если ты не устанешь”.  
“Не устану. Давай заедем”.  
“Ок, тогда я в интернете посмотрю”.  
Джон подумал еще немного и написал.  
“Закажи доставку на дом, чтобы не тратить время. Кто знает, сколько мы будем собирать шкаф?”  
“Так и сделаю. Спасибо за совет”.

На этом беседу пришлось прервать, потому что время обеда закончилось. Но Джон вернул утраченное было самообладание и с легким сердцем вернулся к работе.  
Ближе к трем часам дня Джон вспомнил о шарлотке.  
\- Может быть прервемся и попьем чаю? - предложил он.  
\- Дельная мысль, - Энтони оторвал взгляд от экрана и потянулся, - а то у меня скоро мозги закипят. Грегори, ты с нами?  
\- Да я, в принципе, тоже “за”.  
Беты шустро поставили чайник, достали чай, кофе и сахар.  
\- У меня шарлотка есть, - скромно произнес Джон и достал контейнер.

Когда они открыли крышку, то даже беты не смогли сдержать восторженных возгласов. Шарлотка выглядела и пахла изумительно.  
\- Боже, Джон, - восхитился Грегори, - какие еще таланты ты от нас скрываешь? У меня слюна от одного аромата течет.  
\- Это не я, - Джон аккуратно достал произведение кулинарного искусства и положил его на тарелку, - это Анхель меня угостил.  
\- Твой альфа - мой новый бог! - Энтони достал нож и сам принялся нарезать пирог на кусочки.  
\- Он не мой, - тихо и как-то неуверенно поправил его Джон, - мы знакомы-то всего четыре дня.  
\- Не имеет значения, - Грегори, не дожидаясь пока закипит чайник, схватил кусочек и принялся жевать, - ммм… не вздумай его упустить.   
\- Вкуснотища, - подтвердил Энтони, последовав примеру коллеги.

Джон хотел продемонстрировать терпение, но шарлотка пахла так вкусно, что удержаться не было никаких сил. Он тоже взял кусочек и отправил его в рот.   
Это было неописуемо. Нежное тесто буквально таяло на языке, а яблоки придавали вкусу завершенность.   
\- Официально заявляю - это самая вкусная шарлотка в моей жизни! - сказал Грегори после второго или третьего куска. - У моих родителей яблоневый сад! Я знаю сто блюд из яблок или с яблоками. Но это просто шедевр.  
\- Угу, - Энтони всем видом показывал, что он тоже так считает, но набитый рот мешал ему выражать свои мысли вслух.  
Джон смущенно улыбался, как будто это его хвалили. Он мысленно представлял, как вечером расскажет Анхелю, какой фурор произвела его шарлотка.  
От немаленького пирога трое мужчин, каждый из которых искренне считал себя равнодушным к сладкому, не оставили и кусочка.

Вечером, поедая на кухне у Анхеля очередной вкуснейший ужин, Джон заметил:  
\- Раскормишь ты меня, придется гардероб менять и штаны расставлять.  
\- Нет, - возразил тот, - я готовлю только сбалансированную пищу! В шарлотке вообще сахара совсем немного. Там просто само тесто сладкое…  
\- Да я не против, - успокоил его Джон, - я так вкусно в жизни не ел. Твой отец много теряет, что не берет тебя в свой семейный бизнес. А второй отец, он чем занимается? Ты не говорил.  
\- У него своя фирма по строительному альпинизму. Но там мне тоже ничего не светило. Это однозначно вотчина близнецов. А я выше сорокового этажа неуютно себя чувствую. Так что пришлось искать свою стезю.  
\- Они у тебя очень разносторонние, - заметил Джон, - родители, я имею в виду.   
\- Ага, - Анхель горделиво вскинул голову, - а еще активные, любят спорт. И начитанные. Хотя я не объективен - это же мои родители! Но я серьезно тебе говорю, они самые лучшие! Вот увидишь, они тебе очень понравятся.  
\- Мне? - удивился Джон.  
\- Ну да, - Анхель смешался, - я тебя с ними обязательно познакомлю, когда мы помиримся с а-папочкой… Скоро, я надеюсь. Обычно он быстро отходит, но тут как-то не очень…

Джон еле сдержал желание выспросить, в чем же суть конфликта между альфами двух поколений. Он бы год жизни отдал, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
После еды они опять собирали мебель. Шкаф был многосекционный. Джон всегда о таком мечтал, но в его квартире он бы попросту не поместился. А у Анхеля с его просторными и светлыми комнатами шкафу было самое место.   
Как Джон и ожидал, на шкаф ушло все время, и им даже не удалось собрать его до конца. Но часы показывали далеко за полночь, поэтому пришлось сворачивать бурную деятельность.  
Отчаянно зевая, Джон сказал:  
\- Пожалуй, мне пора, а то завтра на работу не встану. Боюсь, что сборка мебели вряд ли будет достойной причиной для прогула.  
\- Останься!

Джон замер на полушаге.   
\- Что? - он потер глаза кулаками, хотя объективно надо было бы прочистить уши.  
\- Останься у меня, - твердо повторил Анхель. - Кровать теперь есть. Я тебе утром завтрак приготовлю, чтобы ты мог подольше поспать.  
\- Не стоит, право, - Джон почувствовал себя смущенным, - это неудобно, да и не нужно.  
\- Нужно. И удобно, - теперь Анхель уже не просил, он настаивал на своем. - Иди в душ, там есть чистое полотенце в шкафу. Я возьму твои ключи и схожу вниз за пижамой.  
Джон почему-то и не вздумал сопротивляться. А послушно пошел принимать водные процедуры.   
Уже стоя под горячими струями и намыливая свое тело, он осознал, что, оставшись в квартире Анхеля, он весь пропахнет его запахом, и тут уже никому не докажешь, что они просто… Кто? Соседи? Друзья? Знакомые? Просто никто друг другу.

Пижама появилась на крючке, пока Джон мылся. Как Анхелю удалось незаметно проникнуть в ванную и так же незаметно её покинуть - оставалось загадкой. Джон без труда нашел нераспакованную зубную щетку и позволил себе ею воспользоваться.  
Анхель встретил его сразу за дверью, как будто караулил.  
\- Спать? - чуть заискивающе спросил он.  
\- Я все еще могу пойти к себе, - напомнил Джон, - тебе совершенно не обязательно…  
\- Не можешь, - тут же последовало возражение, - я хочу, чтобы ты оставался рядом со мной. Иди ложись.  
Джон послушно пошел в спальню и забрался под одеяло.  
\- А как же ты? - вспомнил он.  
\- А я посплю в гостиной на полу, - отмахнулся Анхель, - мне не привыкать. На раскопках вообще на голой земле спим.  
\- Это неправильно, - забеспокоился Джон, - получается, я тебя из собственной кровати выжил. Тут же много места, можем устроиться рядом.  
Анхель дернулся и распахнул глаза.  
\- Можем, - осторожно согласился он, - я только еще кое-что должен сделать. Так что ты спи, а я приду, когда закончу.

\- Не выспишься ведь совсем, - Джон улыбнулся немного укоризненно.  
\- Ничего, - заверил его парень, - тебя утром отвезу, вернусь и лягу спать.  
\- Как знаешь. Все равно не сиди долго.  
Джон был уверен, что не сможет сразу заснуть на новом месте. Но аромат альфы укутал его, как кокон, и уже через минуту Джон крепко и сладко спал.  
Утром его разбудил восхитительный запах оладьев.  
\- Пора вставать, - Анхель стоял на пороге спальни, одетый в свой передник.  
\- Сколько время? - Джон резко сел, вспоминая, что остался ночевать у альфы.  
\- До выхода еще почти сорок минут, - успокоил его Анхель, - иди в душ. Я уже сходил к тебе и принес костюм… и всё остальное. Так что не стоит терять время. Завтрак почти готов.

Джон мылся не долго. Он пребывал в некотором шоке от самоуправства альфы и от его скрупулезности: Анхель не постеснялся влезть в его комод и принести трусы и носки. Костюм он выбрал просто ужасный, Джон даже не мог вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах его купил. Клетка! О чем он только думал? Несколько оттенков серого, клеточка средней величины - это все было слишком импозантно для такого бесцветного омеги, как он. Рубашку Анхель взял черную, а галстук зеленый. Джон вообще был не в курсе, что у него есть такой.   
Одевшись и рассмотрев себя в зеркало, Джон был вынужден признать, что всё не так плохо, как казалось ему в мыслях. Костюм сидел хорошо, клеточка не била по глазам, да, необычно, но ничего криминального, галстук подчеркивал цвет глаз. 

\- Так я и знал, что тебе пойдет, - самодовольно заявил Анхель, увидев его на кухне.  
\- Мне неуютно, - признался Джон, - не люблю этот костюм - он слишком вычурный.  
\- И ничего не вычурный, - Анхель поставил перед ним чашку чая и тарелку с оладьями. Потом пододвинул три разных соусника, - тебе вообще лучше носить что-то такое, нестандартное, подчеркивая индивидуальную красоту.

\- Индивидуальная красота? - усмехнулся Джон. - Это что-то вроде аналога из мира моды для фразы «альтернативно одаренный»?  
\- Зря ты так, - Анхель был непреклонен, - ты очень интересный. Просто твоя внешность требует правильной подачи. Прическа, костюм, аксессуары. С их помощью можно каждый раз создавать твой образ с нуля, при желании меняя его кардинально. Поверь мне, быть таким намного лучше, чем одним из тех красиво-карамельных омег, которым всю жизнь приходится придерживаться одного стиля, потому что другое им не идет.  
\- Откуда такие познания в омежьей красоте? Я имею в виду, альфы обычно не смотрят на омег с этой точки зрения. Не с точки зрения альфы, я имею ввиду, - Джон с удовольствием уплетал оладушки за оба уха, щедро поливая их кленовым сиропом.

\- Это всё о-папочка. Он считает, что омеги, которые снимаются для гламурных журналов, все как один несчастны, потому что являются заложниками своей внешности и из-за этого теряют собственную индивидуальность. Мы пару раз ходили пикетировать редакции этих изданий. Весело было. Мне даже школу разрешили прогулять. Точнее о-папочка разрешил. А потом обоим влетело от а-папочки.  
Анхель рассмеялся и Джон вместе с ним.  
\- Поел? Тогда поехали, время поджимает. Я тут еще вафли приготовил, возьмешь?  
\- Спрашиваешь, - усмехнулся Джон, - ты так готовишь, что тебе отказать невозможно!   
\- Приятно слышать, - Анхель посмотрел на него как-то по-особому.

Уже у офиса он предупредил.   
\- Мне надо сегодня в универ заехать, расписание посмотреть, книги взять, может быть. Но я тебя все равно заберу. Только не факт, что с ужином получится успеть.  
\- Не беда, - заверил его Джон, - закажем пиццу, чтобы не тратить время зря. Напиши мне, что у тебя там с расписанием, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - просиял Анхель.  
В офисе коллеги почему-то не стали доставать Джона расспросами об альфе. Просто оба синхронно вздохнули и сделали какие-то загадочные лица. Джон посчитал за благо не развивать эту тему. 

День прошел хорошо, Анхель несколько раз писал, жалуясь на неудобное расписание или присылая забавные названия учебников.  
За полчаса до конца рабочего дня он позвонил.  
\- Да? - Джон вышел в коридор, чтобы поговорить без свидетелей.  
\- Слушай, тут такое дело, - начал Анхель, - я в аварию попал.  
\- Какой ужас! С тобой все в порядке? Где ты?  
\- Нормально все. Так, чуть-чуть ударился головой об руль. Меня тут один придурок “догнал” на светофоре. Короче, пока сюда доберется полиция, пока все оформят… Джон, я боюсь, что не успею забрать тебя.  
\- Ничего страшного, - отмахнулся Джон, - ты главное съезди в больницу обязательно. Голова - это не шутки!  
\- Съезжу, но только если ты пообещаешь мне позвонить, когда доберешься до дома.  
\- Хорошо. Конечно. Может, мне приехать к тебе в больницу?  
\- Не стоит, - Анхель сделал небольшую паузу, - ничего страшного не произошло. Я уже вызвал страховую. Машину в ремонт отправлю. Сам на такси доберусь до дома. И так тебе ждать придется. Ты лучше, и правда, закажи пиццу на дом.

До конца рабочего дня Джон не находил себе места от беспокойства. Он то думал поехать к Анхелю в больницу, то собирался ехать домой и оттуда звонить парню. Ясно было одно, он хотел лично увидеть Анхеля, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.   
Домой он добирался, как в тумане. И поэтому не обращал внимания на поведение окружающих. Но если бы обращал, то обязательно заметил, что практически все альфы и в автобусе, и на улице так или иначе уделили ему внимание. Кто-то даже подошел познакомиться, но Джон не понял, что с ним заигрывают, потому что все его мысли были только об Анхеле.

Едва закрыв за собой дверь, он тут же принялся звонить парню.  
\- Ты где? Давай я приеду?  
\- Я еще в больнице, - устало отозвался Анхель, - похоже, что останусь здесь на ночь. Приехал о-папочка и навел тут шухер. Так что меня кладут на обследование на сутки. И вместо тихого вечера за пиццей, я буду питаться больничной едой и сдавать дурацкие анализы. Они даже сперму заставили сдать! Она-то им зачем? И какое это имеет отношение к удару головой? Хорошо еще, что а-папочка в Испании, он вообще знатный паникер, меня бы на месяц уложили в больницу. А так есть шансы, что все-таки выпустят завтра. Я так и знал, что универ - это зло! Съездил, называется, расписание посмотреть…  
Джон стоял, прислонившись к двери, и до боли сжимал трубку в руке. Ему так сильно хотелось быть рядом с Анхелем, что от этого было даже больно. Он очень хотел быть рядом, держать за руку, слышать голос, чувствовать запах. Но все, что у него было - это телефонный разговор.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал он, проглотив комок в горле, - хорошо, что приехал твой отец, мне так спокойнее, ты под присмотром. Зато мы будем знать, что с тобой точно все в порядке. Я очень испугался, когда ты сказал, что попал в аварию.  
\- Испугался? Черт! Прости! Я не собирался тебя пугать! Да тут вообще мелочь: одна шишка и царапина, даже швов не стали накладывать. Не расстраивайся. Эта ерунда яйца выеденного не стоит. О черт! Джон, прости, тут пришли меня забрать на МРТ. Я тебе еще вечером позвоню, чтобы спокойной ночи пожелать!   
\- Хорошо.

Джон нажал на отбой и сполз по двери на пол. Он подтянул колени к груди и обнял себя за плечи. Наверное, так себя чувствуют наркоманы во время ломки. Все существо Джона стремилось к Анхелю, его так сильно не хватало. Хотелось быть с ним. Так сильно хотелось. Ему не хватало Анхеля Ларраньяги в крови, в воздухе, под кожей.   
Разумеется, ни о каком ужине не могло быть и речи, Джону бы кусок в горло не полез. Вместо этого он решил заняться какими-то простыми бытовыми делами, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Поставил стирку, протер пыль, полил цветы. Но время двигалось катастрофически медленно, а он смотрел на часы каждые пять минут, что не прибавляло ему спокойствия.  
В конце концов он решил провести обработку спреем-подавителем. После встречи с Анхелем в Джоне проснулись самые низменные инстинкты, он часто ходил возбужденным, не то чтобы он верил в возвращение течек, но иногда ощущал пульсацию в анусе и желание быть наполненным. Так что не мешало бы подстраховаться на всякий случай.

В ванной Джон разделся, принял душ со специальным щелочным мылом, аккуратно сбрил легкую растительность в паху. У омег вообще волосяной покров был менее густой, чем у альф и бет, а сами волоски тоньше. Потом Джон достал бутылочку с распылителем, потряс её и принялся наносить спрей. Следовало обработать пах, под коленями, сгибы локтей, запястья, подмышки, поясницу, за ушами и затылок по линии волос.   
Жидкость, впитываясь, оставляла малоприятное ощущение сухости, некоторые омеги даже жаловались, что обработанные участки начинали шелушиться. Джон не страдал ни от чего подобного, но признавал, что возникающие ощущения нельзя было назвать приятными. Подождав, когда все подсохнет, он оделся и пошел заварить себе чаю. Не потому, что хотел пить, а потому, что не мог усидеть на месте.

Джон еще помнил те времена, когда спреем приходилось пользоваться каждый день, а иногда даже по нескольку раз в день, бедным омегам приходилось срываться в туалет, под понимающими взглядами окружающих. Но прогресс не стоял на месте. Спрей-подавитель нового поколения появился одновременно с ф-духами, тогда многие СМИ видели в них прямых конкурентов и предрекали победу то одному товару, то другому. Но время рассудило иначе, в обиходе прижились оба. Возможно, скоро появится еще более простое и универсальное средство. Хотя многие консерваторы считали, что омеги не должны скрывать или подменять свой запах, что это разрушает устои, на которых зиждилось их общество. К счастью, сторонников у них с каждым годом становилось все меньше. Молодежь смотрела на мир иными глазами и шла по пути прогресса, не взирая на возможные последствия.

Наконец раздался долгожданный звонок. Джон дернулся и чуть не уронил телефон, с которым не расставался все это время.  
\- Привет еще раз, - голос Анхеля звучал устало и немного сонно.   
\- Как ты?   
\- Нормально, все тесты утверждают, что я здоровее иных космонавтов. Даже о-папочка успокоился и поехал домой. Но результаты некоторых анализов будут готовы только завтра, так что придется все же эту ночь провести вне дома.  
\- Ничего страшного, главное, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке, - слушая голос Анхеля, Джон ощущал слабость и дрожь в коленях.  
\- Чем ты занимаешься без меня? Небось, рад, что я сегодня не гружу тебя работой? - Анхель шутил вяло, безрадостно.  
\- Конечно рад, - попытался поддержать шутливый тон Джон, - лягу сегодня спать пораньше.

\- Нет-нет, это совершенно недопустимо! Этак ты расслабишься и завтра откажешься мне помогать! Надо чем-то занять вечер, никакого раннего отбоя! Посмотри любимый фильм! У тебя же есть любимый фильм?  
\- Конечно есть, - заверил его Джон, хотя на самом деле не смог бы вспомнить ни одного названия, полностью растворившись в голосе Анхеля.  
\- Вот и посмотри его! И не вздумай заснуть во время просмотра! А завтра я приеду, и мы опять будем вместе… делать ремонт, я имею в виду.  
\- Ага, вместе, ремонт, - подтвердил Джон.  
Анхель зевнул в трубку.  
\- Меня рубит, - признался он, - прокапали какой-то раствор. Жутко хочется спать. А иначе я бы слушал твой голос и слушал. У меня от него выздоровление быстрей идет.  
\- Скажешь тоже, - рассмеялся Джон. - Ложись спать, утро вечера мудренее.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - послушно прошептал Анхель.  
\- И тебе, - ответил Джон и отключился первым.

Наступившая тишина оглушила его до боли. Сразу возникло желание перезвонить Анхелю и слушать его голос всю ночь. Но Джон пересилил себя, пусть и не без труда.  
Он решил последовать совету и посмотреть какое-нибудь кино. Бездумно щелкая мышкой, он на автомате открыл свою тайную папку с порно. Очнулся от транса и тут же хотел закрыть её, но…  
“А почему бы и нет? - спросил внутренний голос. - Так всяко быстрее заснуть удастся”.  
Джон полистал каталог, выбрал ролик под названием “Анальные домохозяйки -3” и, расположившись на кровати, приступил к просмотру.  
Сюжет был прост и незамысловат. Омега узнавал о проступке своего альфы и “карал” его на кухне сначала огурцом, потом скалкой, и, наконец, лично трахал его в задницу. Актер-альфа был чем-то неуловимо похож на Анхеля. Скорее всего ростом и манерой двигаться, но Джону стоило лишь немного прикрыть глаза, как он тут же без труда представил себя на месте омеги, и Анхеля на месте альфы. Ему даже не было стыдно. При одной мысли, что он мог бы вот так взяться руками за ягодицы Анхеля и развести их в стороны, чтобы хозяйским взглядом окинуть его анус, любой стыд покидал его. 

Джон принялся активно себе дрочить, одной рукой сжимая член, а другой пропихивая пару пальцев себе в анус. У него никогда не бывало феерических оргазмов, о которых пишут в любовных романах и журналах для омег. Либо оргазм от стимуляции простаты, либо от стимуляции члена, иногда от них обоих. Но никогда он не терял голову, не кричал и не чувствовал себя разбитым, опустошенным и счастливым.  
\- Плохой альфа! Дрянной! - омега несколько раз шлепнул своего экранного мужа по заднице и начал его трахать.  
Джон закатил глаза и тяжело задышал. Он как будто чувствовал под кончиками пальцев кожу Анхеля, как будто его пальцы и правда лежали на чужих ягодицах, он даже мог уловить запах альфы. Фантазия была слишком реалистичной, а звуки шлепков плоти о плоть довершили дело, Джон с протяжным стоном кончил, едва не сломав себе пальцы, которыми стимулировал простату. 

Через несколько минут он закрыл ноутбук, тот просто чудом не упал с кровати, вытерся влажными салфетками, потому что в душ было все равно нельзя еще в течение двенадцати часов после применения спрея, и уснул.   
Пробуждение было тяжелым. Джон чувствовал тянущую боль в животе, раньше сопровождавшую некоторые его течки, плюс сильно чесались все обработанные вчера места, чего раньше никогда не было. Джон сходил в ванную и внимательно изучил спрей, но нет, срок годности еще не вышел. Кожа в местах нанесения слегка покраснела и припухла, что испугало Джона не на шутку.  
Он позвонил на работу и предупредил, что берет больничный. 

Позавтракав на скорую руку, он отправился к врачу. К счастью, в приемном покое местной поликлиники народу было немного, и он смог попасть к специалисту по омегам уже через полчаса.  
\- Что тут у нас? - доктор был бетой. Конечно, бетой. Омеги в медицине - редкие, буквально единичные случаи, а альф до лечения омег обычно не допускали, за исключением случаев, когда альфа был хирургом, проводящим операцию. - Раздражение после применения спрея-блокатора. Угу. Сорок лет. Угу. Когда была последняя течка?  
\- Где-то пять месяцев назад, - Джон смутился, он не любил обсуждать такие вещи, особенно из-за тех вопросов, которые следовали обычно дальше.  
\- Так, - доктор сделал пометку в карте, - регулярную половую жизнь ведете? Когда был последний половой акт? Незащищенный секс?  
\- Не веду, - выдавил из себя Джон и добавил, пересилив себя, - мне кажется, что у меня уже климакс наступил.  
\- Не ведете? - бета удивленно поднял на него взгляд. - Что, совсем?

Джон пожал плечами, подумав, что, наверное, очень жалко смотрится со стороны.  
\- Сорок лет, хм… Рановато для климакса. Скорее это консервация, - бета надел перчатки и принялся изучать место за ухом Джона.  
\- Консервация? - чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, пришлось задавать вопросы.  
\- Да, если организм понимает, что подходящего альфы все нет и нет, он переходит в режим консервации, чтобы, когда альфа появится, способность рожать детей не была утеряна. Вы сейчас с кем-то встречаетесь? Находитесь в романтических отношениях?  
Джон смутился еще сильнее и покраснел.  
\- Нет, - неуверенно ответил он.  
\- Молодой человек, - строго напомнил ему бета, - я вообще-то врач! Не нужно мне врать.  
\- Я не вру! Просто есть один альфа. Но мы не встречаемся. Он мне просто нравится… Очень.

\- Угу, - бета закончил изучать кожу и начал делать пометки в карте, - похоже, что ваш организм посчитал его подходящим альфой и запустил процесс расконсервации. Всплеск гормонов и спровоцировал конфликт, результатом которого явилась аллергическая реакция. Но это всё теория, точнее я смогу сказать, когда посмотрю ваши анализы. В любом случае, спреем пока больше не пользуйтесь. Больничный я вам открою. Анализы будут готовы завтра, тогда я позвоню и дам дальнейшие рекомендации. Пока же постарайтесь не нервничать, не ешьте жирного и морально готовьтесь к затяжной течке, которая, возможно, будет протекать тяжелее обычного. Я выпишу рецепт на успокоительный сбор, вам его за пять минут приготовят в любой аптеке. Пить два раза в день, хоть до, хоть после еды. И купить таблетки от аллергии. На этом все. Вот направление. Сдадите анализы, и медбрат обработает вам кожу, смажет места покраснений, это поможет снять зуд.  
Оглушенный и растерянный Джон выполнил все, что было велено. Домой он вернулся в состоянии легкого шока. Чего-чего, а такого он от своего организма не ожидал. Анхель, конечно, нравится ему до боли, но чтобы так… Ужасно! Как Джон поведет себя во время течки? Неужели будет таскаться за парнем? Ведь и такое случалось. Нет! Он не переживет такого позора. Лучше сразу уехать из города на это время.

Но продумать план побега от возможного позора не удалось. У его двери на полу спал Анхель. Рот приоткрыт, на голове - тонкая полоска бинтов. Зрелище было забавным, но Джон не мог не умилиться. Даже такой: помятый, с синяками под глазами и тонкой ниточкой слюны, стекавшей по подбородку - Анхель казался ему самым красивым, самым лучшим альфой на Земле.  
Джон присел на корточки и потряс парня за плечо.   
\- Ты что тут делаешь?  
\- Джон? - Анхель заморгал и принялся тереть глаза кулаками. - Это ты? Я не смог дозвониться и вот сбежал. Заехал к тебе на работу, а там сказали, что тебя сегодня не будет. Что случилось? Ты заболел?  
\- Ты сбежал? - ужаснулся Джон.  
\- Да все это ерунда! Меня бы все равно сегодня выписали. Так что с тобой?   
\- Ерунда, - в тон ему откликнулся Джон, - так, пустое. Омежье. Надо будет посидеть пару дней дома, отварчик успокаивающий попить.  
\- Точно? - Анхель нахмурился и строго посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Точно, - с улыбкой заверил его Джон, - идем внутрь, не стоит тебе на полу сидеть. И надо позвонить в больницу, предупредить их, что с тобой все в порядке. Это ж надо было придумать. Сбежать! И все потому, что я телефон дома забыл.

Про телефон Джон не соврал. Он и правда поставил его на зарядку и на нервной почве забыл взять с собой, когда поехал в поликлинику. На телефоне значилось одиннадцать пропущенных вызовов от Анхеля и три СМСки - и все это за полтора часа. Кто-то просто не держит в своем лексиконе слово “терпение”.  
Джон не подслушивал, но квартира была маленькой, и он все равно услышал обрывки разговора Анхеля со своим о-папочкой. Похоже, что парню устроили знатную взбучку, которую он, надо признать, заслужил. Джон заварил чай и сделал бутерброды. До умений Анхеля ему было далеко, так что он даже не пытался его переплюнуть, но покормить молодой растущий организм было нужно. Себе Джон залил кипятком порцию травяного сбора, тот пах вполне приемлемо и на вкус не горчил. 

Анхель пришел на кухню понурый и обиженный.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что я повел себя как ребенок? - спросил он надувшись, но бутерброд взял.  
\- Ну, - Джон попытался подобрать слова, чтобы и парня не обидеть, и истину до него донести, - я считаю, что ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы уйти из больницы, если тебе там больше не хотелось находиться, но делать это, никого не предупредив, не стоило.  
\- То есть, я глупый безответственный ребенок, которого мало пороли в детстве, - перевел Анхель и насупился еще сильней.  
\- Может быть, - улыбнулся Джон, - но тебя это не портит. И честно, мне не стоило бы в этом признаваться, но мне ужасно приятно, что ты сорвался ко мне, потому что за меня волновался. То есть, причин для этого никаких нет. Но не думаю, что кто-то, даже мои родители, сделали бы для меня такое.  
Анхель покраснел и опустил глаза.

\- Да ладно, ничего особенного я не сделал. Так, просто. Вдруг бы тебя кто-то обидел?  
\- Да кому я нужен, - отмахнулся Джон, - ешь, допивай чай, и тебе надо пойти к себе, полежать.  
\- А ты? - нахмурился Анхель.  
\- А мне что там делать? - мягко ответил Джон. - Ты головой ударился, так что нам пока не до сборки мебели будет. А шуметь у тебя под ухом шуруповертом - вообще последнее дело. Я к тебе вечером зайду, закажем пиццу, раз вчера не получилось. Посмотрим что-нибудь, чтобы тебе не скучно было.  
\- Твой любимый фильм? - оживился Анхель. - Ты же вчера смотрел?  
Джон почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, и попытался взять себя в руки.  
\- Смотрел, поэтому сразу пересматривать не хочется. Посмотрим что-нибудь другое. Твое любимое кино, например.  
\- Да я свое тоже недавно пересматривал, - смутился Анхель.  
\- Тогда что-то еще.

После еды Анхеля пришлось чуть ли не силой выставлять из квартиры, вести наверх и укладывать в кровать. Спустившись к себе, Джон тоже решил прилечь. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, хотя не было еще и полудня. Во всем теле наметилась какая-то ломота. И само тело ощущалось чужим, непривычным. Похоже доктор был прав, его ожидала на редкость неприятная течка. Надо было подумать о госпитализации. Некоторым омегам, чьи течки проходили тяжело, приходилось ложиться на это время в больницу, им ставили гормональные капельницы. Другие омеги предпочитали уезжать в специальные пансионаты и пережидать течки там. Стоило это недешево, но деньги у Джона были. Главное, чтобы не рядом с Анхелем. При мысли, что он может ворваться к парню обнаженным и начать требовать секса, Джона скрутило от острой смеси стыда и возбуждения.

Он подумал немного и достал ноутбук. В конце концов хуже уже не будет. Он запустил еще один фильм “Альфа со слишком привлекательной попкой - 2. В общаге”. По сюжету альфу трахает его сосед по комнате - омега, с которым они состояли в отношениях, но альфа позволил себе на вечеринке флиртовать с другими омегами, и теперь его ждала расплата.   
Джон принялся себя ласкать, прикрывая глаза и слушая “Нет, нет, нет” и “Да! Да! О боже! Да!” Он теребил соски, гладил себя по животу, трогал вокруг ануса, пока не просовывая пальцы внутрь, к члену даже не прикасался, боясь кончить слишком быстро. Хотелось продлить удовольствие.  
“Будешь еще флиртовать у меня на глазах? Будешь еще восхищаться глазами других омег?” “Нет, о боже, нет!” “То-то же! Знай свое место, альфа! И это место у меня на члене!”

Джон метался по кровати. С него тек пот. Простыни стали влажными и липли к коже. Но Джону было на это плевать. Он наконец позволил своей руке скользнуть по животу ниже и обхватить член. Первые движениями были поверхностными, но сил терпеть это издевательство было не так много, поэтому Джон не выдержал, обхватил член ладонью и сорвался на резкие сильные движения, просунув пальцы другой руки себе в анус. Оргазм был таким же мощным и ошеломительным как вчера. Никогда прежде у Джона не бывало таких. Таких ярких, сильных, многогранных… Он даже не верил, что такие бывают. Оказывается, книги не врали. Вот только для него было бесконечно поздно. В сорок лет уже не время начинать поиски любви. Не время влюбляться в девятнадцатилетних. 

Сладостные ощущения схлынули, и Джон испытал знакомые с давних пор вину и чувство отвращения к себе из-за того, чем он только что занимался. При свете дня эти чувства всегда были особенно сильными. Захотелось как-то искупить свой отвратительный поступок, например, удалить всю коллекцию порно с ноутбука. Раньше Джон так и делал. Но потом начинал опять скачивать, сохранять и сортировать. Теперь, уже наученный предыдущим горьким опытом, он подавил в себе эти порывы, отставил ноутбук на пол и, завернувшись в покрывало, просто повернулся на бок и заставил себя уснуть. 

Проснулся он через несколько часов, чувствуя себя еще хуже, чем утром. Опять зудели места, обработанные спреем. Тело было тяжелым и неудобным. Опухли губы, как если бы он съел слишком много соленой пищи. Джон отправился в душ. Прохладная вода принесла успокоение, но ненадолго. Джон то и дело почесывался. И ладно бы сгибы локтей и за ушами, но чесать в паху было действительно ужасно неудобно и неловко. Все-таки хорошо, что он не пошел на работу, а то пришлось бы каждые десять минут прятаться в туалете. Джон вспомнил о таблетках от аллергии и принял одну. Из побочных действий там значились сонливость и снижение полового влечения, что собственно Джона мало волновало. Так даже лучше.   
Через пятнадцать минут Джон поймал себя на том, что ходит по квартире и ищет предлог, чтобы подняться к Анхелю. Джон даже подумал сварить парню куриный бульон, который никогда не умел готовить.  
Как ответ на его мысли раздался звонок.  
\- Привет, - голос Анхеля звучал немного хрипло, - я… тут… может зайдешь?  
\- Ага, - согласился Джон, не раздумывая.   
\- Сейчас спущусь за тобой на лифте, - радостно откликнулся Анхель.

Джон бросил на себя взгляд в зеркало. Домашние штаны, простая футболка, усталый взгляд. Возможно, все-таки стоило купить тональный крем? Чтобы не выглядеть настолько бледным вампиром? Но времени на подобные глупые мысли не было. Джон обулся и поспешил на лестничную клетку. На всякий случай он захватил с собой ноутбук, вдруг будет время, чтобы продолжить заниматься планировкой.  
Анхель, хоть и с повязкой на голове, выглядел не в пример здоровее Джона.  
\- Ты хоть спал? - спросил Джон, когда они поднимались наверх.  
\- Нет, - Анхелю явно было неловко, - я в больнице выспался. Они же меня снотворным накачали. Так что я спать совсем не хочу. Так… занимался всяким.  
Что-то он явно не договаривал. 

В квартире Анхеля они расположились на кухне, где Джону тут же была налита чашка вкуснейшего чая и пододвинута креманка с творогом, заправленным вареньем.  
\- Когда тебе на перевязку? - уточнил Джон, просто чтобы быть в курсе и, возможно, съездить вместе с Анхелем.  
\- Перевязку? - удивился парень. - Какую перевязку? Ах, ты об этом!  
Он тут же принялся стягивать с головы бинт.  
\- Это не по-настоящему, - пояснил он в ответ на изумленный взгляд Джона. - Знаешь школьное проф-ориентирование? Привели группу ребят из средних классов, как на экскурсию. Глупость, конечно, но врач попросил показать на моем примере, как делать эти штуки. Они обычно друг на друге демонстрируют, но тут пациентов много было. 

Когда Анхель снял повязку, стало видно, что под ней и правда все не так страшно. То есть, шишка была и небольшой синяк, но в остальном все выглядело нормально.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, раз так.  
Джон улыбнулся, и Анхель улыбнулся ему в ответ. Так они и сидели, просто глядя друг на друга и улыбаясь.   
\- Как твой отец-омега? - прервал молчание Джон, когда понял, что Анхель точно не сделает этого первым.  
\- Нормально, вытаскивает близнецов из очередных неприятностей. Эти два придурка на спор залезли на небоскреб в центре города и принялись спускаться с него без страховки. Кто быстрей! Ну не идиоты ли? И все в разгар рабочего дня. Конечно, их увидели и вызвали полицию. Так что думаю сейчас о-папочка пытается вызволить этих засранцев под залог. Везет им, что они пока несовершеннолетние. Так что родители просто заплатят очередной штраф. Надеюсь, что к восемнадцати мозги у них все-таки вырастут. Про них даже в новостях сегодня говорили. Беда какая-то, а не парни. Такое ощущение, что когда о-папочка их вынашивал, он вместо витаминов пил энергетики.   
Джон рассмеялся.

\- Они беты?  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Анхель, - тот, кто сказал, что маленькие беты - отрада для родителей, потому что ведут себя рассудительней и спокойней, чем альфы и омеги, просто не был знаком с Сегундо и Жераром. Честно, они вдвоем перепортили мебели и прочего больше, чем все мы оставшиеся вместе взятые.  
Анхель так живо жестикулировал, что удержаться не было сил, и Джон снова рассмеялся.  
\- Хотя необычные беты - это нормально для нашей семьи. У нас каждый чем-то отличается от обывателей. За что я и поплатился изгнанием из дома.  
Джон навострил уши, похоже, наконец он узнает, что же привело к его знакомству с Анхелем. Перекусив, он почувствовал себя лучше, но при этом вернулась сонливость. Хотелось свернуться клубочком и подремать.  
\- Да я смотрю, тебя совсем разморило, - заметил его состояние Анхель, - идем-ка, теперь моя очередь укладывать тебя спать.  
\- Я могу и к себе…  
\- Это даже не обсуждается! - отмахнулся парень. - У меня поспишь.

Устроившись на большой, уютной кровати, пропахшей Анхелем, Джон быстро и крепко уснул. Хотя на периферии и мелькало, что спать окруженным запахом альфы, которого организм счел подходящим для продолжения рода - не лучшая идея. Но Джон слишком хотел спать, чтобы даже попытаться подумать, почему это так.  
Следующее пробуждение было еще хуже предыдущего. Теперь ныла грудь. Ничего не чесалось, но мышцы ломило, как после длительной тренировки. Тянуло внизу живота и гудело в голове. Джон, прежде никогда не сталкивавшийся с подобным, был немного испуган. Все его течки были легкими и слабыми. Он не представлял, как переживет эту.   
Анхель нашелся в гостиной за ноутбуком.  
\- Я проснулся, - сказал Джон, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

Анхель дернулся и резко захлопнул крышку.  
\- Фух, напугал, - пояснил он нервно, - я так увлекся, что не слышал, как ты подошел. Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Более или менее, - признался Джон, ему было очень любопытно, что же такое Анхель попытался от него скрыть.  
\- Давай я пиццу закажу? Кино вместе посмотрим. Ты какой-то бледный, и глаза отекли. Может тебя в больницу отвезти? - парень явно был испуган.  
\- Да нет, нормально все, - отмахнулся Джон, ну не обсуждать же с альфой предстоящую течку?  
\- Ладно, - Анхель нервно провел рукой по волосам, от чего косички забавно запрыгали, - я хотел с тобой обсудить кое-что важное. Не могу больше ждать. Ты можешь меня выслушать?  
\- Конечно, - Джон догадывался, что речь пойдет о причинах разлада в семье Анхеля.  
\- Давай присядем на диван.

Они перебрались на уютный диван с обивкой лимонного цвета, который казался Джону очень милым и чуть-чуть похожим на большое пирожное.  
\- Я хочу рассказать тебе о себе, - Анхель взял его за руку. - Это будет долгая история. Или, может, нет. Обещай, что выслушаешь меня до конца.  
\- Да, - заверил его Джон, - конечно. Можешь во мне не сомневаться.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь, что я хочу рассказать, - Анхель чуть прищурил глаза, как если бы оценивал искренность Джона, - в любом случае, я не могу молчать больше. Я всегда знал, что немного не такой, как другие альфы. Мне нравились всякие игры, которые обычно нравятся альфам, кто первый, кто быстрей, кто лучший. Но они мне нравились не просто так. Мне хотелось признания. Со стороны омег. Сначала отца, а потом одноклассников. Мне хотелось, чтобы омега погладил меня по голове, обдав своим сладким запахом, чтобы поцеловал. Несколько лет назад у меня завязались отношения с одним из омежек в параллельном классе. Он был таким симпатичным, большеглазым, вежливым, стеснительным. Мы встречались почти год. Потом дошло до постели. Это было круто. Улетные ощущения. Но я скорее наслаждался тем, что стал взрослым, что у меня есть секс, чем тем, что происходило между нами. После отношения очень быстро сошли на нет. Какое-то время я был один. Но на последнем году обучения к нам перевелся один парень с побережья - бета. Он был почти как альфа - тоже высокий, накачанный, крутой. Омежки за ним бегали. Но он начал оказывать знаки внимания мне. Я сначала даже не понял, думал, это он по-дружески. Но он один раз так и сказал, что хочет меня. Не под меня, понимаешь? Я когда осознал, что он мне сказал, чуть в обморок не упал. Дома долго лежал, смотрел в потолок. И понял, что меня не отталкивает эта мысль, наоборот, меня она возбуждает. Так мы начали встречаться. Всем было все равно, кто из нас кого. Точнее все думали, что это я его. А на самом деле… Я с ума сходил, когда он меня трогал, когда нагибал. Ничего похожего на того омегу, с которым я был. После школы он уехал учиться в другой конец страны. Да и без этого было понятно, что ничего у нас не получится. Кроме физиологии нас мало что связывало. Интересы разные. Он мне на прощание сказал, что мне стоит поискать среди омег. Потому что мне они нравились. Их мягкость, нежность, слабость. Но я хотел быть снизу. Я нашел себе подходящего омежку у себя на курсе. Он бойкий такой парень. Тоже из омеганистов, как мой о-папочка. Сначала не знал, как ему сказать. Признался. Он посмеялся, конечно, но потом сказал, что ему это тоже интересно. Чувств между нами не было, но нам нравилось проводить время вместе. Я даже познакомил его с родителями. И тут… Я пригласил его к себе с вполне конкретной целью. Но так совпало, что а-папочке пришел счет за ремонт моего автомобиля. И он был немаленький. Взбешенный, он ворвался ко мне в комнату, не зная, что я не один, и застал нас в самой компрометирующей позе. Никакого двоякого прочтения. После того как Бред ушел, точнее сбежал, разразился страшный скандал. О-папочка еле нас растащил. Я кричал, что имею право жить, как хочу, а он, что я позорю его и всех альф. Даже не ожидал такого. Мне всегда казалось что, чтобы там ни было, родители всегда меня поддержат. А-папочка, вроде как, сказал мне убираться. Я, вроде как, вспылил в ответ. О-папочка не успел вовремя нас образумить. В общем, я хлопнул дверью и ушел. Но о-папочка успел подпихнуть мне ключи от этой квартиры и кредитку. И велел сидеть не высовываясь, дожидаться пока а-папочка отойдет. Первые несколько часов я ужасно злился. Но потом подумал, что не прав и надо было все как-то иначе решить.

Анхель замолчал, а Джон сидел как громом пораженный. Он поверить не мог, что это происходит наяву. Быть такого не могло, просто потому, что такого не могло быть.   
\- Что скажешь? - спросил Анхель, легонько толкая его в плечо.  
\- Э, - Джон просто не знал что ответить, все мысли перепутались и ни одна не стремилась упасть на язык, - ты… я… просто… Все хорошо.  
Наконец он выдавил из себя:  
\- Нет ничего плохого в том, что тебе нравится так… твой отец-альфа должен будет это понять и принять. У вас прекрасные отношения, вы скоро помиритесь…  
\- Боже, Джон! - воскликнул Анхель, - ты мне совсем не помогаешь!  
\- Что?  
\- Похоже, это будет не легко, - Анхель опять попытался запустить руки в волосы, но только снова заставил свои косички прыгать. - Я следил за тобой Джон. Влез в твой ноутбук, пока ты спал. Мне очень стыдно, но я это сделал. И я видел последние открытые файлы. Я знаю, чем ты был сегодня занят, что смотрел. Я схожу по тебе с ума с тех пор как переехал сюда. Твой запах просто сносил мне крышу. Я не могу ни есть, ни пить, ни спать. Ты мне нужен как воздух. Я боялся к тебе подходить. Потому что я неправильный испорченный альфа. Но то, что я увидел сегодня, дает мне надежду, что и ты неправильный омега. Что, возможно, мы были созданы друг для друга. Пожалуйста, Джон, ответь мне. Я прав?

\- Но, я же совсем не пахну… - прошептал Джон, и тут же, перебив себя, добавил, - так не бывает. Быть такого не может. Не может!  
Анхель ласково провел рукой по его щеке.  
\- Ты пахнешь. Сладко, маняще. Как утренняя роса, как воздух после грозы, как магнолии на рассвете. Я ведь сразу тебя учуял. Только в лифт вошел, а там шлейф твоего запаха. Это как удар под дых. Я бы пришел к тебе любому: толстому, тощему, инвалиду, носящему чужую метку, твой запах не дает мне спокойно спать по ночам. Но когда я узнал тебя, ты оказался лучше, чем я когда-либо мог бы мечтать. Джон, скажи, что у меня есть надежда!  
\- Есть? - удивился Джон, - надежда? Да какая тут может быть надежда? Ты ворвался в мою жизнь и все перевернул. Я уже не могу представить этот мир без тебя. Мне кажется, что даже солнце перестает светить, когда тебя рядом нет…

Он не договорил, потому что Анхель прервал его поэтические излияния поцелуем. И что это был за поцелуй! Ничего похожего на предыдущий опыт Джона. Губы Анхеля были мягкими, он почти сразу пропихнул свой язык в рот Джона и…На этом моменте Джон просто потерял возможность отслеживать происходящее. Потому что мозг отключился. Он мог только чувствовать и наслаждаться происходящим. Анхель целовал его рот, покусывал губы, исследовал языком небо и язык Джона. А Джон пассивной аморфной массой расплылся в его руках и наслаждался каждым мгновением.   
Когда поцелуй закончился (а Джон даже за очень большие деньги не смог бы сказать, сколько он продлился - пять минут или пять часов), Анхель крепко прижал его к себе и, уткнувшись губами в шею, чуть слышно прошептал:  
\- Трахни меня…


	4. О том, что все приходит к тому, кто умеет ждать

И именно тот момент, который во всех романтических фильмах и любовных романах становится кульминацией происходящего, для Джона грозил обернуться величайшим позором. Как он мог признаться Анхелю, что его знания чисто теоретические? Но как он мог и смолчать? Говорить правду всегда и везде - вот что было принципом Джона. И все же, как же он боялся, что сказанное может разрушить его еще не начавшиеся отношения.  
\- Ты не слишком торопишься? - пробормотал Джон, отворачивая лицо. Как же он ненавидел себя в эту секунду за трусость.  
\- Правда? - удивился Анхель. - Прости… Это все твой запах… Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Все время хочется тебя касаться, кормить, тискать, обнимать. Я так тебя хочу. Никого в жизни так не хотел. Боюсь, что, когда мы окажемся в постели, я наставлю тебе засосов.

Джон покраснел при мысли, что может увидеть в зеркале на следующий день у себя на шее и еще где-нибудь.  
\- Я должен тебе признаться, - Джон постарался посильнее вжаться в Анхеля, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не увидел его лица, - у меня не очень много опыта. Совсем немного…  
\- Ничего страшного, - беспечно заверил его Анхель, - у меня вообще только трое до тебя было. Да и то, последний трах я бы не брал в зачет, поскольку он не закончился оргазмом, а совсем наоборот. Так что - двое.

\- У меня меньше, - пробормотал Джон, по чуть-чуть подбираясь к сути проблемы.  
\- То есть, один? - Анхель все-таки попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но потерпел неудачу. - Альфы, которые тебя окружают, они, что, слепые? Нет, ты не подумай, я рад! Я вообще готов растерзать того, кто был с тобой раньше. Никогда не думал, что я такой собственник. Но, серьезно, куда они смотрят? Ты же такой… милый, серьезный, трогательный. Тебя хочется баловать, облизывать. 

\- Ты первый, кто чувствует мой запах, - еле слышно признался Джон, - альфы предпочитают кого-нибудь более ароматного. Да и внешность у меня заурядная. И еще: тебе никого не пришлось бы убивать, если бы ты захотел. Когда я говорил, что мой опыт меньше твоего… Я имел в виду, что у меня его нет вообще.  
Ну вот, он и сказал. Он молодец. Не стал врать и притворяться. Только бы Анхель воспринял это нормально.  
\- Быть не может! - изумленно выдохнул альфа и тут же втянул в себя воздух носом, как будто мог учуять чужой запах на Джоне.  
Наступила тишина. И не то чтобы она давила, но Джон теперь сам хотел посмотреть Анхелю в лицо, чтобы попытаться узнать, что тот думает. Хотел, но не решался.  
\- Мне так повезло, - шепотом пробормотал Анхель, - поверить не могу. Ты только мой. Мой! Никому не отдам!  
\- Твой, твой, - с облегчением ответил Джон, - никому, кроме тебя, не нужен.  
\- Еще как нужен, - возразил Анхель, - но я уже не упущу тебя!

Джон рассмеялся и взял лицо альфы в руки. Целоваться ему определенно нравилось все больше и больше с каждым поцелуем. Это намного лучше, чем обсуждать что-то на словах.  
Анхель ласкал его через одежду. Джон тянулся к нему, не решаясь сделать то же самое. Хотя очень хотелось. Погладить, сжать, приникнуть губами. Джон чувствовал, как внутри него сжимается, скручивается пружина, он хотел Анхеля до боли.  
\- Пойдем в постель, - альфа не стал слушать, что ему ответят, он подхватил Джона под бедра и понес его в спальню.

А Джон и не думал возражать, послушно обвив талию Анхеля ногами и прижимаясь к нему изо всех своих скромных сил.   
Кровать жалобно скрипнула, когда на неё упали два тела. Джон не сразу понял, что теперь они оба уже по пояс обнажены. Анхель, как и положено классическому альфе, взял все в свои руки. А Джон… Он просто наслаждался происходящим. И сладким маревом в голове, и тянущей болью в паху, и даже своей паникой, свойственной тем, для кого любовь случается впервые.

Анхель улыбался, загадочно и коварно. И Джон чувствовал, как все внутри него сжимается от сладкого предвкушения. Наконец-то! Наконец он узнает на практике то, что давно известно всем окружающим. Наконец он все испытает и сможет составить мнение. Стоит секс всех тех разговоров, которые о нем ведутся, или нет?  
Анхель же не терял времени даром и покрывал грудь Джона поцелуями. Джон подумал о том, что надо было бы смутиться. Он, как и все омеги, не отличался спортивным телосложением. Он был не худым и не полным, но никакого намека на рельефные мышцы, которые украшали тело Анхеля, не было. Там, где Анхель был смугл, Джон был бледен. 

\- Ты такой красивый, - простонал альфа, прежде чем втянуть в рот сосок Джона. - Совершенный! Мой!  
От этих слов бросало в жар и кружилась голова. Джон хватался за плечи Анхеля и стонал. Кожа стала такой чувствительной. Он ощущал все: и смятое покрывало под спиной, и еще не снятые носки, и чуточку колючий подбородок Анхеля, касавшийся его груди.  
\- Одежда! - взмолился Джон, чьи мысли разбегались, но он точно знал, что не хочет заниматься любовью одетым. В первый раз все должно быть идеально. Или близко к тому. Или все уже идеально, потому что с ним Анхель? Его альфа мечты. 

\- Сейчас! - Анхель услышал его и понял без дополнительных пояснений. Он быстро стащил с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, а потом буквально вытряхнул Джона из его брюк. Минута и они прижались друг к другу обнаженными телами. Наконец-то Джон увидел член Анхеля. Он не мог себе врать: ему было любопытно. Ему хотелось посмотреть на него поближе. Изучить. И он надеялся, что у него еще будет на это время.   
Он хотел Анхеля. Хотел в себя. Он не боялся уступить ему. Не боялся того, что Анхель возьмет его с узлом, что они окажутся связаны друг с другом на долгие минуты.   
\- Ты меня или я тебя? - похоже, альфа контролировал себя в разы лучше Джона.

\- Ты… - простонал Джон, извиваясь, - покажешь как надо.  
\- О да! - Анхель нагнулся и несколько раз быстро и дерзко поцеловал Джона в губы. - Я прям настоящий профессионал в сексе.  
\- Я тебе доверяю, - заверил его Джон.  
\- Тогда нам нужны резинки, - Анхель еще раз сжал его в тесных объятиях и страстно поцеловал, - ты же не пьешь противозачаточные?   
Казалось, Джон вообще не понял, о чём у него спрашивают, и просто расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Ясно, - Анхель попытался встать с кровати и наткнулся на серьезное сопротивление, Джон ни за что не хотел его отпускать. - Ну, детка, пусти. Надо найти презервативы. И смазку. У тебя же нет сейчас течки, надо будет смазать.

Джон, с трудом сконцентрировавшись, нехотя отпустил Анхеля, горестно и обиженно застонав.  
Альфа отошел от постели всего на шаг, а потом махнул рукой:  
\- К черту! Потом найду. Сдохну, если не кончу сейчас.  
Он бросился обратно и втянул Джона в еще один крышесносящий поцелуй.   
Тот попытался сказать парню, что заниматься сексом совсем без защиты в их случае ну точно никак нельзя, потому что у него скоро течка. И смазка им тоже точно понадобится, он же совсем не растянут! Но потом потерял мысль где-то на середине.

\- Сейчас, сладкий. Сейчас, мой хороший, - бормотал Анхель спускаясь поцелуями по телу Джона.   
Он на секунду остановился над самым пахом, а потом взял стоящий член Джона в рот.  
Это было… неимоверно. Джон застонал, выгнулся и чуть не упал с постели. Таких сильных, фантастических ощущений он не испытывал никогда. Ничего общего с тем удовольствием, которое он мог доставить себе сам. 

Анхель действовал медленно и аккуратно. Он двигал головой, помогал себе рукой, ласкал языком. Всего этого было слишком много для первого раза. Джон кончил почти сразу, попытавшись предупредить Анхеля о происходящем, но так и не сумев выдавить из себя ни одного членораздельного звука.  
Но, как оказалось, альфа ничуть не смутился тем, что ему кончили в рот. Он охотно сглотнул большую часть спермы и застонал, лаская себя одной рукой. Потом подтянулся наверх и кончил на расслабленного Джона. Тот лежал, прикрыв глаза, и вяло наблюдал за происходящим. От того, что сперма альфы попала на него, Джон испытал даже какое-то удовлетворение. Анхель потом еще и размазал её по животу и груди Джона. И втянул его в новый поцелуй с необычным вкусом. Чувствовать свой вкус на губах альфы - было совершенно непривычным, но тоже приятным ощущением, и Джон понял, что опять возбуждается.

Они вновь принялись целоваться и кататься по постели, пока Анхель не прервал их:  
\- Все, хватит. Хочу сделать это по-взрослому. Нам обоим нужно в душ. Иди первым. Я пока найду все необходимое.  
\- Хорошо, - альфа говорил короткими, рублеными фразами, почти приказывал. И у Джона не было желания с ним спорить. Он был готов на все, чтобы угодить своему альфе.  
В ванной он посмотрел на свое раскрасневшееся лицо, всклокоченные волосы и нездоровый блеск в глазах и сказал:  
\- Привет! Меня зовут Джон Блэк, я омега. Мне сорок лет и я девственник. Но похоже, что это ненадолго.

С Джоном случился легкий приступ истерического смеха, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Душ у Анхеля был навороченный. Джон это понял это еще в прошлый раз, когда здесь мылся. Конечно же, там была специальная насадка для омег, но Джон никогда раньше ею не пользовался. То есть, он видел такие в фильмах, и в клинике, когда он приходил на ежегодный осмотр, медбрат делал ему промывание, но самостоятельно – никогда в жизни. Какой должна быть температура воды? Как глубоко её следует вводить? Сколько раз повторить? Джон совсем растерялся и запаниковал.

\- Скажи, что ты принимаешь таблетки! - Анхель ворвался в ванную без стука и завис, рассматривая голого Джона. Джон хотел было смутиться, но взгляд альфы был таким восхищенным, что даже покраснеть не получилось, наоборот, хотелось покрутиться, чтобы показать себя в лучшем виде со всех сторон.  
\- Эээ… - Анхель потряс головой и перевел взгляд на стену. - Я это… ты точно таблетки не принимаешь? Может, все-таки принимаешь, а?  
\- Что случилось? - Джону очень хотелось подойти поближе и получить еще одну порцию объятий и поцелуев. Его тянуло к Анхелю мощнейшим магнитом. 

\- У меня нет презервативов, - признался парень, - смазка есть, а резинок нет. Ну что за подстава! Даже в кошельке нет! А ведь я всегда с собой ношу!  
\- Так может, сходишь купить, пока я тут моюсь? - предложил Джон.  
\- Ага, схожу, как же, - фыркнул Анхель, - ты же пахнешь! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я тебя так хочу… я не смогу!  
\- Тогда закажи доставку на дом из аптеки, - усмехнулся Джон, не то чтобы он говорил всерьез, но Анхеля очень хотелось поддразнить, чтобы услышать еще больше комплиментов.  
\- Точно! - обрадовался тот и даже подпрыгнул на месте. - Но что делать, пока они будут везти?  
\- Даже не знаю, - Джон был на грани еще одного приступа истерического смеха, первый секс за сорок лет жизни и тот срывается, - без защиты нельзя, у меня течка на носу.

\- О боги, - Анхель рванулся вперед, но потом отпрянул и, наткнувшись на стену, медленно сполз вниз, - если ты сейчас так одуряюще пахнешь, что же будет в течку? Я же вообще свихнусь! Запру тебя и никуда не пущу, так и знай! К себе прикую!  
\- Заказывай презервативы, раз уж сам идти не намерен, - приказал Джон.  
\- А что мы будем пока… ну, делать? - альфа смотрел на него с такой надеждой.  
Внимательно посмотрев на душ, на специальную омежью насадку и кое-что прикинув в уме, Джон многозначительно перевел взгляд на парня и сказал:  
\- А пока мы будем ждать, я знаю кое-кого, кому не грозит забеременеть, даже если сперма попадет в его организм, вот им-то мы пока и займемся.

Дошло до Анхеля не сразу. Но потом он рванул прочь из комнаты. Джон даже успел растеряться и подумать, что напугал парня, пока не услышал, как тот орет в трубку, что ему срочно, вот прямо сейчас, нужно десять коробок по двенадцать презервативов в каждой. Самых надежных, потому что у его омеги скоро течка.  
Джон рассмеялся. Внизу живота неприятно потянуло. Это была еще не боль, но очень хотелось свернуться клубком или, наоборот, выгнуть спину, чтобы снять это ощущение. Кроме того, он чувствовал, что в нем просыпается желание. Ни смущение, ни легкий страх перед неизведанным не могли усмирить томление в паху. Видимо, это было следствием прилива крови к органам малого таза. Но Джон не мог сейчас размышлять логически. Он просто быстро зашел в кабинку и помылся на скорую руку. 

Анхель вернулся в ванную очень скоро. Он принялся срывать с себя одежду, одновременно что-то говоря, но из-за звука льющейся воды Джон ничего не разобрал.  
Недолго думая, голый альфа шагнул под душ к Джону, стало тесновато, но никто не возражал.  
\- Я не понял, что ты там сказал? - спросил Джон, едва не наглотавшись воды.  
\- Я сказал, что обещали доставку в течение часа.  
\- Отлично, - Джон снова принялся смеяться, - я прождал сорок лет, подожду и еще часик.  
\- Я не подожду, - Анхель подхватил его подмышки и поднял до уровня лица, - я хочу тебя! Неважно как, главное - прямо сейчас. Поэтому я по-быстрому моюсь, и мы делаем это!  
\- Ладно, - Джон и не думал возражать, но кое-что вспомнив, чуть смущенно добавил, - покажешь, как пользоваться омежьей насадкой? А то я не умею, а ты, вроде как, должен.  
И он с удовольствием наблюдал, как его альфа заливается краской с головы до ног.  
\- В другой раз, - пробормотал Анхель, - иди пока кровать расстели.

Джон даже не понял, как оказался за пределами ванной в одном полотенце. Наглый альфа просто взял и выставил его прочь. Хихикнув, а что еще оставалось делать, Джон прошествовал в спальню.  
В принципе, там все было готово, смазка лежала на подушке, а покрывало было скинуто куда-то в ноги. Джон рассмеялся и упал на кровать. Полотенце осталось на полу, но Джону было на это наплевать. Он взял в руки смазку, выдавил немного на пальцы и, повинуясь своему желанию, принялся себя ласкать. Хотелось вставить сразу два пальца, но он для этого был слишком тугим. Хотя перед течкой мышцы обычно становились более эластичными, и через минуту ему это с легкостью удалось.  
Джон ерзал и выгибался, в животе, и особенно в пояснице, тянуло и ныло, но он старался не обращать внимания на неприятные ощущения и продолжал себя растягивать. Джон понимал, что рядом с ним настоящий альфа, готовый к спариванию и, как только привезут средства защиты, Анхель накинется на него со всем пылом нетерпеливой юности. Поэтому нужно было подготовить себя как можно лучше. И дать Анхелю кончить до этого хотя бы еще раз.  
Появление Анхеля на пороге комнаты в этот раз не осталось незамеченным. Джон почувствовал его запах, как только альфа покинул ванную. Перед течкой рецепторы у омег становились более чувствительными, и они особенно остро ощущали запах альф, что помогало им выбрать наиболее подходящего кандидата для продолжения рода. Джон никогда не жаловался на обоняние, но никогда ещё запах альфы не казался ему таким совершенным и прекрасным. Это был идеальный аромат. Это был его альфа.

\- Что же ты со мной делаешь! - воскликнул Анхель, войдя в спальню.  
Мгновение и он опустился на колени перед кроватью, покрывая бедра Джона поцелуями, пробираясь пальцами к сокровенному.  
\- Нельзя! - Джон шлепнул его по рукам.  
Анхель обиженно заскулил. Казалось, он совсем потерял голову.   
\- Давай на спину или на живот, как тебе больше нравится, - скомандовал Джон, хотя на самом деле больше всего ему хотелось прогнуться под Анхеля.   
\- На живот, - согласился парень и улегся, подтянув подушку под себя.

Джон залюбовался его задницей. Красивая, подтянутая, в меру округлая, в меру мускулистая. Идеальная задница идеального альфы.  
\- Ну что же ты? – обиженно выстонал Анхель прогибаясь, - давай, сделай это. Трахни меня! Иначе я за себя не отвечаю. Ты пахнешь просто одуряюще. Я с ума схожу!  
Джон выдавил еще немного смазки и принялся растягивать Анхеля, проникая подрагивающими пальцами в поджимающееся отверстие.  
\- Впусти, - уговаривал его Джон. - Расслабься. Дай мне. Дай!  
\- Угу, - Анхель терзал уголок одеяла зубами, и всё же до конца расслабиться не мог.

Но Джон не собирался отступать. Он с силой ввинтил в анус Анхеля два пальца, и тот обиженно всхлипнул, но сдался. Теперь дело пошло значительно легче, правда, смазки на него было изведено немного больше, чем требовалось. Точнее, намного больше. Смазка совсем не эстетично чавкала на ладонях у Джона, тонким слоем покрывала ягодицы и бёдра Анхеля, понемножку стекая на подушку и простыню, но, кажется, никто не возражал. Джон сосредоточенно пытался нащупать простату, но видимо сказывалось отсутствие опыта. Как он ни старался, ничего не получалось. Вся надежда была на то, что Анхель и без этого сможет получить удовольствие. Тем более, что альфа уже просунул руку под живот и ласкал свой член.

Трезво оценив свои размеры, Джон решил, что совершенно необязательно растягивать партнёра тремя пальцами. Должно было хватить и двух. Он придержал Анхеля за бедра и начал входить.   
Именно этот момент выбрала подлая течка, чтобы проявить свою сущность, поясницу прострелило болью, Джон застонал. Он замер на несколько секунд, пережидая неприятный спазм, тянущая боль от которого медленно сходила на нет. Но Анхель не был готов ждать так долго, он дернулся и попытался насадиться сам.   
\- Тише, - взмолился Джон, - сейчас, секунду…  
Он балансировал на грани удовольствия и боли. Боли, с которой было трудно бороться. Но он так хотел Анхеля. Это убивало его!

Джон принялся двигаться, пока ещё не понимая, какой ритм держать. Не понимая, делает ли он своему альфе хорошо. Не понимая даже, делает ли он хорошо себе.   
Было обидно, он так долго думал об этом и вот получил, а эта течка все портит.   
Анхель двигал бедрами в такт с Джоном, пытаясь подстроиться под его ритм, и одной рукой ласкал себя. Джон уже был готов бросить эту затею, когда парень внезапно сжал внутренние мышцы, и Джон вскрикнул от удовольствия. Теперь им стало по-настоящему хорошо, и они, наконец, смогли начать более или менее слаженно двигаться. Джон даже принялся покрывать спину Анхеля поцелуями и бормотать какие-то ласковые глупости.

Анхель лишь постанывал в ответ. У Джона шумело в ушах. Было хорошо и странно. Тело напряглось и звенело, как струна. Нужно было еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного. Джон чувствовал приближение оргазма.  
\- Сейчас, со мной, - с придыханием потребовал он.  
\- Да-а, - вторил ему Анхель.  
Джон кончил первым и почти сразу забился в еще одной судороге удовольствия. Это течка провоцировала его тело на случку с альфой, суля неземное блаженство.  
После оргазма Джон долго не мог прийти в себя. Он тяжело дышал, перебирал косички Анхеля и ни о чем не думал.

\- Ты такой классный! - Анхель быстро вывернулся из-под Джона и принялся покрывать поцелуями его лицо.  
Джон не мог сказать, что считает себя классным. Он вообще не мог ничего сказать. В голове было пусто и счастливо, он и не знал, что такое бывает.  
\- Ты мой, мой, мой, - в отличие от молчавшего Джона Анхеля пробило на разговоры, - никому не отдам, никуда не отпущу. Только мой.  
\- Маньяк, - это было первое, что смог пробормотать Джон, когда способность связно мыслить к нему вернулась.  
\- Ага, - не стал спорить Анхель, - твой личный сталкер.  
\- Ага, - не стал спорить Джон, эта мысль ему понравилась.  
\- Хочу тебя, - жарко прошептал альфа, - первый раз такое. С ума по тебе схожу, не могу надышаться.  
\- У нас все еще нет презервативов, - вяло напомнил Джон, которому было просто слишком хорошо, - да и смыть с себя надо все… это. Или вытереть.

Анхель послушно протер их пододеяльником и снова принялся ластиться. Целовал, кусал, гладил. Джон не очень хотел продолжения, но ровно до тех пор, пока его не прошило очередной волной тягучей боли в пояснице. Всю сонливость как рукой сняло. Внутри все напряглось. Анус начал сжиматься, член встал, яйца подтянулись выше. Он тоже хотел. Даже несмотря на легкую усталость. Неужели другие омеги жили с такими ощущениями всю жизнь? Или это потому, что врач обещал ему непростую течку? Хорошо, что Анхель рядом. Хотя, не будь его рядом, может, ничего бы и не было бы… Мысли в голове крутились обрывочно.   
Анхель завалил Джона на спину и устроился между его разведенных ног.

\- Нельзя, - Джон и сам не очень верил в то, что говорил. Разум конфликтовал с телом. Тело кричало: надо, дай, немедленно! Разум возражал: последствия, ответственность, обязательства, нельзя…  
Наверное, Джон сдался бы под напором страсти Анхеля и своих собственных желаний, но их спас звонок в дверь.  
\- Слышишь? - прошептал Джон. - Пришли... Надо открыть.  
\- Надо? - глаза у Анхеля были затуманены, он, видимо, даже не понимал, что ему говорили.  
\- Надо, - откликнулся Джон и всё-таки спихнул альфу с себя, - одевай халат и иди открой. Это то, чего мы так ждем. Пожалуйста, Анхель.  
\- Ладно, - парень все же встал с постели, нашел в шкафу халат и, захватив кошелек, пошел к двери.   
Вернулся он через пару минут. Джон только и подумал, что хорошо, что на этаж ведет лифт, не надо беспокоиться, хватило ли у Анхеля концентрации закрыть за курьером дверь или нет.  
\- Вот! - Анхель высыпал на кровать целую кучу коробок. - Должно хватить!  
\- Давай! - Джон откинулся на спину, подхватил себя руками под колени и задрал ноги совсем уж неприлично. Смазки выделилось совсем немного, как и в любую другую течку. Но ему было плевать. Он хотел этого альфу. Хотел здесь и сейчас. Плевать на последствия. Плевать на все! Сейчас!

Анхель бросился на него сверху, рыча от восторга.  
Дальнейшее Джон запомнил плохо. Кажется, он сам рычал и кусался. Он точно царапал своего альфу за плечи. Скулил, когда было больно и когда было хорошо. Молил, чтобы ему дали еще. И Анхель давал. У Джона даже судорога началась от непривычной позы. Пришлось перелечь на бок, потому что даже ради спасения своей жизни он бы не согласился прерваться. Словами не описать, что происходило. Что они говорили друг другу, что шептали, что выкрикивали на пике удовольствия.   
Им было не до чего. Звонил телефон, день сменился вечером, вечер ночью. Кажется, они спали, а может и нет. Течка не давала Джону долго лежать без дела, а запах держал Анхеля в тонусе.

На периферии мелькнула мысль, что придется идти к врачу, потому что Джон натер очень нежное место, точнее ему натерли. Но потом и эта мысль куда-то исчезла.   
Когда в следующий раз Джон пришел в себя, было светло. Он не мог точно сказать, день это был или утро, или вечер. Он был один. Постель хрустела свежим бельем. Он был чист и даже одет в пижамные штаны. Чуть выше ключицы кожу стягивал пластырь из тех, что доктора используют для совсем маленьких пациентов, с забавной картинкой. В воздухе пахло вкусной едой. Желудок радостно заурчал. Джон понял, что он чертовски голоден.   
Встать не получилось, даже сесть удалось далеко не сразу. Кружилась голова, перед глазами всё плыло, задница напоминала о том, что за всякое приятное времяпрепровождение рано или поздно приходится платить. 

Джон и дальше бы продолжал лежать, наплевав на голод, но очень сильно хотелось в туалет. Хорошо, что к нему пока взывал только мочевой пузырь. А если бы это были другие позывы? Он бы даже испугался, все слишком ныло. Не болело, но как будто стонало.   
Все, что Джон смог – это сползти на пол и встать на четвереньки. Представив себе, как он таким манером движется в сторону туалета через всю квартиру, он глупо захихикал. Анхель возник на пороге комнаты спустя двадцать секунд, видимо, услышал копошение или смех.  
\- Проснулся? А что ты, мой хороший, на полу сидишь? - засуетился альфа, пытаясь уложить Джона обратно. - Сейчас я тебе завтрак в постель принесу.  
\- Мне в туалет надо, - пробормотал Джон, краснея. На шее у Анхеля он увидел засосы, а сзади даже пару царапин. Было стыдно, но приятно - он пометил своего альфу.  
\- Может здесь? - Анхель с сомнением оглядел Джона. - А я потом вынесу.  
\- Мне не так плохо, - отмахнулся Джон, - и я не болен.  
\- Ладно, - Анхель тяжело вздохнул, - отнесу тебя.

Он действительно подхватил Джона на руки и понес в санузел. Там Джон кое-как смог встать на обе ноги и, держась за стенку, не упасть. Он даже убедил Анхеля подождать за дверью. Писать пришлось сидя, ноги не держали. Но это все была ерунда. После оправления естественной нужды Джон почувствовал себя лучше. Он даже дошел до умывальника и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Зрелище было впечатляющее, даже немного пугающее. Он был похож на жертву изнасилования. Волосы всклокочены, шея, грудь и даже живот в засосах. Впрочем, засосы были и на бедрах, просто их в зеркале было не видно. Кое-где проступали синяки. Губы распухли, под глазами залегли тени. Но сами глаза блестели и лучились счастьем. Случка с альфой прошла хорошо. Телу было комфортно. Душе тоже, там поселилось какое-то неясное теплое чувство. Джону очень хотелось обняться с Анхелем и так и сидеть, наслаждаясь его теплом, уютом и родным ароматом.

Анхель, дожидавшийся за дверью, выглядел несчастным и виноватым. Сердце тут же неприятно ёкнуло. Джон начал думать самое плохое. Похоже, его вот-вот бросят. Молодой альфа одумался, дурман запаха спал, и теперь он просто ищет повод отвязаться от никчемной немолодой омеги.   
\- Завтрак? - робко спросил Анхель, Джона он взял на руки без спроса.  
\- Давай, - тяжело вздохнул Джон. И пускай он всё понимал, но не собирался облегчать альфе жизнь, говоря все за него. Хотелось украсть у судьбы хотя бы еще полчаса.  
Удобно устроившись среди подушек, он терпеливо ждал, когда Анхель будет его кормить. Кожа под пластырем ужасно чесалась. Поэтому Джон не выдержал и сорвал этот кусочек липкой ткани с картинками. Стало не легче. Зуд был нестерпимым, хотелось расчесать это место до крови. Джон сопротивлялся этому желанию так долго, как мог, но потом все же не выдержал и принялся скрести кожу ногтями. 

\- Что ты делаешь?! - Анхель чуть ли не бросил поднос с завтраком на кровать. - И так ужасно получилось, а ты еще и расчешешь!  
\- Что получилось? - не понял Джон.  
\- Метка, - покаянно признался парень. - Я поставил тебе метку. Хоть убей, не помню, как я это сделал. Я такой идиот! Надо было сначала спросить! И потренироваться! А вышло криво, и вообще уродство. Прости меня?  
Он боднул Джона головой в плечо, так и не выпустив его рук из своих.

Метка. Джон сидел как оглушенный. Слишком много всего. Конечно, это метка. Поэтому и чешется так нестерпимо, его тело привыкает к знаку альфы. Подстраивается, меняет запах. Анхель сказал, что получилось ужасно. Джон с детства знал, что омеги хвастаются друг перед другом своими метками: у кого ровнее, у кого симметричнее, у кого красивее. Джон тоже когда-то мечтал о самой привлекательной метке, которую было бы не стыдно показать, и заслужить восхищенные и завистливые взгляды. Но сейчас его волновало совсем иное.  
\- Жалеешь? - спросил он у притихшего Анхеля.  
\- Конечно, - тут же откликнулся парень, не поднимая головы, - у тебя должна была быть самая красивая метка, самая лучшая. А я все испортил. Еще и без спроса. Прости меня. Хочешь свести? Пока она еще не устоялась - это займет не так много времени.  
Джон покачал головой, все еще не веря своим ушам.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил? - удивился он.  
\- Конечно! Хочу, чтобы ты носил мой запах! - пылко заявил парень. - Чтобы все знали, что ты мой!  
\- Тогда я оставлю, - улыбнулся Джон, - только дай зеркало, хочу посмотреть.  
\- Она ужасная, - предупредил Анхель, вставая с постели, - я потом тоже себе сделаю, твоей кровью. Точно такую, чтобы тебе было не обидно одному с таким уродством ходить.

Джон взял в руки протянутое небольшое зеркальце. Метка и правда была, мягко говоря, некрасивой. Больше всего она напоминала очертаниями раздавленную лягушку. Цвет пока что был почти красным, но со временем она должна была окончательно “усесться” и стать бледно-оранжевой. Хорошо еще Анхель цапнул его не за шею, а то пришлось бы всю жизнь носить водолазки. Джон потрогал метку пальцем, она тут же снова зачесалась.  
\- Да уж, - усмехнулся он, - похоже на рисунок авангардиста. Ничего страшного.  
\- Мы потом подправим, можно тату добавить, - Анхель крепко прижал его к себе. - Мне надо еще кое-что сказать.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь, - улыбнулся Джон, слегка лукавя. В объятиях Анхеля ему просто не могло быть страшно.  
\- Ты же не очень расстроился из-за метки? - Анхель пытливо заглянул ему в глаза. - Все получилось слишком быстро, но ты же мой? Мой?  
\- Твой, - умиротворенно успокоил его Джон. В нем проснулся здоровый аппетит, от подноса тянуло разными вкусностями, и его желудок поджимался в нетерпении. - Давай уже, признавайся, что у нас там еще случилось.  
\- Ну, почти ничего, - Анхель покусал губу и тяжело вздохнул. - Просто во время второй вязки презерватив порвался… Но это ведь ничего страшного, правда?  
Джон закатил глаза и потянулся за едой. Возможные проблемы он будет решать по мере их наступления и желательно на сытый желудок.  
\- Обними меня, - потребовал он.  
Анхель послушно пристроился сзади и притиснул его к своему горячему телу.  
Стало очень уютно и хорошо. Правильно.

***

 

На работу Джон вышел только через две недели. Доктор с видимым удовольствием закрыл ему больничный лист и даже решился на комплимент, сообщив Джону, что он прекрасно выглядит. Если бы доктор не был бетой, Джон бы заподозрил, что это все влияние его запаха. В отличие от подавляющего большинства омег, которые получив метку, теряли свой манящий аромат, Джон наоборот стал теперь особенно привлекателен для альф. К нему постоянно подходили знакомиться, говорили комплименты, заигрывали, доводя Анхеля до белого каления. Джон, лишённый в юности подобного опыта, неизменно впадал в ступор, не зная как реагировать, кое-кто расценивал это, как согласие продолжить знакомство. В общем, они с Анхелем пережили несколько конфликтных ситуаций, но все они разрешились благополучно.   
Доктор, узнав о проблемах Джона, долго смеялся.

\- Вы же понимаете, что многие омеги отдали бы десять лет жизни, чтобы оказаться на вашем месте? – спросил он успокоившись.  
\- Я не многие, - отмахнулся тот, - у меня уже есть мой альфа. Мне больше одного не надо. Можно с этим что-то сделать?  
\- И да, и нет – доктор протер очки, - видите ли, согласно последним исследованиям, существует большая вероятность, что запах альф и омег является не физическим, а скорее психосоматическим по происхождению.  
\- Что? – не понял Джон.

\- Скажем так, привлекательнее пахнет не тот, кто здоров и силен, а тот, кто готов завести семью. Исследования еще продолжаются, но… - доктор развел руками. - Если следовать этой теории, то отсутствие у вас запаха, говорило в первую очередь о том, что вы были не готовы вступить в отношения, я прав?  
\- Ну, в какой-то степени да, - Джон немного смутился, - я просто думал, что для меня не существует подходящего альфы. Что я такого никогда не встречу.  
\- Вот видите. А в результате вы, видимо, встретились и решили, что он то, что вам нужно, - радостно возвестил доктор.  
\- Не сходится, - возразил Джон, - я не был с ним знаком, а Анхель говорит, что почувствовал мой запах в лифте, как только переехал. Мы тогда даже не виделись ни разу. Он потом весь дом обегал, нюхая под каждой дверью, чтобы найти меня.  
\- Странно, - доктор недовольно поджал губы, - возможно, вы видели его, но не обратили внимания, а ваше тело решило, что он вам подходит, и запустило процесс расконсервации.  
\- Но, какая же это тогда психосоматика? – удивился Джон.

\- В любом случае, - отмахнулся от вопроса врач, - сейчас ваше тело будет изо всех сил пытаться удержать своего, с таким трудом обретенного, альфу, поэтому и будет пахнуть сильно и привлекательно. Другим омегам это не нужно, они всегда выбирают из многих и, получив метку, успокаиваются. Вы же явно боитесь, что он вас оставит, поэтому, как только вы обретете душевный покой, запах сойдет на нет.  
\- Отличная новость, - закатил глаза Джон. Он и правда чуть ли не каждую ночь просыпался и проверял, рядом ли Анхель, не приснился ли он ему. Возможно, он вообще никогда не избавится от этой привычки. А значит, и от навязчивых альф, привлеченных его запахом.   
В конце концов Джону, по его просьбе, приготовили специальное средство, которое делало запах слабым, заметным только с очень близкого расстояния. Избавить омегу от привлекательного аромата совсем современная фармацевтика пока не могла. Причем доктора предупреждали, что скорее всего в течку запах может усиливаться. А в том, что ему теперь предстоят регулярные течки, никто даже не сомневался. Джон понятия не имел, как ему на это реагировать, поэтому решил, что будет справляться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Анхель же готовился заранее ревновать.

С родителями Джона получилось неловко. И это мягко сказано. Он обмолвился в телефонном разговоре, что теперь не один, и его тут же заставили привести альфу на обед. Джон ужасно не хотел этого делать, что отец-омега два дня изводил его звонками, и в конце концов Джон сдался. Тем более, что Анхель был совсем не против и жаждал познакомиться с родителями своего возлюбленного. Как Джон и предсказывал, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. На обед собрались все: и родители, и братья со своими альфами и детьми. Они явно ожидали не того, что увидели. Анхель разил наповал. Начиная от машины и заканчивая возрастом. Братья смотрели на Джона с жалостью и завистью. Они как-то очень быстро уверились в том, что Анхель вот-вот его бросит, но при этом вообще с трудом могли поверить, что такой альфа мог обратить внимание на Джона. К счастью, родственники не могли почувствовать запах Джона, а то пришлось бы очень многое объяснять из того, о чем он предпочитал умолчать. 

Родители смотрели на Анхеля с ужасом и недоверием. Весь обед Джон нервно теребил ворот водолазки, под которой он предпочел скрыть метку. Наконец, когда пытка едой и взглядами закончилась и можно было откланяться, отец-омега вызвал его на кухню для разговора.  
\- Ты что вообще творишь? – возмущенно и на повышенных тонах начал он. - Совсем ума на старости лет лишился? Куда тебе этот мальчишка? О чем ты вообще думаешь?  
\- Это мой альфа, - твердо ответил Джон, но отступил назад. Он не привык спорить.  
\- Да он же щенок! – отец орал так, что его, наверное, было слышно в гостиной.  
\- Он молод, - согласился Джон, сжимая руки в кулаки, - но он мой. Я люблю его и хочу прожить с ним всю жизнь.  
\- Какую жизнь? – отец напирал на него. - Ты что, не понимаешь, что он бросит тебя через год? Ты для него старик!  
\- Неправда, - Джон уперся спиной в стену, дальше отступать было некуда, - он меня не бросит. Я значу для него не меньше, чем он для меня, - сам он не очень верил в свои слова, но изо всех сил старался поверить, - мы будем вместе.  
\- Сколько? Тебе через десять лет уже будет пятьдесят! А ему? Ему хоть тридцать-то будет? Это никуда не годится, вы должны расстаться.

Джон удивленно захлопал глазами.  
\- Нет! – выкрикнул он, на секунду представив себе, что Анхеля может не быть рядом. - Ни за что! Он мой!  
\- Безумец! Глупец! – отец орал на него.  
\- Мы уходим, - раздалось от двери. Анхель оттеснил отца Джона в сторону, взял своего омегу за руку и вывел из кухни, а потом и из дома.  
\- Если ты сейчас уйдешь, не смей сюда возвращаться! – кричал ему вслед отец-омега. Отец-альфа пытался утихомирить супруга, но тот его не слушал. Братья просто смотрели на разворачивающееся действо со стороны. - Ты мне больше не сын, пока не оборвешь эту пошлую связь!  
Это было последнее, что услышал Джон в отчем доме. Анхель завел двигатель и поехал прочь.

\- Я не думал, что все так выйдет, - повинился альфа. – Ты был прав, не стоило мне сюда ехать.  
\- Нам не стоило, - возразил Джон. - Я знал, что так будет, но все равно глупо надеялся на их понимание.  
\- Почему он так? – спросил Анхель. - Они должны были бы порадоваться за тебя.  
\- Связь с парнем на двадцать лет моложе – это чересчур для моего отца. Возможно, даже для всей моей семьи. Он консервативен и слишком много думает о том, что скажут другие. В его глазах я себя опозорил нашей связью.   
\- Нужно было объяснить, поговорить… - начал было Анхель.

\- Нет, - отмахнулся Джон, - это бесполезно. Я знаю отца. Он перестал разговаривать с другим омегой с нашей улицы, когда тот ушел от альфы, который его бил. Хотя до этого они пятнадцать лет были лучшими друзьями. Отец считает, что нужно было терпеть и не провоцировать. Он хотел, чтобы я завел ребенка от любого альфы, а потом он бы придумал, как заставить этого альфу заключить со мной брак. Он живет иными понятиями. И то, что я обрел свое счастье с тобой, в эти понятия никак не вписывается.  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Анхель и накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Мне тоже, - Джон тяжело вздохнул, - но что поделаешь. Если приходится выбирать – то я выбираю тебя.  
\- Может, он еще отойдет? – с надеждой спросил альфа.  
\- Я бы не питал таких иллюзий, - честно ответил Джон.  
На душе у него было тошно. Но вместе с тем он чувствовал и какое-то облегчение. Самое плохое уже случилось, дальше будет только лучше. Душевная рана, нанесенная словами отца, поболит и затянется. Надо продолжать жить.

\- Кстати, - перевел тему Анхель, - ты знаешь, что омеги, живущие с партнерами младше себя, выглядят моложе своих сверстников. Это из-за гормонального фона. Я вчера в интернете вычитал в одной статье.  
Джон рассмеялся:  
\- Это ты мне намекаешь, что я смогу сэкономить на пластической хирургии. Неплохой бонус.  
\- Ну, я просто к тому, чтобы ты не думал, что мы будем плохо смотреться вместе через десять лет или через двадцать, или через сорок, или через…  
\- Остановись! – смеясь, взмолился Джон, - я уловил твою мысль. И если ты хочешь мне сказать, что омеги и альфы, живущие вместе и обменявшиеся метками, по статистике живут на двадцать лет дольше одиноких, то я в курсе. Нам предстоят еще долгие годы вместе. Успеем наскучить друг другу.  
\- Это вряд ли, - заверил его Анхель и забавно подвигал бровями, отвлекаясь от дороги, - я всегда найду, чем тебя развлечь.

***

 

После выхода на работу Джон сразу отправился в отдел кадров. Ему нужно было передать больничный, а заодно сообщить об изменениях в личной жизни. В частности о том, что теперь ему нужен будет регулярный омежий отпуск по состоянию здоровья, который полагался всем омегам в течку и который Джон прежде никогда не брал.   
Как оказалось, теперь и на работе ему следовало держать ухо востро. Случайная встреча в коридоре с начальником производственного отдела, который знал Джона без малого десять лет, обернулась чем-то невообразимым. 

\- Привет Блэк, - радостно гаркнул альфа и от души хлопнул его по плечу, - слышал, ты разболелся. Вирусы кругом. Надо...  
Что именно надо, Джон так и не услышал. Альфа с силой втянул в себя воздух и выражение его лица поглупело.  
Не дожидаясь продолжения, Джон, уже знакомый с подобной на себя реакцией, поспешил в кадры. Но альфа шел за ним как привязанный.   
Джон нервно оглянулся и остро пожалел, что именно сейчас Анхеля нет рядом. Карл Фогрот шел за Джоном и глупо улыбался. Беты в отделе кадров даже не успели понять, что происходит: к ним ворвался Джон, за ним, капая на пол слюной, Карл. Джон пометался, стараясь не дать загнать себя в угол, и бегом покинул кабинет. На этом постыдная беготня по коридорам не прекратилась. Джон пытался уйти от преследователя, как в дурацкой комедии. Карл, не слушая окликов, пытался его догнать. Думать о том, что будет, если его поймают, было страшно. Наконец Джону удалось укрыться у себя в кабинете и запереть дверь. Взгляды коллег были откровенно недоуменными. После чего Карл продолжал ломиться к ним еще минут пятнадцать, пока его наконец не увела охрана.

\- И что это было, хотел бы я знать? - заинтересованно спросил Грегори, глядя на испуганного и запыхавшегося Джона, но тот только махнул рукой.  
Похоже, что не работать ему в этой компании больше. И вообще нигде не работать. Сядет дома, будет получать специальное пособие для омег с сильным запахом. Было и такое. Пособие позволяло скромно существовать, но Джон не для того двадцать лет трудился, чтобы все так бездарно потерять. Он сел за свой стол и стал думать. В кои-то веки и Энтони, и Грегори не мешали ему в этом.

В кадры все же пришлось идти еще раз, ведь больничный он так и не отдал. После продолжительного разговора с начальником отдела и пояснений Джону рекомендовали вернуться к себе в кабинет и не покидать его без необходимости. Ожидаемый вызов к начальству поступил через час.  
В кабинет директора Джон входил без робости, но и без надежды на счастливый исход.  
\- Проходите, Блэк, садитесь, - директор, тот же альфа, что принимал Джона на работу двадцать лет назад, смотрел строго, - я, конечно, уже в курсе вашей ситуации. Неприятно и не вовремя, но бывает. С другой стороны, мы уже давно планируем изменить кое-что в системе управления. Так что ваша нестандартная ситуация пойдет «Мастерпис» только на пользу.

Джон обратил внимание на коробочку, лежавшую на столе у директора. В таких продавали специальные фильтры для носа. Альфы использовали их, если собирались тесно контактировать со свободными течными омегами. Мысленно выдохнув, Джон приготовился слушать.  
С работы он летел как на крыльях.  
\- Ты не поверишь, какие у меня отличные новости, - бросил он Анхелю вместо приветствия, садясь в машину.  
\- Какие же? - альфа нежно поцеловал Джона.  
\- Забыл уже, - признался раскрасневшийся Джон, когда поцелуй закончился.  
\- Ничего, дома вспомнишь и расскажешь. Я, кстати, там одно кино скачал, такое как мы любим. Новинка - "Проучить альфу" называется. Давай посмотрим после ужина?  
Джон почувствовал, как у него напряглось в штанах. С Анхелем ему однозначно никогда не будет скучно.  
\- Давай, - пробормотал он краснея, - можно даже до ужина или вместо.

***

 

Два месяца спустя.

\- Давай! Давай! Поржи для меня! Иго-го, моя лошадка!  
Джон что-то сегодня совсем разошелся. Он от души шлепал Анхеля по заднице, не забывая придерживать свою ковбойскую шляпу, которая так и норовила соскочить с головы. Задница Анхеля уже изрядно покраснела с одной стороны, но Анхель явно был не против. Он громко стонал и яростно насаживался на член Джона.  
Сперва озвученная партнером фантазия повергла Джона в шок. Потом, когда он отошел от шока и отсмеялся, пришлось признать, что альфа был серьезен. Ему хотелось поиграть в лошадку и ковбоя. Чтобы Джон взнуздал его и “покатался” на нем. Анхель даже не поленился и прикупил необходимую атрибутику. Ковбойскую шляпу и кожаные чапсы - ковбойские штаны-фартуки, оставлявшие задницу и пах совершенно голыми. Более того, в комплект входили: игрушечное лассо и кнут, специальные перчатки и обувь, имитирующие копыта, миниатюрное седло и конструкция, заменяющая уздечку, которую полагалось запихивать в рот непослушной лошадке... Ну и разумеется - анальная пробка с конским хвостом, куда же без нее?

С точки зрения Джона они выглядели очень комично. Но в этот раз пришел черед Анхеля выбирать фантазию, так что он согласился на это немного дикое мероприятие.   
Изначально они договорились, что хотят попробовать разные вещи, которые в приличном обществе запросто назвали бы извращением. Но Джон слишком долго имел возможность только мечтать, а Анхель обладал богатым воображением, так что они быстро узнали, что не смутят друг друга необычными пожеланиями. Фантазии реализовывали по очереди. Не больше одной в неделю. Оба, как оказалось, обожали ролевые игры с переодеваниями. Вот и в этот раз, нарядившись в соответствующие костюмы, они собирались подарить друг другу максимум удовольствия.

Сценарий был незатейлив и прост. Непослушный жеребец сбегал из стойла, ковбой ловил его при помощи лассо, наказывал кнутом и закреплял свои права при помощи полового акта. От фантазии за версту тянуло зоофилией. С другой стороны, Анхель так мило передвигался на четвереньках, что Джон и сам не заметил, как втянулся и завелся не на шутку. Тем более, что хитрый альфа и не думал поддаваться и вполне себе бодро удирал от своего омеги по квартире, благо площадь позволяла. Джон изрядно вспотел, прежде чем сумел накинуть на парня совсем непригодное для этого лассо.   
\- Попался! - радостно возвестил он. - Сейчас тебя ждет расплата! Паршивый коняшка! Что я тебе говорил? Еще раз убежишь из стойла, и я заправлю тебе под хвост! Будешь знать свое место!

Член Анхеля почти сразу встал от одних только слов. Но он упорно пытался вырваться и всем видом показывал, что строптивый жеребец совсем не хочет, чтобы ему “заправляли под хвост”. Но все же он соизмерял свои силы, потому что, если бы он действительно хотел удрать, у Джона в жизни бы не хватило сил его удержать.   
\- Стой смирно! - прикрикнул Джон, пытаясь вспомнить, куда отбросил кнут в пылу погони.  
Кнут, к счастью, довольно быстро нашелся в соседней комнате.  
\- Сейчас я преподам тебе урок послушания!  
Анхель чуть ли не подпрыгивал от восторга и даже пытался изображать ржание.

Джон стегнул его по заднице, но тот в этот момент как раз вильнул ею, поэтому удар пришелся вскользь по бедру. Анхель взвыл, на бедре расцвела яркая полоса. Джон удивленно посмотрел на кнут. Тот выглядел как игрушечный, создатели явно не подумали, что кому-то придет в голову использовать его для настоящей порки.  
Пришлось прерваться, Джон внимательно изучил след и облегченно выдохнул, не заметив там следов крови.  
\- Синяк останется, - повинился он перед Анхелем.  
\- Иго-го? - заигрывающе ответил ему тот, всем своим видом показывая, что ничего страшного не случилось, и он настроен продолжать игру.

Джон вздохнул и попытался вернуть себе подпорченное инцидентом настроение.   
\- Что иго-го? - строго спросил он, дергая за импровизированные удила. - Думаешь, если я кнут о твою задницу сломал, то ты, конь паршивый, избежишь порки? Не тут-то было!  
Джон от души хлопнул Анхеля по округлой заднице рукой. И тут же с него соскочила шляпа. Веревок к ней приделано не было, так что пришлось левой рукой придерживать ее на голове, а правой шлепать. Анхель был очень щепетилен во всем, что касалось деталей и антуража их игр.   
Шлепать получалось только одной рукой, и только по одной половинке задницы. Так что правая ягодица Анхеля вскоре приобрела привлекательный красный оттенок, а левая так и осталась своего родного цвета.   
\- Ладно, хватит с тебя уроков хороших манер, пришло время для урока повиновения.

Анхель, тащившийся от порки, тут же вспомнил, что он гордый и непримиримый жеребец и немного повырывался и поржал.  
\- А ну хватит! - Джон шлепнул его еще раз и заставил лечь грудью на пол.   
Потом он оглянулся по сторонам и потащил альфу в спальню. Наигравшись, они оба будут слишком уставшими и уснут там, где упадут. А Джону совсем не нравилась перспектива спать на полу в кабинете.   
Анхель немного поартачился, но быстро сдался, видимо посчитав, что комфорт Джона стоит того, чтобы чуть-чуть отступить от правил игры. На кровати они расположились в той же позе. Анхель носом в подушку с высоко задранной задницей, а Джон позади него. 

\- Что тут у нас? - с хищной интонацией произнес Джон и потянул пробку с хвостом на себя. Та послушно выскользнула из ануса альфы. Анхель опять заржал. Видимо это должно было быть негодующее ржание, но вышло оно скорее похотливым. - Это же дырка дикого необузданного жеребца! Жеребца, которого еще никто не объездил! Я же буду у тебя первым наездником? Сделаю из тебя послушного коняшку, куплю попонку в цветочек и буду навещать в твоем стойле. И буду трахать тебя. Трахать на глазах у других жеребцов! Тогда-то они не будут признавать в тебе вожака. Какой же ты вожак, если тебя трахает твой наездник, а? Ты сучка. Сучка с копытами.

Анхель застонал и завозился, прогнулся в спине еще сильнее, всем своим видом умоляя вставить ему поскорей. Джон, конечно, мог бы ему напомнить, что по сценарию тому полагалось сопротивляться, вилять и вырываться, но не стал этого делать, потому что и сам был возбужден происходящим в высшей степени.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас мой хороший! - анус Анхеля после пробки в смазке и растяжке не нуждался, поэтому все, что было нужно -это войти и начать двигаться. - Вот так... Поскакали! Покатай меня, мой жеребец!  
И они катались. Кровать скрипела. Анхель вскрикивал и стонал. Джон хлопал его свободной рукой по заднице и громко, от души, отрывисто оглашал комнату всякими пошлостями.

\- Мои глаза... - раздалось от двери, - боже мой... За что??? Я хочу развидеть это!  
Джон и Анхель резко обернулись. На пороге комнаты стояли альфа и омега с выражением недоверия и шока на лицах. Судя по их внешности, Джону не составило труда сделать вывод, что перед ним родители Анхеля. Он застонал. Худшего знакомства с ними и представить себе было нельзя.  
Анхель задергался, и Джон, с сожалением поняв, что продолжить все равно не получится из-за резко упавшего у обоих «настроения», подвинулся, позволив члену выскользнуть из соблазнительной задницы.

\- Мы будем на кухне, - нарушил тишину омега и вытолкал мужа из комнаты.  
\- На какой кухне??? - раздалось секунды через две из коридора. - Ноги моей здесь больше не будет! Домой! Немедленно!!!  
Джон попытался понять, что ответил на это омега, но не смог, потому что Анхель ощутимо пихнул его локтем в бок и протянул руки.  
\- Черт, - Джон хлопнул себя по лбу, - прости.  
Сам Анхель снять искусственные копыта с рук не мог, они не сильно мешали, поскольку были по сути всего лишь стилизованными варежками, но с ними Анхель не мог сам освободить рот от “уздечки”.

Джон быстро расправился с “копытами”, и уже через секунду Анхель вернул себе способность говорить.  
\- Задержи их! - взмолился он. - Дай мне пару минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Джону, вообще-то, тоже не помешало бы это сделать, но он понимал, что парню хочется помириться с родителями, а повторное их от него отречение причинит ему боль.  
Джон в считанные секунды избавился от чапс и шляпы и накинул первый попавшийся халат, найденный в шкафу. Он выскочил из спальни в коридор и поспешил на кухню, где два голоса на двух разных языках усиленно пытались перекричать друг друга.  
До мордобоя, к счастью, не дошло. Возможно, потому, что, будучи опытными в семейной жизни, эти двое могли и без грубой силы добиться своего. Джона они поначалу даже не заметили, потому что стояли буквально нос к носу и яростно друг на друга орали. Джон решил, что пока суть да дело он может себе позволить попить водички. Но едва он налил в чашку воды и поднес её ко рту, как тут же раздалось:

\- Ах, ты еще здесь?! Убирайся из этого дома! Развратник!  
Джон на всякий случай посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы убедиться в том, что это было сказано именно ему. К сожалению, он не ошибся. Альфа, все еще кипя от негодования, теперь направил свой гнев на него. Скорей бы Анхель пришел, сколько можно приводить себя в порядок? Джон совершенно искренне игнорировал тот факт, что сам он покинул спальню меньше минуты назад, а оставшемуся там альфе еще требовалось снять нижние копыта и седло. Надо было как-то потянуть время.  
\- Вы не думайте, - начал он, немного запинаясь, - у нас все серьезно.

\- Видел я ваше серьезно! - тут же отреагировал альфа. - Я думал, он поживет один! Одумается! А он даже и не пытался!  
\- Ой, ну хватит уже делать из мухи слона, - не выдержал пришедший с альфой омега, - мы мириться пришли, а ты, как обычно, устраиваешь драму из ничего.   
Альфа гневно уставился на своего супруга, а Джон счел за благо все-таки попить воды, судя по всему, вечер предстоял жаркий.  
\- Ты!!! - Альфа был явно в бешенстве. - Это ты дал ему карту! Я думал, засранец остался без средств и будет думать над своим поведением! А ты дал ему банковскую карту и ключи от квартиры! Считай, на курорт его отправил! Это, по-твоему, воспитание?  
\- А ты считаешь, что бросить ребенка одного без средств к существованию и крыши над головой - это воспитание??? - омега орал похлеще альфы, Джон даже восхитился: такой небольшой, субтильный мужчина, а так смело наступает на своего двухметрового мужа. - И что ты хотел, чтобы он делал? Магазины грабил или на панель пошел?

\- Явно, не чтобы он зад очередному омеге подставлял!!! - не остался в долгу альфа. - Это все твое либеральное воспитание! Надо было пороть его в детстве! Драть как сидорову козу!  
\- Да ты меня чуть сам не убил, когда я его шлепнул! - Джону казалось, что орать громче нельзя, но гости успешно опровергали эту теорию, повышая тон с каждой фразой. - Это твое либеральное воспитание.  
\- Да, - альфа немного сбавил тон, - но ты-то куда смотрел? Ты тоже отец!   
\- О, теперь я во всем виноват! Между прочим, альфа у нас ты! Это твой пример был у мальчика перед глазами! И посмотри, что получилось!  
\- То есть, это я давалка??? - альфа покраснел от злости. - Да когда такое было???  
\- А от тебя бы убыло, конечно, если бы ты хоть раз снизу побывал! Член бы отвалился!

На этой высокой ноте на кухне наконец появился Анхель. Взъерошенный, на ходу застегивающий джинсы, которые явно натянул на голое тело. Он потрепал Джона по волосам и прижал к себе на секунду, а потом бросился в гущу событий, точнее криков.  
\- Ну, хватит уже! Это мое дело - с кем и как я сплю!  
Его родители тут же перестали ругаться друг с другом и синхронно развернулись к сыну, встав плечо к плечу.  
\- Ты!  
\- Привет, - Анхель отступил всего на полшага, - я так рад вас видеть, я соскучился.  
\- Мог бы и позвонить, - альфа раздраженно передернул плечами.  
\- Я звонил, - возмутился Анхель, - правда о-папочке. Ты же не хотел меня видеть.

\- Это еще не повод мне не звонить! - опять начал заводиться альфа. - Где в тебе напор и пробивная сила альфы? Что я упустил в твоем воспитании?  
Выпустив пар, он как-то сразу поник и опустился на вовремя пододвинутый супругом стул. Джон тоже не остался безразличным к происходящей сцене. Он достал стакан и налил туда воды. Стакан он альфе передал через его омегу. Потому что большой шумный альфа Джона слегка пугал, даже больше, чем слегка.  
Анхель поблагодарил его коротким объятием.  
Альфа воду пить отказался. Остальные участники сцены тяжело вздохнули, понимая, что им предстоит еще один раунд разборок. 

Воспользовавшись паузой, Анхель решил всех друг другу представить:  
\- Знакомьтесь - это мой Джон. Джон, а это, как ты уже понял, мои родители, Люсиан и Рамиро. Я должен вам кое-что сказать, дело в том, что мы с Джоном...  
\- Не желаю ничего слышать! - видимо, взятой передышки альфе хватило, чтобы восстановить силы, и он снова был готов броситься в бой. - С тобой мы еще поговорим, когда он отсюда уберется!  
Джон нахмурился и отошел к холодильнику. В глаза ему бросился снимок, любовно прикрепленный Анхелем к дверце четырьмя забавными магнитиками. Джон улыбнулся. Как он мог забыть?

\- Никуда Джон не пойдет! - Анхель, видимо, тоже начал не на шутку заводиться.  
\- Послушайте, - Люсиан тут же встал между мужем и сыном, - мы пришли сюда не ругаться, а поговорить и помириться. Не нужно об этом забывать.  
\- Кстати, - Рамиро перевел взгляд на мужа, - если ты все это время поддерживал с паршивцем связь, что ж ты не предупредил его о том, что мы едем? И тогда я бы не был второй раз в жизни травмирован тем, что моего сына трахает омега!  
\- Я пытался! - Люсиан раздраженно всплеснул руками. - Но он не брал трубку и, видимо, не получил ни одного моего сообщения!  
Он укоризненно посмотрел на Анхеля.

\- Упс, - смутился тот, - наверное, телефон сел, а мы заигрались.  
Джон закрыл лицо руками. Зачем нужно напоминать родителям про то, в каком виде их застали?  
\- Но вы бы тоже не приезжали ко мне так неожиданно, вот ничего бы и не было! - видимо осознав свою ошибку, Анхель решил использовать тактику: лучшая защита - это нападение.  
\- Мы бы и не явились, но твой отец получил выписку по банковским картам и сложил два и два, - объяснил Люсиан, - и совершенно не захотел меня слушать, а сразу, как узнал где ты, понесся сюда на всех парах!

\- О да, - Рамиро тут же повторил прием использованный мужем и сыном, - это, конечно, я во всем виноват, а не этот засранец, который забыл о роли альфы в постели, и не ты, плетущий интриги за моей спиной!  
Анхель бросил взгляд на Джона, чем тот и воспользовался, чтобы поманить парня к себе и жестом показать ему встать с другой стороны от холодильника. Анхель сначала не понял, чего от него хотят, но наткнувшись взглядом на фото, хитро улыбнулся и небрежной походкой дошел до нужного места.  
Люсиан и Рамиро с удивлением наблюдали за перемещением сына. 

\- Родители, - Анхель снова обрел потерянное было душевное равновесие, - я понимаю, что не оправдал каких-то ваших надежд и вообще оказался большим разочарованием, но такова уж моя природа. В конце концов, у вас, кроме меня, еще шесть детей, кто-то да оправдает.   
\- О нет, - Люсиан закатил глаза, - милый, дело не в этом. Просто мы беспокоимся о тебе. В твоем возрасте экспериментировать - это нормально. Мы с а-отцом просто не ожидали... так сказать, узнать о твоих экспериментах во всех подробностях. И поэтому он так остро отреагировал. Собственно, мы и сюда пришли мириться и сказать, что мы принимаем тебя таким, какой ты есть. Да, Рамиро?!

Джон не выдержал и хихикнул. Уж очень забавное выражение лица было у грозного альфы. Он, вроде бы, и хотел возразить, но не решался.  
\- Я всё равно считаю это придурью, - упрямо заявил он, - но ты мой ребенок. Этого ничто не изменит. Даже то, что тебе нравится, когда тебя в задницу долбит омега. Поэтому бросай страдать ерундой и возвращайся домой. Только приятелей своих больше домой не води. Боюсь, еще одного раза мое сердце просто не выдержит.  
\- Я вас тоже люблю! - растроганный речью а-отца Анхель бросился обнимать родителей, - только я не могу вернуться. У нас с Джоном все серьезно. Мы семья.  
Наконец и Джон удостоился пристального разглядывания со стороны двух старших представителей семейства Ларраньяга. Он попытался ничем не выдать своего страха перед тем, что его не примут. Для себя он уже все решил. Анхель - его! И он никому его не отдаст. Никогда.  
\- О боги, - всплеснул руками Рамиро, - ты его пометил! Сколько ты его знаешь? Неделю? Месяц?  
\- А сколько ты знал о-папочку перед тем, как его пометить? - тут же отреагировал Анхель. - Для нас это все серьезно! Я хочу, чтобы вы его приняли!  
\- Он его пометил? - Люсиан втянул носом воздух, как будто мог учуять запах другого омеги. - И это мой сын. Мальчик мой, он же старше тебя. Только не говори мне, что у тебя роман с преподавателем! Хотя, откуда у тебя в университете омеги-преподаватели, о чем это я?

\- О, борец за права омег, не начинай, - взмолился Рамиро.  
\- Джон - мой сосед снизу, - пояснил Анхель.  
\- Ну, хоть в чем-то он снизу, - не удержался от шпильки его отец.  
\- О, борец за верховенство альф, не начинай! - тут же поддел Рамиро супруг.  
Анхель вернулся на свое место около холодильника.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы познакомились поближе. Когда вы узнаете Джона, вы полюбите его, как я.  
\- Позвольте спросить, молодой человек, - Люсиан склонил голову набок, придирчиво рассматривая Джона, - сколько вам лет?  
\- Я... - Джон запнулся, сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил на одном дыхании, - мне сорок.  
\- О, мой бог, - Рамиро закрыл лицо руками, - да он же младше нас всего на восемь лет. Это вообще законно?  
\- С тех пор как нашему сыну исполнилось восемнадцать, к сожалению, да, - о-отец Анхеля подошел поближе, внимательно изучая лицо и фигуру Джона. - Каким кремом вы пользуетесь? Я бы в жизни не дал вам больше тридцати пяти, да и то, только из вредности. Вы же лет на десять моложе выглядите.  
\- Обсудите свои косметические штучки потом, - Рамиро отодвинул мужа в сторону. - Я хочу знать, о чем вообще думает этот омега, который моему сыну в отцы годится, портя жизнь мальчишке младше его вдвое!

Джон немного растерялся. Родители Анхеля имели полное право злиться. Короткое знакомство, поспешная метка, разница в возрасте - все это играло против Джона. Но как же объяснить им, что для Джона и Анхеля это все серьезно и навсегда?  
\- Что это? - наконец план Джона сработал и Люсиан сам, без дополнительных подсказок, натолкнулся на фото.  
\- УЗИ, - скромно произнес Джон.  
\- Что? - оба родителя Анхеля тут же принялись изучать картинку.  
\- Там что, не один ребенок? - наконец неуверенно спросил Люсиан.  
\- Четыре, - гордо заявил Анхель, обнимая Джона за плечи. - У нас будет четыре сыночка через семь месяцев!  
\- Четыре, - от такой новости будущий о-дедушка не устоял на ногах и чуть не свалился на руки супругу. - Боги! Четыре!  
\- Да, - с улыбкой подтвердил Джон, - альфа, омега и два беты. Врачи говорят, что это из-за моего возраста. Чем старше отец-омега, тем больше шансов, что беременность будет многоплодная. 

\- С ума сойти, - прокомментировал это Рамиро, - как вы вообще умудрились? Неужели я чего-то не знаю о процессе зачатия детей? Или теперь омеги трахают альф и сами же от этого беременеют?   
\- Вам же нельзя стоять! - Люсиан внезапно всполошился. - Это же какая ответственность! И секс! Сын, ты, о чем думал? Ему же нельзя напрягаться!  
Изумленного Джона потащили к стулу и насильно на него усадили.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - попытался заверить он. - Доктор настроен очень оптимистично относительно моего состояния. Не должно быть никаких осложнений. Я даже надеюсь работать до третьего триместра точно.  
\- Вы работаете? - восхитился Люсиан.

\- Да, о-папочка, Джон - начальник отдела в “Мастерпис”, - Анхель произнес это с гордостью.  
\- Да вы что! - Люсиан всплеснул руками. - Вот это да! Настоящий омега - начальник отдела! Я так рад, что вы войдете в нашу семью! Мы сможем вместе ходить на демонстрации в защиту прав омег!  
\- Опомнись, - осадил мужа Рамиро, - он же беременный, куда он с тобой пойдет?  
\- Ну, когда родит, - отмахнулся тот. - Вам непременно надо будет посетить наше собрание омеганистов! Расскажете нам, как вам удалось добиться должности, с какими трудностями вы столкнулись! О боги! Поверить не могу! Лучшего отца для своих внуков я и желать не мог.  
\- Да-да, - саркастически заметил Анхель, - именно по этому принципу я его и выбирал. Как отца твоих будущих внуков.  
И тут же заработал подзатыльник от а-отца.

\- Вам надо зарегистрировать отношения, - строго произнес Рамиро, - я не потерплю, чтобы мои внуки родились вне брака! Может, по современным меркам в этом и нет ничего страшного, но я консерватор. И вообще так правильно. Тем более, что ты уже пометил Джона.  
\- Так мы вроде уже как… вот, - Джон поднял руку с татуировкой на безымянном пальце.  
Когда стало известно, что он забеременел, Анхель, недолго думая, тут же потащил его в мэрию. Беременному омеге с меткой и его альфе не составило труда получить документ о регистрации акта гражданского состояния. Все произошло так стремительно, что Джон понял, что же они сделали, только когда понес документы в отдел кадров и получил первые поздравления.

\- Как же так? - расстроенный Люсиан сел на стул, заботливо пододвинутый ему супругом. - Без нас? Без семьи? Без праздника? Без приема?  
\- Э… - Джон помнил, как отреагировали его родители, поэтому сильно удивился тому, что родители Анхеля хотели бы посетить их свадьбу. Но Люсиан выглядел реально расстроенным, так что пришлось срочно придумывать оправдания, - так дети же. Какой праздник, если мне надо беречь себя. Да и потом, нет ничего хуже свадебных фотографий, на которых омега с животом.  
\- Ну, вообще, да, - согласился Люсиан, - вот родите, и тогда устроим грандиозный праздник в честь малышей и свадьбу заодно отметим!  
\- Думаю, нам стоит перейти на “ты”, - скромно заметил Джон.  
\- Согласен, - Рамиро одобрительно кивнул и продолжил. - Поверить не могу - четверо. Четверо! Да у меня на работе все сдохнут от зависти! Четверо за один раз! Такой плодовитый омега!  
\- Еще один гордый дед. - Анхель закатил глаза. - Это мой омега!

Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Так, а где вы жить будете? - Рамиро быстро переключился. - В квартире не дело. Детям нужен чистый воздух и много пространства для игр!  
\- Да мы тут подумывали продать эту квартиру и квартиру Джона и прикупить домик, - Анхель смутился. - Я знаю, что квартира не моя, но...  
\- И речи быть не может, - его отец резким жестом прервал речь сына, - ничего не надо продавать. Мы купим вам дом! В качестве свадебного подарка! Кстати, один продается рядом с нами, сможем ходить к вам в гости каждый день.  
Джон и Анхель нервно переглянулись.   
\- Ну, нет, - Люсиан, видимо, понимал молодоженов лучше супруга. - Тот, что рядом, стоит в дурацком месте, там низина, тень и сырость, сам же знаешь. Детям там не место. А вот на соседней улице со стороны парка висит объявление о продаже на отличном доме. Там пять спален, бассейн, большая лужайка за домом, можно будет устроить детскую площадку, еще и место для барбекю останется. И от нас все-таки в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы, а значит, мы не будем сваливаться вам как снег на голову.

\- Спасибо, - Анхель выглядел очень растроганным.  
Рамиро усмехнулся:  
\- Твой о-папочка мне два месяца мозги полоскал на тему, что у нас, кроме тебя, есть еще альфа и два омеги, так что внуки по-любому будут. А тебе надо позволить вести тот образ жизни, который ты хочешь. Да был так убедителен, что видимо и сам поверил в это. Так что мы оба немного в шоке, но радость, она перевешивает. Мы очень рады, что у тебя появился омега, с которым ты решил связать свою жизнь, и что скоро появятся детки. Это такое счастье.  
Анхель бросился к родителям обниматься. Джон с умилением смотрел на это. Его супругу действительно повезло, что он вырос в такой любящей и понимающей семье.  
\- Иди сюда, - Анхель схватил его за руку и втянул в семейные объятия. И его родители совсем не возражали. 

После объятий Люсиан смахнул украдкой слезу и предложил:  
\- А как насчет поехать и прямо сейчас посмотреть дом? Обидно будет, если упустим его из-за собственной нерасторопности.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Джон, - сейчас, только оденемся.  
Позже, когда они выходили из дома, Люсиан взял его под локоток и сказал:  
\- Мы с Джоном поедем вместе, а вы за нами.  
\- Пускай поговорят наедине, - шепнул он Джону на ухо, - альфы иногда такие... Им же надо лицо держать и все эти игры в “у кого больше”. Им надо...  
\- Да, я понимаю, - заверил его Джон, - пускай поговорят и помолчат...  
\- Да уж: про помолчат - это точно, - Люсиан закатил глаза, - Рамиро настоящий профессионал в этом. Джон, хочешь повести?  
\- О нет, что ты! - Джон не принял протянутые ключи. - Я не умею.  
\- Что ты! Современный омега просто обязан уметь водить, - Люсиан очень эмоционально заговорил, - я как твой второй о-отец настаиваю, чтобы ты обязательно научился! Для омеги с детьми - машина это первый друг, товарищ и брат! Я знаю прекрасную школу. Там работают очень ответственные беты. Тебе обязательно надо будет туда пойти. И машину мы тебе купим большую, семейную, а то, как вы в спорткаре Анхеля всем семейством будете умещаться? Я серьезно! Поверь омеге с опытом! Я как-никак семерых вырастил!

Джон улыбался и кивал. На душе у него было светло и легко. Ему еще предстояло познакомиться с братьями Анхеля, но он уже сейчас знал, что полюбит их и они его. Он представлял себе, как весело и здорово будет праздновать различные торжества большой семьей. Будет шумно, но хорошо. Люсиан, пока вел машину, вслух строил планы, как лучше привлечь Джона к движению за права омег. И Джон совсем не возражал. В конце концов, кто-то же должен за эти права бороться, так почему не он?  
Обе машины припарковались перед их будущим домом. Это место сразу понравилось Джону. Улица была тихая, с большими раскидистыми деревьями и аккуратными садиками и газонами.  
Анхель открыл дверь с его стороны и помог выбраться.  
\- Я позвонил риелтору, - сообщил Рамиро, - он будет через полчаса. А пока предложил нам посмотреть задний двор.  
\- Идем, - сказал Джон.

Анхель нашел своей рукой его руку, и они переплели пальцы.   
\- Кстати, мелким я тоже позвонил, так что они на всех парах несутся сюда знакомиться с новым членом семьи.  
Джон прижался к Анхелю.  
\- Это просто отлично. Я очень хочу с ними познакомиться, Анхель столько мне о них рассказывал.  
\- Это ты так говоришь, потому что еще не видел их. Это та еще орава чертенят, - заверил его Люсиан.  
\- Возможно, орава чертенят - это именно то, чего мне не хватает в жизни, чтобы быть счастливым, - Джон улыбнулся, когда Анхель потянулся к его губам.  
Где-то на заднем плане он услышал, что-то похожее на: “...я настаиваю, столько лет в браке, почему я все время снизу? Это дискриминация! Как современный омега...”, - но не стал в это вслушиваться. Потому что именно сейчас, в эту секунду, он был абсолютно, целиком и полностью, незамутненно счастлив. Он нашел свою любовь, новую семью, и впереди его ждало все только самое хорошее.


	5. Эпилог

\- Привет, меня зовут Джон. Джон Ларраньяга. Я омега, мне сорок два года. У меня есть прекрасный муж Анхель, который, правда, уехал на раскопки на две недели, но исправно звонит и пишет по несколько раз на дню. Говорит, что очень скучает, и я по нему тоже. 

У нас четверо прекрасных детей. Я считаю, что они больше похожи на Анхеля, а он утверждает, что на меня. А еще у наших детей два отличных дедушки и шестеро дядей, которые любят их так сильно, что иногда приходится просто выгонять их из нашего дома, чтобы самим провести с малышами хоть немного времени. Но с другой стороны такие любвеобильные родственники - это очень полезно. Вот сегодня дедушки посидят с малышами, пока я съезжу на работу, чтобы принять участие в важном совещании. Хоть я и работаю теперь удаленно, в офисе иногда приходится появляться. Но такой график работы мне отлично подходит. О лучшем я и мечтать не мог. 

Когда-то я был несчастным омегой без запаха и шансов найти себе альфу. Теперь же я счастливый семьянин, который даже подумать не мог, что в его жизни все сложится так удачно.  
Главное не терять надежду. И не лениться открывать дверь, когда судьба в нее стучит.  
Вот и все, что я могу о себе рассказать. Много это или мало, решайте сами.

Ах, да! Совсем забыл. Анхель еще не знает, но вам я расскажу по секрету. Только ему не проговоритесь, хочу устроить сюрприз, когда буду знать наверняка. Все указывает на то, что я опять в положении...


End file.
